More to Her Than Meets the Eye
by Solasta15
Summary: You would think she's a regular human and just came to visit the Old World, London, England. You would think she's a normal American who has no clue of who are the pure & impure. You would think she'll take a liking to the Earl and his one hell of a butler. You wouldn't think she wanted to change.
1. The Mistress, Change

"I don't want to waste my eternal days here. I'm not like others down here...and I know you're listening..."

Though I was on the balcony of my mansion, I felt like I was in the place everyone calls Hell.

The time of day was night and the stars shined brightly, you're able to see the constellations if you have a good eye.

It's odd to see a halfbreed, they are rarely made with humans, but I am one and I don't acknowledge it too much.

"I am what I am. I can't follow every rule, but I can do what I think is right. As long as I've been on this Earth, I've been nice and generous to humans...they're nice."

The wind blew lightly, which made me give a soft smile and it made my white spaghetti strapped nightgown shift softly.

"...Please, I want to have a chance to. Just please..."

"And you have one..." A voice said behind me.

Feeling no fright, I remained still as I kept my hands together in a side clasp and I looked straightforward, seeing my garden filled with purple and white tulips.

"Who are you." I demanded.

"Turn around and let me introduce myself." The voice said.

I didn't trust who the person was behind me, I knew one thing...they were no Angel.

I slowly turned to see a black cloak over the intruder and his aura gave off foulness.

"My name is Ash Landers and I hear that you want to be in God's good graces, hm?"

"...Yes..I do. Why do you want to know?" I responded, then asked suspiciously.

"Because I'm an Angel and I'm here to help." He said with a smile that wasn't supposed to be on an Angel's face.

"Wrong. You're a Fallen Angel." Another voice said.

A man came into my view as he tried to harm the so-called Angel with a Cutlass sword, but he got away.

Turning around, the Fallen Angel's wings spread and they were black.

"He's not getting away that easily." The man beside me said and threw the Cutlass at the flying Fallen Angel.

It pierced him right in the middle of his chest and he fell from the sky, like the Greek story, The Fall of Icarus.

The mysterious man who had dark brown hair with a soft sapphire gaze turned towards me and smiled softly.

"Forgive me for the intrusion for he and I. He's a Fallen Angel. Please, wait for me inside until I come back to explain?"

Trusting this man's words, I walked back inside and left the brown framed with glass slightly open.

'...Did you hear my prayer?'

(From what I see what I wrote, y'all probably don't know what story this is unless you payed real close attention to it. This is a story between good, bad, what you fight for, and love. Do enjoy it.)


	2. The Mistress, What is She?

An hour passed since the mysterious Angel came and he did come back as said.

We stood in the garden that gave off a dark purple glow that arose to the night sky as the night air became clear.

"So...you' are who I think you are, right?" The man in a white cloak asked.

The hood of the cloak he wore was down with some type of foreign army uniform and black combat boots.

"Yes, I am." I responded nonchalantly.

"And you're Father is..." He trailed off, waiting for my answer.

"He is, but...he died from a terrible accident...at least, I convinced myself he did." I said, not trying to remember the dreading memory.

"...That was no accident. You must've saw it wrong."

"What...do you mean?"

"Since you're his child and he was the best of our kind, I'll tell you the truth. Your Father didn't commit suicide that night...someone killed him."

My lavender pearl irises turned from considerate to a malevolently piercing fuchsia that could cut through any darkness of the night.

'I took care of the first one...that murdered my Mother. I just wasn't strong enough...to kill the other one...Father has yet to be avenged.'

"Who did it."

"I don't know his name, but...I do know he's a butler and he works for a boy in London, England. This information isn't likely yet, so I don't think it'll be wise to-"

I cut him off, "Oh, no...I won't kill him. Instead, I'll go to London and study him." I said as my eye color returned to its normality.

"Study him?...Just what can you do?" He questioned and lifted an eyebrow.

I slowly smiled, "What can I not do? My Father was the best of half of my kind and my Mother was the best of her race. What can I not possibly do?"

The young man sighed, then closed his eyes for a moment and opened them again. He turned his attention towards me with a small smirk.

"He acknowledges the good you've been doing and...He says he's grateful."

My face expressed calmness and I made a smile. Inside, I was jumping with joy now that I'm no longer an evil being in His eyes.

I looked down, "I can't really step into the gates above, but I thank Him. By the way, what is your name, sir?" I asked kindly.

"My name is Micah Lavinia. Pleasure to meet my Father's commander and closest friend's child." He said and we shook hands.

"You as well and you already know my name. Thank you and will I see you again, Mister Micah?"

He smirked, "Maybe." He said and spread his Angelic white wings, flying off into the night sky...

Something I had, yet I didn't.

(Yes, I've noticed that I haven't gave my character's name away. I'm just trying to create suspiciousn of the...suspicious character.)


	3. The Mistress, Who is She?

"Good morning, America."

As I said that, I slid open the tan curtains to my balcony's window double doors.

November 23, 1892

9:02AM

'What a beautiful sunny day. It's been a week since Micah visited me...I wonder if he's okay.'

~Knock Knock~

"Madame, are you awake?" My maid, Lucy, asked me through the door.

"Yes, I am."

"Alright, ma'am. May I enter?"

"Of course." I replied as I stared at the tulips and morning glories.

She opened the door and walked a few steps in, "What shall you have today for breakfast, ma'am?"

I looked at her reflection, "Bean soup and biscuits will be fine."

"Yes, ma'am. Um...do you..."

I turned around, "No. I'm sure the maids have told you about the way I dress. So, there is no need. Thank you though, Lucy."

She blushed, "R-right! You're welcome, ma'am! We'll have your breakfast prepared in a jiffy!" Her Louisianian accent broke out.

I chuckled as she scrambled out and closed the door behind her.

'A pretty girl like her working for me? Hm, I understand. She's a woman who wants to work and does not want a man to take care of her, make her own money. Lucy's like me...besides of what we are.'

I walked towards the large adorned closet I had in my soft golden room. I opened the closet and picked an outfit for today.

~Small Time Skip~

Exiting my room, I walked down a long corridor of tan walls with chandeliers shining with diamonds and crystals from above.

I wore a black tailcoat, a mid-long sleeved cream colored blouse with frills on the front, white gloves, black dress pants that are made for women, and thigh length black boots. My hair was to my neck in the back and long to my waist in the front.

Others thought of my hair as eccentric or a little too much since it's in a strange style. My hair is a deep brownish black and the mid tips of my hair were dark blue. My bangs were sharp and nearly covered my eyes.

(It's an emo hairstyle.)

The mascara that was given to me by the French and the eyeliner that was given to me by the Greeks were applied to my face. I favored their 'make-up'.

I walked down from the third storie of my mansion, down to the first floor. The third storie only had my room, Sunroom, restroom, and Office room.

The second storie had a antiques room, two restrooms, a balcony, and storage room.

The first storie had another living room, three restrooms, kitchen, and dining room.

I entered the dining room that was all marble white and sat at the end of the shiny table.

"Good morning, my Lady." My butler, Marshall, greeted me and pulled out the chair for me.

"And a good morning to you, too." I said with a genuine smile.

"My Lady...are you sure you want to go alone? To London, I mean?"

"Yes, I'll be fine on my own. I'm glad you care about me." I said and giggled afterwards.

"*Blush* Uh, j-just concerned about your safety...my Lady." He said and Lucy came out with a silver cart.

~Small Time Skip~

"You're carriage is ready for you, ma'am." One of my other maids, Johanna, informed me blankly.

I turned to her, "Tell the driver I'll be there in a moment." I told her and she nodded.

"We'll take care of your mansion, my Lady. No need to worry." Marshall reassured me with a smile.

"H-he's right, Madame! Me, Marshy, and Anna will do our best and kill anyone who trespass!"

"O..kay, then. I will see you three when I come back." I said and turned to walk to the carriage.

"Bye, Madame!" Lucy yelled.

"Have a nice trip." Johanna said nonchalantly.

"Do be careful, my Lady." Marshall said worryingly.

'...If only they knew that...*chuckle* It is best they don't.'

(So, how are you liking it? Good, I hope! Did I goggle the things about the makeup, yes. It wouldn't make sense to make things up that never happened...even though this is a fanfiction. -')


	4. The Mistress, Destinesia

~Dream~

"You know, demons age fast and differently from humans." A Mother with brown hair told the small girl as they sat on a bench in a garden.

"They do?" The girl with brownish black hair asked curiously.

"Yes, that's why you're age is unspecified. Though you're small, you're still aging."

"That's very interesting. In three years, how old do you think I would be?"

"Hm...well, maybe twelve."

"Twelve? That's so...amazing!" The girl shouted excitingly.

"I'm home." A male voice announced a couple meters away.

"Daddy!" The girl shouted excitingly as she slid off her Mother's lap and ran to her Father.

To her Mother, he was perfect. His fair brown hair were like Autumn trees and his lavender eyes were mesmerizing diamonds that no other could replace.

"Kai, I'm glad you're home." She said and stood up, approaching the two.

"And I'm glad to see my beautiful wife, Lyla." He said and kissed her.

To him, she was dazzling. He did not pay any mind to what she was, he only loved her for who she was.

Her thigh length, curly, black hair that was tinted with dark blue at the ends were like the night sky and her astonishing pearl eyes that made her pupils look sharp.

"Mommy, Daddy..."

They pulled away with red on their cheeks that was unknown to the young girl as she tilted her head in confusion. 'Maybe a small cold,' she thought.

"What does...love feel like?"

The girl's Mother's eyes saddened a little as her Father's widened a bit. Asking this kind of question reminded her Mother of how she and her husband met.

Her Father was a different case. The question reminded him of what he had to sacrifice in order to be with the one he loved and for her to have his child.

"Why would you ask that?" Her Father questioned with a worried look.

"We give you love all the time." Her Mother said with the same look.

"No, not family love, but...kissing and stuff love. You and Daddy do it all the time and I was wondering...when I'll be able to feel it."

The girl's Mother ducked down to the girl's height, "Right now, you won't feel it. But, if you meet that special someone like how me and your Father met...don't hesitate to ask us." She said with a closed eyed smile.

'Love' was something she, the 'Mistress of the West', was not supposed to feel...

Her, the girl, nor the vile creatures that crawl this world, such as themselves.

~Dream Ends~

I opened my eyes, "That's the thing...I can't. I don't know where..."

Stopping my sentence, I chuckled a little before sitting up from the soft cushion of the new carriage I was in.

Looking out the small window, I saw that the carriage was heading towards a town, roaming with strange looking people.

'London is much more different than I imagined. The people here dress more...fancy. They wear a lot of accessories, too.'

The carriage stopped and the carriage door opened for me as I stepped out and the driver held my hand when I stepped on the ground.

"Thank you, sir. I shall compensate you." I thanked him with a thankful smile.

"No need, ma'am. You're a beautiful young noblewoman. I simply can't." He said and waved a hand.

"Please, sir. I insist." I said and extended my hand that held three gold nuggets.

"...You're a nice woman. Thank you very much." He said as I poured the gold nuggets in his hand.

"You're very welcome, sir," I said and picked up my suitcase, then began to leave, "I hope that helps your daughter through school!" I shouted with a closed eyed smile.

Walking away from the scene once the driver stared at me in disbelief, I quietly giggled as I entered town.

Feeling the eyes that were on me, I began to feel like the center of attention. I didn't have a problem with it, it's just too much attention.

'Do I look strange to them? If that's the case...the feeling is mutual because they look strange to me with the way they're dressed.'

A foul scent filled my nostrils when I stepped in front of a dark shop, so I stopped and stared up at the sign.

'...'Undertaker'?' I thought as bad memories came to mind, ones I didn't want to remember.

Shaking my head a little, I walked to the door and opened it, peeping my head inside to observe the odd shop.

"Hello?" I asked as I walked into the store and looked around to only find coffins.

'...What I did...was it wrong? I did it because I thought it was right. Maybe, just maybe...cleansing the world...is a good thing. N-no, it's not!'

"~Well, well, a customer..." A odd and kinda creepy voice spoke.

Using my sharp eyes, I looked around the room, still seeing no one.

A coffin creaked open and I tilted my head as someone stepped out.

"~Hello, Miss~. What can I help you with?"

I was about to reply with a simple answer, but I stopped myself and narrowed my eyes at the man in the black cloak.

"You would know that I came here to order for a coffin, but you asked what I need help with...you're not normal."

"~Hehehehe, very observant girl you are, Miss. You're correct, I'm not normal, but...are you?"

"What do you consider normal?" I counted as my eyes flashed an dangerously red.

"I'll take that as a no, ~hehehe. What is your name, deary?"

"...How do I not know you'll try to utilize my name for evil?"

"~Hehehe, you're starting to interest me more. When you first came in, you're like a curious innocent child, but now, ~hehe...you're cautious. I like you."

"...A Grim Reaper..." I mumbled under my breath, then realization hit me.

'This is the famous Grim Reaper Father told me much about and...to never be off guard around him.'

"Sorry, but if you'll excuse me, I have some business to attend to. Good day to you...Grim Reaper." I said the last part quietly and left out.

Walking the streets of London once again, I began to go in my thoughts, ignoring the stares that sent me curious looks.

'I have to stay away from him and I can't forget that I came here for a reason and that's to find and study my Father's murderer. I dislike that my personality splits do to-'

"Thief! Thief!" A woman cried.

Looking up, I saw a man with a black wallet and he ran my way. My eyes narrowed as the other half awoken inside me.

I stepped in the thief's way while shadowing my new colored irises, trying to control myself.

"You wanna get hurt lady?!" He yelled at me as he pulled out a pocket knife.

I chuckled lowly, "Give the wallet back to the young woman and I'll let you pass."

"You're out of your mind!" He refused and swung the knife at me.

I caught the blade with my right hand as it began to slowly bleed. Snatching it out of his hand, I threw it to the side.

"Why, you!" He yelled outrageously, throwing a fist at me.

Backing up at every fist he threw at me with an emotionless face, I glanced to my left and quickly ran towards a cement wall as he followed me.

Running upwards on the wall, I stepped on his head with my left foot and used my right to kick him in the wall. Bystanders stared at me in awe.

I put his hands behind his back, "I'm giving you one more chance." I told him, squeezing his rists.

"Alright, alright!" He surrendered and dropped the wallet.

"What's going on here?!"

Glancing over my right shoulder, I saw two policeman. I turned the thief around, kicking him in the back towards the two.

"He stole this young woman's wallet." I claimed as I handed the wallet back to the woman who walked beside me.

"Thank you so much, Miss!" She thanked and somewhat bowed to me before going back to her husband.

"How do we not know that you stole it yourself?" The first policeman questioned me.

"Do I honestly look like a thief to you?" I asked him with a lifted eyebrow.

The two studied me with disbelief, "Ma'am, you could've threatened that young lady to keep quiet." The second policeman said.

"No, she didn't. I saw it all." A deep male voice said.

Looking to my left, I saw a young boy who looked as if to be no more than sixteen with dark blue hair, a navy blue eye, an eyepatch over his right eye, and he wore clothing of high ranking.

"The Queen's Guard Dog..." A bystander muttered.

'Is this trouble? Wait a minute...' My eyes landed on a butler that followed behind him, then back to the boy.

"This woman did help that young lady. She would've been the culprit if she tried to run away, no?" The boy probably defended me.

The second policeman glared at him, "What are you doing here, Phantomhive? Don't interfere."

"You forget that the Queen put me on this case for the theif as well." He stated with a smile smirk.

Through the whole conversation, I studied the boy and butler from the corner of my eyes while shadowing my face.

'A butler that works for a boy in London, England...I think I found the person I was-...no, it's not...possible.'

"Miss? Miss?" A voice brought me out of my thoughts.

Looking up, my eyes met with red ones, "...Yes?"

"Are you alright?" He asked me.

I stepped back, noticing that the attention was gone, "I'm fine, thank you for asking."

"Honestly, I've never seen a young lady fight a theif before. You're a strong one." The boy of high ranking approached me.

"Where I come from, women fight for their rights and we make our own money." I said with a gentle smile.

He lifted an eyebrow, "And where are you from exactly?"

"Carson City, Nevada state. I'm from the continent, North America." I explained where I was from.

"I suppose there is no wonder why you dress...odd." He said, studying me, "Forgive me of my rudeness, I am Earl Ciel Phantomhive, the Queen's Guard Dog and this is my butler."

"Sebastian Michaelis, Miss." He said and kissed the back of my right hand while smirking.

I blinked in confusion, "Is this how you greet a woman here? I'm unfamiliar with it."

'My heart...why is it beating quickly?'

"We do. It seems in America...men aren't gentlemen." Earl Phantomhive noted.

"They are gentleman, it's just that we shake hands. Mainly, I shake hands with others." I said in a matter of fact tone.

"Shall we talk along the way? People will suspect if we just stand here." Earl Phantomhive offered.

"Yes, please." I said and began walking with the Earl and Mister Michaelis, who wasn't far behind.

"Judging from your eye shape and slight tan skin, you're also an Oriental." Mister Michaelis noticed.

"That's correct." '...Demon butler sure does take note of things.'

"What is your name?" Earl Phantomhive asked.

I smiled, "My name is Amelia Arabella. I'm an American noblewoman."

(Well, I bet you all weren't expecting how they met, I wanted to change it up. Just so you know, Amelia has split personalities and I'll be explaining the definitions of the titles.

Destinesia: When you get to where you were intending on going, but forget why you were going there in the first place.)


	5. The Mistress, Encounter

"What brings you to London, Lady Arabella?" Earl Phantomhive asked as I sat on a bench.

We were in a small park and he sat next to me as Mister Michaelis stood not too far away, seemingly to observe the scene.

"Well...I'm looking for someone."

"Someone? A relative, perhaps?" He questioned.

"No, this man murdered my Father." I said as my eyes became a little dark.

He seemed to assume something, "You're going to kill him once you find him?"

"You would think that, but no and I shouldn't be discussing this...aloud." I said and looked around, sensing another presence.

"What is it?" He asked, noticing my looking.

"Excuse me, but I have to go..." I said and grabbed my suitcase, then stood.

I bowed before turning on my heel and ran away, 'That Reaper...he's around here somewhere.' I thought and picked up my speed.

~Small Time Skip~

Darkness settled over London.

The night sky was not filled with one star of light.

Only the white full moon reflected off a calm lake within a forest.

'The forest is so peaceful at night and this lake makes it even more calm.' I thought as I swayed my hand the cold liquid.

Looking up to the moon, it suddenly began to drizzle and I sighed. Closing my eyes, I drew a parasol over me that appeared in my hands as a dark purple steam surrounded it.

Watching the raindrops drop into the lake, I contemplated about showing my power publicly, though no one was around.

'It shouldn't bother. Only for a few minutes, no one won't see. After all, it's a forest.'

Standing from the ground, I dropped the parasol and slowly exhaled, which became visible with every breath. The rain that fell around me began to fall in slow motion.

My left eye turned midnight blue and my right turned midnight purple. Movement from my back began to shift and that's when they came out...

Gray wings.

Wings for a half-breed.

Wings...for a mixed angel and demon.

I began to smile widely and twirl in circles as I hummed a wonderful melody that I suddenly made up.

(Ambivalentidea by Nagi Yanagi.)

'A night Mother would truly enjoy.' I thought as I began to laugh aloud.

-Crshh-

Leaves crunched and I looked to my left for any thing...or person.

In the moonlight...revealed a boy. He seemed of high rank as well, judging by his clothing. His hair was pale blonde and his eyes...cyan blue.

"You're so pretty. I like you already. What's your name?"

This caught me off guard, "Aren't you...scared of me?"

He laughed, "Of course not! I've seen a lot of hell before and this is far from it. Now, your name, please?" He said and questioned again, approaching me.

"I can't tell you that, but...I go by...'Mistress of the East' or 'Gypsy'."

He seemed intrigued, "That's very cunning. What are you anyway?" He said and came closer to me.

Before I could answer, I jumped back far away from him. Three gold knives stabbed the ground.

"Your highness, are you alright?" A demon asked as he pushed up his glasses.

"Claude! You ruined my conversation with my new toy!" The probably eighteen year old boy whined.

I stood on my feet, "I should be going."

"Not until you tell me who you are and what you wanted with my Master." He said, taking out three more knives.

I narrowed my eyes, "I don't trust demons all that much." Was all I said before I spread my wings.

Lifting off the ground after I grabbed my parasol and suitcase, I flew away and over the vast land of trees.

'There are too many beings lurking around here. What else is here besides humans, demons, and grim reapers in London?'

Feeling something sharp slide across my left wing, I glanced over my shoulder to see a gold knife.

Staring down at the green forest I flew above, I saw that the demon was running after me and I began to feel a little uneasy.

'This isn't good. He doesn't give up easily, I can give him that.' I thought as I did kamikaze somersaults in the air at every knife that was thrown.

Seeing a large mansion up ahead, I flew to it at high speed, dodging beautiful golden, yet sharp knives in the process.

Once another knife struck through my right wing, I began to feel the air being knocked out of my lungs by the hard wind hitting my face.

Reaching my right hand forward as I fell downwards, I succeeded at twirling it in circles as the rain that fell pass me turned into snow.

Like an ice cream sundae, I was the cherry on top of the snow. Digging myself out, I slid down the big pile of snow and looked outside of...gates?

Seeing the demon with abnormal gold eyes catch up, I ran the other way. As I did that, I pulled the two knives out my wings and enclosed them back into my back.

A trail of dark feathers was left behind...along with blood.

Knocking on the mansion's double door furiously, the drizzle became average rain, which soaked me a little.

"Someone! Help me!"

Looking behind me, I didn't see, smell, or sense the demon anywhere, so I relaxed and sighed.

'He didn't cross over the gates. Why? Oh well...as long as he can't cross over, I'm saved...for now.' I thought and slid down the door.

Sleep overcame me.

(Ok, I'm thinking about if I should make Ciel older--*cough* along with the cra-cra blonde--*cough* or not. Should I? Mm...sure, turning seventeen and eighteen will be good enough! After all, more excitement!)


	6. The Mistress, Kalopsia

~Dream~

A male scream sounded throughout the mansion.

"M-mother, that was Father's voice-..." The now thirteen year old girl's voice quivered.

"It's okay, sweety. Everything will be okay. Just get under thr bed." The scared, yet calm Mother told her child.

Doing as said, she turned around, noticing the red liquid that covered her Mother's white dress.

"A-aren't you going to..." Her voice squeaked out, but the Mother shook her head as tears slid from her eyes.

"N-no, sweety...I-I can't come under with y-you. I-I have t-to stay out here." Her voice began to crack.

The girl produced tears, "B-but, why? Th-there's enough space!"

"...*Smile* I-I know...Be quiet a-and...n-no matter wh-what y-you see or hear...I love you."

With that being said, the Mother lifted the cover over the open way, shielding their visions of each other.

The girl understood little of what was happening, but her Mother knew exactly who the intruder was and why they had come.

The door was kicked in. From the girl's view, she saw the boots walk in front of the bed, where her Mother stood.

"Where is she." The dark male's voice demanded.

"Like hell I'll tell you and I don't know." Her Mother responded bitterly.

In response of defiance, the Mother was held by the neck, making the girl cover her mouth after hearing her Mother's struggling.

"Such a shame, Lyla. You would give your life for that Angel and bastard child of yours?"

"I-I would...They are the most family I've ever came close to having...unlike you and M--" Her throat was squeezed tighter.

"You bore me. You could've been the heir to our Cubus family, but you chose this than that. Pitiful."

Hearing a snap echo throughout the room, the girl under the bed started to cry silently after seeing her Mother's corpse fall to the floor.

Blood painted the baby blue covers and small blodges covered the sky blue wallpaper along with the cherry brown wood floor.

She stared into those once captivating pearls that were now lifeless. Her last sign of life was slowly smiling at the young girl as she held her hand out.

The thirteen year old reached and touched her hand with her fingertips, trying to muster up her best smile.

The girl's Mother's chest stopped heaving up and down.

All unknown emotions that were nevet shown began to boil inside her:

Anger

Rage

Wrath

Bloodlust.

Slowly, she pulled her hand away from the cold, pale and gritted her teeth, balling her medium small hands into fists.

"...You were lying, Lyla."

The girl made her presence known by quickly crawling out from under the bed and pounced on the intruder.

Her long claws began to scratch and dig at the man's chest nonstop as she cried and yelled.

Making a complete mess, she stopped after the man with dark hair and dark blue eyes became completely still from ripping out his heart.

Blood covered the girl's sky blue dress and innocent face. She licked the blood off her hands.

Hearing footsteps come down the hallway, she turned towards the door as it creaked open.

Staring into a red eye, she became wild again and ran to the door and began to slash her claws at the other intruder in a dark trenchcoat.

"You! You killed her! You and that man killed her! I hate you! Leave this mansion now! LEAVE ME BE!!"

She didn't realize that she was out in the rain, still attempting to hit the man and she did get a few slashes in his abdomen.

The girl jumped backwards and a silver and light blue light around her began to spread around the mansion.

The intruder was on the outside of what it assumed was an unbreakable barrier the girl created.

The girl ran back inside and into the living room, searching for her Father... All she could find...

Was a knife in her Father's chest that he held lifelessly.

"F-Father...n-no...Why did y-you...do th-this to yourself?" The girl questioned her Father, though he would never respond.

A cracking voice turned into loud crying and then crying to screaming.

The mansion began to crumble do to the barrier enclosing on the large mansion. The girl believed she had no more purpose for living.

She held her Father in her arms and rocked back and forth while smiling endlessly.

"It's okay. It's going to be okay. We can all go together in this mansion."

"I can't let you do that." A unknown voice said behind her and pulled the girl away from her Father's body.

"No! You're the other person who was with the intruder! Leave me alone! I want to die in pe-"

The girl was knocked out cold as the mysterious cloaked figure held her bridal-style and walked calmly outside the crashing mansion.

The last thing the girl heard was an apology and the last thing she saw was an...fuschia colored eye.

~Dream Ends~

Slowly fluttering my eyes open, I was met with a...brown ceiling?

Sitting up in a comfortable bed that was bigger than the one back home, I looked around, seeing that I was in a grand bedroom.

'Where am I? And who put me here?' I thought and stood on the floorboards.

Staring down, I was in a white long sleeved nightgown that seemed to come from a royal family.

'Dresses, I can't stand, but this nightgown doesn't seem so bad.' I thought and saw my suitcase on the right side of my bed.

On top of it were my clothes from yesterday. My clean blouse was stitched up, but the thread barely showed and my pants were clean as well.

I put them back on along with my thigh length black boots.

Seeing a mirror, I looked at myself and brushed my eccentric hair with a brush that sat on a silver dresser.

'Just smile, Amelia.' I thought and began to stretch my lips.

Walking out the door, I quietly closed it behind me and looked down each long corridor.

'Which way should I go?' I thought and decided to take the left corridor.

As I walked by some long windows, I looked out see a garden of black roses being tended by a gardener.

I smiled, 'How nice-' That thought was soon stopped once the gardener somehow destroyed a whole bush of roses.

Walking away from the scene, I heard footsteps coming from a corner and I quietly entered a room.

"*Sigh* That was close."

"Not quite, Lady Arabella."

Turning around and pressing my back against the door, I was met with a man putting on a tailcoat with his...butler's uniform.

"M-Mister Michaelis? I-I'm confused. H-how, wh-where, wh-why, and wh-when?"

"I should explain." He said and approached me.

Trying to calm my racing heart, I closed my eyes and nodded. Not pressing my back against the door anymore, I stood my ground.

"Apparently, last night, I heard knocking on the young master's mansion's door. I went to open it and that's when I saw you. You were covered in a little blood and I brought you in. My Master told me to treat you immediately."

My eyes widened, 'Does he...know that I'm...'

"Thank you for your help. How should I ever repay you?"

"No need, a pure spirit like you shouldn't do such a thing for a butler." He said with closed eyes.

I was about to protest, but I somehow knew his word was final, so I nodded...not even once paying attention to how intimate we were.

"Um...did you see...anyone following me?" I quietly asked as I turned away from him, trying to control the heat in my cheeks.

"...I did not." He said in a solemn, yet disgusted tone.

"If that's all, then I should go and make my awakening known to Earl Phantomhive."

"How would you do that exactly if you do not know your way around the mansion?" He asked, I heard the amusement in his tone.

I turned around and looked down, "Y-you're right. Can you...um, please..."

"I thought you'd never ask, Lady Arabella. I'll show you the way to the young master's study." He said while chuckling a little.

Passing me by, I glanced to the right in his red eyes and felt taken aback to a dream...or memory...I had not too long ago.

Turning around, he let me out first and closed the door to what I assumed to be his room and began to walk.

Following close behind, I began to search my thoughts.

'That demon...he didn't follow me into the Phantomhive mansion. I should know why, but...I'm confused about that also.'

"Lady Arabella, were you followed last night?"

"Well...yes, I was."

He was quiet for a second, "Are you still hurting anywhere?"

"No, I feel completely fine now. You're very worrisome, Mister Michaelis." I said with a small chuckle.

"I only worry because you're a guest I'm supposed to be taking care of."

'Demons don't worry. You were only ordered to take care of me because...of the contract you have with Earl Phantomhive.'

(This is going by very slow and I'm just noticing that. Is it? I'll try to pick up the pace with this story! Give me time! Secrets will be let out next chapter.

Kalopsia: The delusion of things being more beautiful than they are.)


	7. The Mistress, Orphic

~Knock knock~

"Come in." The deep voice said.

Mister Michaelis opened the door for me and I walked in before he did.

Setting his eye on me, Earl Phantomhive lifted an eyebrow in confusion.

"You were hurt and you're already better?" He asked me.

"Eh-heh, I'm a quick healer." I said with a closed eyed smile.

"Care to sit down and tell me what happened?" He asked, setting a piece of paper down.

I sat down in a chair that was in front of his desk as Mister Michaelis poured me and the Earl a cup of Earl Grey tea to which I thanked him.

"Well?" He asked before taking a sip.

I set my cup down, "Earl Phantomhive, do you believe...in angels and demons?"

He stopped sipping and put the teacup on the saucer, "What if I do believe in them?"

"Would you be afraid if I said I am one of those beings?"

He narrowed his eye, "An Angel, hm? I suppose you were right, Sebastian."

I glanced to Mister Michaelis who gave a small smirk, "Not quite." I replied and stared at the cup of tea.

"What do you mean by that." He demanded with a stern tone.

"...I'm both of them." I stated as my eyes turned fuschia.

"All the more interesting." Mister Michaelis remarked.

"Hm. What kind of demon are you?" The Earl questioned, seemingly to get interested.

I stopped sipping my tea and stared into his eye, "Please, don't become interested or entranced by me...for I am a Succubus."

*Silence*

"You don't look like one." Earl Phantomhive stated boldly.

"Master, it's not about appearance. It's how she can shift her appearance. Lady Arabella, is this how you normally appear?" Mister Michaelis noted and asked.

"Is that how you normally appear, Crow?" I turned the question around with an smile.

He was amused at my retort, "Much more frightening if I didn't."

"I do normally appear like this...somewhat."

"I'm supposing those scratches in your back are not ordinary either. Sebastian tells me that you were followed by another demon. Why."

"I'm unsure of why. I do know that he was a butler and his Master was...quite fond of me."

*BAM*

"Young master!" A innocent male voice yelled.

Looking behind me, I saw a young man...or the gardener from before.

He took a glance at me and his face flushed red.

"What is it, Finny." Earl Phantomhive demanded irritatingly.

"S-sir! Earl Trancy is here along with his butler, Mister Faustus!"

I lifted an eyebrow, 'Earl Trancy? Mister Faustus? I wonder who they are. Acquaintances of Earl Phantomhive's?' I thought in wonder.

"Why are they here."

"W-well, s-sir...I believe they're here for Miss Arabella." He said bashfully.

"Me? I know no one by those names. But, I will see them." I said and stood from the chair.

"Lady Arabella, me and the Master will see to them." Mister Michaelis said, sitting me back down.

"...Right..." I replied suspiciously as I eyed Earl Phantomhive who walked out of the office with Mister Michaelis behind him.

-Shut-*Silence*

"Um...Miss Arabella, please don't worry. I'm sure the young master has it handled." He said with red coating his cheeks.

"Is your name Finny?" I asked him with a smile.

His blush deepened, "I-it's actually Finnian, but I go by Finny for short."

I stood and approached him, "Well, Finnian. Would you let me pass...please?" I asked him in my Angelic voice.

"Y-y-yes, M-Miss Arabella!" He stuttered and moved aside.

"Thank you very much, Finnian." I thanked and kissed his forehead.

Finnian fainted once my lips touched his forehead. I put him under a sleep spell, knowing Earl Phantomhive told him to keep watch over me.

Closing the Earl's office door, I stepped over Finnian's unconscious body and walked the way towards where I sensed two demons.

'That other scent...is it the demon from last night?!' I thought as I began to run and take different directions.

Running down the last corridor, I turned and stopped at the stairs, seeing the two familiar faces from last night.

"I simply came to this wretched place to get--ah, there's my darling!" The blonde from before exclaimed after seeing me.

"I'm not your darling." I stated with a grim expression as I proceeded down the stairs.

"If Lady Arabella wishes not to come with you, I believe I can't let her out of my site." Earl Phantomhive told who I believe was Earl Trancy.

"Oh, come now, don't tell me that you have a thing for the angelic succubus." He said playfully and stared back at me, "Come with me, 'Gypsy'."

I glared at him, "Hell would need to freeze over before I do that."

Earl Trancy frowned, "Why not."

"I'm not some object you can toy with unlike your butler." I said and crossed my arms with a frown.

"Quite a feisty one, I like you even more." He replied with a smile.

I noticed Earl Phantomhive frown, "Shall we settle this with a demon's duel?"

"We shall." Earl Trancy agreed.

"May I participate?" Their eyes turned towards me, "Do not think a American noblewoman is incapable of fighting." I passed the four males.

~Small Time Skip~

"It's only fair that Lady Arabella sets the rules." Earl Phantomhive stated, staring at me.

We stood in a forest. Earl Phantomhive and Earl Trancy stood on the sidelines as me, Mister Michaelis, and Mister Faustus stood on opposite sides.

"If Mister Faustus wins against me, I will go with Earl Trancy. If Mister Michaelis wins against me...I get to stay here."

'And let him keep me.' I thought darkly, but I shook it away, 'Damn my succubus mind frame.'

"Very well." Mister Faustus said and studied me as each butler prepared themselves.

On the other hand, I took off my black tailcoat and slid off my gloves, revealing my abnormal red nails.

"You're not going to use any weapon, but your fists? That's one way to get killed easily." Earl Trancy questioned, then boldly told.

"My fighting is self-taught." I said and charged at Mister Michaelis first.

He smirked, getting ready to cut me, but I slid on the ground and unbalanced his footing.

Mister Faustus attacked me, but I did a little trick as I spinned in my kicking and successfully knocked him into a tree.

(She's break dancing in her fighting.)

I jumped back on my feet and used Aikido, a Japanese martial arts that uses your opponent's fighting techniques against themselves.

Spinning around towards Mister Michaelis, I shaped my hands into blades and struck him five times in the abdomen.

Also sending him to a tree, I quickly spinned around and upper cutting Mister Faustus in the chin with my blade-like right hand.

Giving one last blow, I kicked him in the side and he slid on the ground.

"Is that all you two got? Come on, play with me.~" I whined playfully.

"Such a vile woman." Mister Faustus commented and put his glasses in his right chest pocket.

Feeling a presence coming from behind me, I turned to see Mister Michaelis charging at me as his eyes flashed fuschia.

Grinning at him, it didn't last for long because I felt another presence charging at me from behind.

I was unsure of what to do as panic revealed on my face, 'They're cornering me in between!'

"Claude! Win her for me!" Earl Trancy yelled with excitement.

Having no other choice, I spread my gray angelic wings out and boosted off the ground up to a tree branch.

The two butlers clashed each other with silver and gold silverware as I hung downwards on the branch while smiling at the two.

"~Catch me if you can.~" I sung to them and spread my wings further again before falling from the branch, then flying in the air.

"After her, Sebastian, that's an order." Earl Phantomhive ordered.

"Yes, my Lord."

I dodged silverware that was thrown at me in the air and I began to quietly chuckle to myself.

'I see that Mister Michaelis is not doing this just because Earl Phantomhive ordered him to...What is he planning? And Mister Faustus...Earl Trancy didn't order him to go after me. Why is that?' I took notice of and questioned in my mind.

Feeling something hold me back and clip my wings together while trying to get away, I looked behind me to see Mister Faustus holding a grip on a vine to my wings.

Mister Michaelis ran up the vine as Mister Faustus grimaced at him and I panicked at how fast he was coming towards me.

'I guess I have no choice.' I thought as I closed my eyes.

A bluish black mist covered my body form and I began to fall from the vine. My long, gray wings went into my body.

Falling to the ground on my feet, I let the transformation go through its process...'It's been two hundred years since I last took this transformation.'

The blue in my hair became an electric blue as its length came to the ground. My eyes turned an enticing fuschia purple.

My clothing turned into a long, black kimono that hung off my shoulders that drags on the ground, decorated with colorful lanterns and bells. A long and black sash coated my forearms.

Red lipstick coated my lips along with the black eyeliner and eyeshadow.

"I figured it was you...'Mistress of the East'." Mister Faustus spoke.

I rose on my legs and tilted my head, "What do you ever mean?" I asked in a seducing tone.

"So, this is the 'Mistress of the East' I've heard so much about. 'A succubus who sleeps with men who have done evil, then she would take their souls'." Mister Michaelis quoted the saying that was told about me.

"That...that was long ago and I rather not remember it. Half of those rumors aren't true." I said bitterly while looking down.

"What do you mean by that." Earl Phantomhive suddenly demanded.

'I couldn't tell before, but...the Earl is a demon himself. He'll have to live this miserable life of a demon.' I thought sadly.

"It's true that I did killed those men, but I only seduced them. Men in East Asia call me 'Mistress of the East' or 'Gypsy' and my Mother...'Mistress of the West'. She terrorized the men in the Americas."

"How intriguing." Mister Michaelis said nonchalantly, "But I believe our duel isn't over, Lady Arabella."

"I believe it is, Mister Michaelis."

After saying that, I morphed through him and walked back to the mansion.

"I win, so...I will do as I please."

(Was this a long chapter? Mm...a little, it just took me a long time to think this up.

Orphic: Mysterious and entrancing; beyond ordinary understanding.)


	8. The Mistress, Petrichor

It's been a week since I came to cloudy skies of London, England.

Currently, I was nowhere in lengths of the Phantomhive manor. I wondered the wet streets of London.

I wore the same black tailcoat, a royal blue long sleeved blouse that showed my shoulders, womenswear black dress pants, and black knee length boots.

Before I left the manor, I smelled the scent of rain, so I brung my parasol. The wisteria that designed it was pearl lavender to the of midnight blue and purple.

I haven't heard from who I now know as Alois Trancy since two days ago when he made a 'visit'.

Apparently, I learned the two Earls disliked each other in the past and present. The same goes for the butlers.

My form was normal again, 'I haven't made any progress with finding the murderer of my Father. *Sigh* Earl Phantomhive told me he would keep a lookout for the murderer, but...I don't want him getting involved.'

Looking up to the rain, a memory occurred to me.

-Flashback-

A rainy midnight...

Midnights the 'Mistress of the East' would hunt for her prey.

I was running away from some villagers that found me eating a young man's soul.

Panting hardly after I finally made my escape, I walked into forest that was a couple meters away from me.

Rain, forests, and midnight air is what the dark side of me liked...liked when I hunted my victims down.

Like some human women say, I despise men who are no good.

In the long...maybe one hundred seventeen years I've been living in supernatural time and seventeen years in human time, I have only seen but a few diamonds in the rough of men.

I came to the conclusion of removing the men who can't do good or change their lives of this world, I thought it was right.

It wasn't right. This wasn't my role to do that.

No one knew much about the 'Gypsy' either, only that she was a demonic woman who took evil men's souls...

No one knew her background story...

Why she appeared two hundred years ago...

What purpose she served...

Or how lonely she was...

Coming back to my senses, I noticed there was someone standing in my pathway...seeming to have no intention of moving aside.

"Are you here to kill me?"

This person walked forward out of the shadows and revealed themselves. I was surprised to see it was one half of my kind.

His eyes were golden and he wore a kimono with black cloak over him, shielding the rest of his identity.

"I expected the 'Gypsy' to be more horrifying than what the humans explained."

"Is that a compliment?" I asked with a smirk etching to my face.

"It was a comment." He replied sternly.

"You're mean."

"Frankly, I do not care. I only came here for one purpose."

"*Chuckle* Want me to bed you?"

"I believe the humans were right, you are very suggestive. That's not what I came for. I've come to ask you for your significance here."

My eyes widened in happiness, "Are you really...asking me this?"

"If you do not know the own answer to your question, I suggest you leave."

With that said, the demon walked back into the shadows and disappeared within them...

Not knowing he was one of the reasons to encourage the 'Gypsy' to quit her ways.

-Flashback Ends-

"It's you..." A familiar voice brought me out of my memory.

I looked down and was met with sapphire eyes, "Micah?"

"It is you!" He exclaimed and hugged me tightly, then let go.

"Oh...it's nice to see you again as well. How are you?" I greeted with a sad smile.

"I'm fine, Heaven's fine, how's Earth?"

"Good, I guess. I just...I don't know if I found the culprit of my Father's death." I said and looked down.

"Is he a demon?"

"Yeah, he is. He's a butler named Sebastian Michaelis, working for a young man named Ciel Phantomhive here in London, just like you said." I explained in more detail.

He smiled, "This Sebastian Michaelis has to be him. Do you suspect anyone else here?"

"I'm uncertain of this other butler who's a demon as well...His name is Claude Faustus. He also works for a young man named Alois Trancy." I informed him.

"Trancy?...Hey, if I were you, I'd stay away from that guy. He's...a little out of it and I do think his butler could've been behind it, but he was apart of another event."

"Another event?" I questioned.

"It has to do with-"

"Lady Arabella." A stern voice called out to me in the rain.

Turning around, I saw Earl Phantomhive with Mister Michaelis behind him and I gave a noticing smile before turning back to Micah.

"I might take your thinking into consideration, thank you." I said and gave a small bow.

"Anything for my Father's friend's child." He said and left, disappearing into the crowd.

I turned around fully and approached the two, "Who was that?" The Earl aked suspiciously.

"The son of my Father's friend...and maybe an information breaker." I said with a joking smile.

"What did he tell you."

"...Why would you want to know that?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

"He may be a chess piece on my gameboard." He simply stated.

"Hmm, everything must be a game to you." I said, "Anyway, where are the two of you going?"

"...To take care of business with the Grim Reaper." He said and passed by me along with Mister Michaelis.

I caught up to the Earl, "Y-you mean...that Grim Reaper or...the Undertaker?"

"How do you know him?" Mister Michaelis asked curiously.

"Well...it's a long story. Let's just say I met him the first day I came to London. It's best if I don't stay around, I'll see you back at the mansion."

I ran the other way, not wanting to answer whatever else questions Earl Phantomhive would have in store for me.

~Small Time Skip~ -Flashback-

After cleaning the blood from my skin in a waterfall, I put on my black kimono that was designed with colorful lanterns in different sizes.

The sleeves hung off my shoulders a bit as I shifted it into a movable position where I could easily run.

I sat on a boulder as the waterfall continued to...well, fall. The blue moon shined brightly on the water, which reflected the sphere.

"It's you again."

"Hello to you too, deary."

Remembering my old and well acquainted 'friend', she smiled at his reflection in the water.

"What are you doing here?"

"What? I couldn't come to see my lovely Mistress?"

Standing up, I turned to the Grim Reaper with a seductive grin as I approached him.

"How sweet...You were worried about me, Grimy?" I asked and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"You're about sixteen hundred years old, I have to. For your age, you began late for being what you are."

"I know that...but I had to decide about some things. Let's not talk about that right now...I just want you to hold me.~" I mused.

"As you wish." The Reaper said and hugged me around my waist.

Breathing in his scent, I enjoyed being caressed by him. His soul was worth taking, but I never did...

The Reaper was a...'special' friend.

-Flashback Ends- ~?~

I brought myself out of memory again and looked outside the balcony's double doors I stood in front of.

The rain started to slowly stop and I made a small smile, enjoying the scent the rain left behind.

"I hope Earl Phantomhive and Mister Michaelis are alright..."

'Grimy...I haven't thought or said that name in two hundred years. At least...he was there to be-...'

Shaking my head, I stared at my reflection again and sighed. Turning around, I went to open my door, then walked out.

'I'm going to go have some fun. This will be a once in an opportunity to do so since the Earl is...wanting to know more about me.'

"Miss Arabella! Are you alright?!" The three servants ran from around the corner up to me and Tanaka.

"Yes, is there something wrong?"

"Did you see a a big dog?!" Mey-rin asked with high self-esteem.

"*Sweat drop* Um...no? But, I'm fine."

"Miss Arabella, we need your help." Bardroy said while rubbing the back of his head with a nervous smile.

"What do you need help with?"

~Small Time Skip~ -Ciel's P.O.V-

"A 'friend' he said..." I mumbled under my breath, "What do you think of it, Sebastian?"

"I suggest that he was a caretaker and a acquaintance for Lady Arabella, Master."

"Hmm..." 'What kind of aquaintance?'

Approaching my manor, the carriage driver opened the door and I stepped out after Sebastian.

Sensing trouble, I looked around the garden and my guess was right.

-Amelia's P.O.V-

"Why can't he calm down?!" I yelled, dodging the fire.

"He's a demon hound! And we were hoping you could calm him down!" Finny said, running the other direction with Bardroy.

'He?' I questioned and smirked as I turned on mu heel and faced the demon hound known as Pluto.

"Pluto.~" I called out to him.

Immediately, he stopped in front of me and stared at the illusion of my succubus form.

"Please, stop. You're making the garden a mess. If you stop, I'll give you a reward."

Pluto sat on all fours and leaned down towards me, licking my right hand that was outstretched towards him.

Laughing, I came closer to him and rubbed his fur as he rubbed his large head against my body.

"Look at that Master, she tamed the demon hound." A velvety voice spoke.

Staring to my left, I saw the Earl with the butler behind him, staring at me and Pluto with hidden amazement.

"Well, he wouldn't stop making the garden a mess, so your servants asked me to 'calm' him down. It's funny how I was able to do it, right, Mister Michaelis?" I asked him with a closed eyed smile.

He returned the gesture, "I suppose so, Lady Arabella."

"You did it, Miss! It's just...how did you do it?" Mey-Rin cheered, then questioned.

"*Giggle* Just a little technique my Mother taught me for a pet to 'submit' to you." I said as me and Finny rubbed his fur.

"Is that so..." The Earl said unpleasantly.

Nodding, lots of steam came from Pluto and I tilted my head to the side in confusion as I stepped away from him.

When the steam cleared, my whole face turned red and I turned away from who I supposed was Pluto.

"Has he no decency?!" I yelled, covering my face.

"Sorry about that, Miss Arabella. I forgot to mention he can transform between a hound and a human." Finny information nervously.

Feeling something rub against my right thigh, I decided to use my ability of able to see things without opening my eyes.

Slightly turning, I rubbed the hair I knew was Pluto's and sighed a little, knowing he wanted my forgiveness.

"You know how to see without opening your eyes?! And I can't even do that..." Mey-Rin noticed.

"Of course, she does! We, Americans, teach ourselves how to basically do everything!" Bardroy said happily.

"Bardroy has a point. We are a growing nation." I agreed while smiling.

~Time Skip~

Night had reached.

I walked to the Earl's office after I slid on my night kimono, which was one I haven't wore since two years ago.

'I wonder what he would want me for at this time of night...'Want me'...'time of night'...Just what is the Earl Phantomhive planning.'

Knocking on the door to his office, a solemn 'Come in' was heard through the door.

Opening the door, I was greeted with the sweet smell of Darjeeling tea, one of my favorite teas.

"How did you know?" I asked, closing the door behind me and approaching his desk.

"Undertaker told me. Have a seat."

I sat down and took a sip, "That's why you were 'going to take care of business'. You could've asked me about my past."

"I don't trust suspects when I meet them, Lady Arabella."

"Oh? What am I a suspect of?"

"The killing of those men in East Asia."

I put the teacup down and held my hands out together, "Then, take me to jail. For all I care, torture me. I know I've done wrong."

"A demon surrendering easily. I haven't seen this in a long time. Master, I advise you to keep an eye on Lady Arabella more." Mister Michaelis informed.

"I'm not imprisoning you or torturing you." He stated while glaring at me.

I put my hands down, "Then, what shall my punishment be?"

"To make up for what you've done, you will become a part time maid of the Phantomhive mansion." He stated, then sipped his Earl Grey tea.

I slowly smiled and started to chuckle, "Okay, okay. On one condition...I'm not wearing a dress."

He lifted an eyebrow, "Do you loathe them, Lady Arabella?"

"...It's not that. They come with bad memories...especially white ones." I said, trying to supress my memory.

The Earl didn't question any further than that. I'm uncertain, but he could've seen the guilt and regret in my eyes.

"If our business here is done, than I shall return to my room." I said, then morphed to my bedroom.

(Yes! This chapter is longer! I hope you enjoyed--what did he just say? Sorry, I'm watching 'Hetalia: Paint It, White!' The part where Tony was...saying random profanity.

Petrichor: The wonderful smell in the air after it's been raining.)


	9. The Mistress, Novaturient

-Flashback-

Waking up in black covered arms, I looked up to see who was holding me.

I couldn't see his face. His face was covered by the collars of a black trenchcoat and large black hat. His hands, black leather gloves.

"...Who are you?" My voice, no longer of a young lady, but a young woman.

The stranger didn't reply to me. Taking this chance, I looked down to see I was wearing a kimono...a kimono my Mother bought me.

My feet were pale, yet tan and bare. My long hair was nearly inches from the ground and dark blue streaks went down each side. My body was of a woman ready to go into her twenties.

Half of the memories of what happened came back and I nuzzled my face into the stranger's coat, silently crying.

Feeling the stranger stop in his footsteps, I felt a gloved hand rub my head soothingly...as if trying to comfort me.

Knowing that this stranger was a male demon do to him holding me with one hand and his unusual scent of tea, I looked back up to him with tear stained cheeks.

Setting me down on my feet, the demon wiped away my tears and lifted something black in his left hand.

It was a black sash. The demon folded it around my forearms, then I think he stared at me, seeing how it looked.

He came closer towards me and I took small steps back until he engulfed me in a soft hug.

Unknown to the feeling that was in my heart, I somehow felt safe and comfort, so I returned the hug.

That nice moment didn't last when I felt something burn on the left side of my neck...

Before I knew it, the demon branded me with some type of symbol.

-Flashback Ends-

"You're shaking, Amelia." A familiar serious voice spoke.

Realizing that I was pouring the tea for Earl Phantomhive's morning breakfast, I bowed after I carefully poured it.

"Very sorry, sir." I apologized and went back to my position near the window in the dining room.

'...Who was he? I mean, he was there at the scene, but...he couldn't have killed my Father...could he? And what was his scent again?...T...te...tea? That's right, tea-'

My eyes widened and I cringed at the word 'tea'. Glancing to Mister Michaelis who told the list of things the Earl was supposed to do, my head began to hurt.

'Tea...tea...what else?! Red eye...wore black..from what I could see, his hair was black that night, too.'

"Miss Arabella, you seem as if you want to ask a question." I heard the velvety voice say.

"Actually, I do. Mister Michaelis, do you know a woman by the name of...Lyla Miabella?"

"Hm...yes, we would cross paths once in a while. Why is that?"

"No particular reason. If you'd excuse me, Earl Phantomhive, I have to take care of something." I said, bowed, and left.

~Tiny Time Skip~

I sat on a bench in the garden, rubbing the black sash between my fingers.

'Could it be...him? Mister Michaelis is very nonchalant...and so was he. They both have the scent of tea...both wear black. For all I know, it may not be him.'

"~Well, well, who is this we have here?" A smooth voice asked.

I looked up and was met with odd colored green irises...along with lots of the color red.

"You're a Grim Reaper, but who are you?"

"~My name is Grell! ~How wonderful, a new pet the Earl has! ~You're just as charming as Bassy!"

"Excuse me...'Bassy'? As in Sebastian?" I questioned the man--or woman--oddly.

"~Indeed! ~I want to play with you!" He yelled and glomped me in a hug.

My cheeks flushed, "S-sir, c-could you please get off of m--mmph!!!"

This Grell person kissed me and I couldn't help, but kiss him back because I was trapped and the succubus side of me was taking control.

'No! You have to resist!' I thought as I pushed him off of me, then got up to do some damage.

Next thing I know, a fork, spoon, and knife...even a cleaver...was thrown at the Reaper, but he jumped away before he could get hit.

"~Oh, there's my Bassy!"

"I would advise you to stay away from the young woman, Grell." Mister Michaelis told him as he stepped in front of me.

"Why is that?! I'm not enough for you?! Anyway, ~her lips taste like the scent of tulips, I can tell she's a succubus." He said and winked at me.

Mister Michaelis attacked again as Grell took out a chainsaw and the two began to battle.

"P-please, stop this at once!" I tried to stop them, but they didn't listen.

'Normally, Mister Michaelis would listen, but he seems to be very...angered. Is it because...'

Stepping back, so I wouldn't get between the fight, I almost tripped from not watching my step, but arms caught me.

"Hm. Another one. More work is waiting in the future." An emotionless voice said.

Looking up, I was met with another pair of green eyes that were shielded with glasses, my cheeks reheated.

"I'm sorry!" I apologized, got out of his grip, and bowed formally.

"And a new one. But respectful at least." He added as he scribbled something in a book.

Confused by the new Grim Reaper, I turned around and decided to put an end to the meaningless fight.

My black Tessens appeared in my hands. It had a white moon on the front of it and cherry blossoms designing it. On the back were four platinum kunai knives on each.

Throwing my Tessens forward, but not letting them go, the kunai knives were sent at the two.

To my relief, they both saw eight knives coming at them, so they dodged them.

"Stop this meaningless fight." I told the both of them.

"Sutcliffe. Skipping work again?" The confusing Reaper questioned as he wrote something in his book.

"~I just wanted to have some fun with Bassy and the new woman, Will!"

He sighed and closed his book, "You imbecile."

'I'm glad Finny or the other servants aren't here to hear this. I'm surprised they haven't suspected Mister Michaelis or Earl Phantomhive yet.'

"Why the bloody hell is he here in my garden." I heard the Earl demand annoyingly, approaching the scene.

"Master, it seems that Grell is here to 'play' with our new part time maid." Mister Michaelis informed him.

"~I just wanted to see how this American noblewoman I've been hearing about looks! I heard that she took down a thief."

"And that gave you reason to leave, Sutcliffe?" Mister Spears asked.

"You haven't heard my full reason, Will! ~This here, is the seductive succubus, 'Mistress of the East'."

Mister Spears stared to me, "Double work I have to put with. Do not cause me trouble, woman. Come, Sutcliffe, before I give you more work."

Highly offended, I turned the right Tessin in my hand into a circular, silver throwing blade that posed as an Yin and Yang symbol. Its name is called Valhalla.

The symbol were also blades that stuck out the circular blade. It could cut someone's head into three slices. The circular blade connected to my right Tessin by a silver chain.

Throwing the blade at Mister Spears who was about to walk off with Grell, he stopped the blade with a spear that appeared in his left hand.

"I heard that the 'Gypsy' has three forms of weapons. I would like to see the last when I have business here. Good day to you all." He said and flung my blade back to me before disappearing.

Catching the blade with my right hand, causing it to bleed, I sighed and morphed the weapons away into peach blossoms.

"Impressive. I might have more use of you than I thought." Earl Phantomhive said, interest lacing his voice.

I stared at my bleeding hand, "I have human emotion too, y'know." I said, then wrapped my bloodied hand in a handkerchief.

"I didn't think you would."

I turned slightly before walking off, "I'm just trying to change."

~Small Time Skip~

Leaning against a tree while staring at the midday komorebi, I stared at my reflection in a puddle of yesterday's rain.

'Does anyone know me as Amelia Ara-...no, no one knows me by my real name. I had to change it...in order to stay in hiding.'

"Still no progress." I said and sighed.

"Progress in what, Lady Arabella?" The velvety voice asked behind the tree I leaned against.

"Mister Michaelis-"

"Calling me Sebastian will do nicely, my Lady." He said before I could say anymore.

"...Sebastian, have you ever felt...lost?"

"Since I'm bound to this Earth with the Master now, you can say that."

"Oh...I feel lost, too."

"Going back to earlier, I take this 'progress' as in finding the murderer of your Father? Is that why you feel lost...or for another reason?"

"That too, but I've been meaning to ask you the real question. I just hope that I am wrong."

He chuckled, "Ask any question and I'll answer it honestly. Rare for a demon to say, though I give my word."

"Okay...Six years ago...did you save me from a crumbling mansion?"

*Silence*

"...I did."

Staying quiet, the wind was the only thing that could be heard as I began to make up scenarios in my mind.

"Did you murder my Father?"

"...I did not."

"...Why did you save me?"

"I saw you once before...and then, I became interested in you. Lady Miabella knew of this as well. She'd let me watch you from afar when your Father wasn't around. Sometimes, you would catch me."

Searching through my memories as a young girl, I did remember noticing and seeing a shady figure move in hidden places.

I wondered why I never told her about the mysterious figure either.

"So, that was you...Sebastian, why are you interested in me?"

"Maybe that you're an alluring succubus or that you have a mixture of good and evil kinds. I don't know myself."

'To be honest...I didn't even know I became interested in you either when you saved me.' I thought and leaned off the tree.

Coming around the tree, I saw Sebastian leaning on it as well. He glanced at me before looking at the leaves on the branches again.

"I suppose you're angry at me." He said with a smirk.

Closing the space between us, I turned into my succubus form. Wrapping my left arm around his neck and putting my right hand on the back on his neck, I made him look down at me.

Using no words and only actions, Sebastian wrapped his arms around my waist and leaned down to my eye level.

He pulled my body closer to his. Looking longingly into my multicolor eyes, our faces came closer.

Connecting lips hungrily, I wrapped my arms around his neck as he lifted my thighs up around his waist, turning me towards the tree.

Staring into each fuschia eye colors, he slipped his tongue pass my lips and began to conquer...more quickly than I thought.

"O-ow..ahh, Sebastian..." I moaned since he bit the right side of my neck.

The symbolic brand began to burn again, which made me arch my back. He licked the blood every time he would bite hard.

Going back to my lips, he squished my sides, making me pur like a cat. Chuckling, he let me down and turned me around towards him.

"*Whimper* More, Sebastian~..."

"You're very impatient...Lady Fukumitsu."

My eyes widened when he said my real last name, "I...I shouldn't be surprised that you knew that...please, don't tell my real identity to anyone."

"Your secret is safe with me...Lady Arabella."

Letting my hands slip from around his neck, I stepped back with red cheeks now...

"I'll be going now." I said and I turned into leaves and the wind blew me towards the mansion.

A: Um...the readers are here, Kitsu.

Wh-what? Right! Hey, reader-chans/kuns! I'm just thinking of, y'know...life.

Novaturient: Desiring or seeking powerful change in one's life, behavior, or situation.)


	10. The Mistress, Limerence

"Hey, you..."

Stopping in my footsteps as a drunken man approached me, I grimaced at the smell of alcohol that tainted him.

'He's a tainted human now. He worships a drink now...I see a dark future coming his way.'

"What is it, sir?"

"You're an odd looking lady in that get-up...but you'll have to do. Come with me and you won't get hurt." He said, pulling a gun to my right cheek.

I wore my 'special' kimono. My eyes were applied with eyeliner and eyeshadow as my lips were dyed with volcanic red lipstick.

"...Am I to feel threatened?"

The drunken, yet impatient man pulled me closer by my waist as he put more pressure on my cheek with the gun.

"I don't have time for this. Do ya wanna die or not?"

"I should be asking you that, sir." My normal tone changed seductively.

Immediately, the man was trapped in my midnight blue and purple eyes that was unseen by the normal human eye.

Slipping a piece of paper out of the man's left pocket unbeknownst to him, I kept seducing him until I heard my orders.

"You've done your part, Miss Arabella. Sebastian, now."

"Yes, my Lord." We both responded.

When I heard those orders, I pushed the man away from me and moved to the side as Sebastian held the man against the wall with one hand.

"My Master has some questions for you, sir."

As Earl Phantomhive approached the man, he turned towards me, "Good job."

I nodded, then handed the piece of paper in my hand to him. Leaning on the right side of the alleyways wall, I stared up at the clouded sky.

'A bad soul he is...If I were that power hungry, then it wouldn't even be worth eating. Care for humans, I do. I just wish they wouldn't be corrupted by harmful evil.'

My hair blew up gently up in the unknown wind London never knew it had as my kimono shifted, acting as a cover-up of the scene.

"We're done here." I heard Earl Phantomhive announce.

Feeling something warm and liquid on my left cheek, I looked to the now pool of blood...the man was nowhere to be found.

I gasped, "...Y..you didn't spare him?"

"Why would I?"

"I'm a demon and I have sympathy for others...You could have at least gave him another chance at life!" I said sadly and told him angrily.

"Would he have really changed if he went any further with you?" The Earl questioned, lifting an eyebrow.

"...No, but I would have. I never eaten a soul since two hundred years ago. The reason why I take the evil is to purify them with what good I have left within me."

"Oh? You're trying to cleanse the world? There's no such thing, Miss Arabella." The Earl replied bitterly.

"I've changed my ways and looked at the world differently. Truth to be told...humans are more frightening than demons, but that doesn't mean they can turn their lives around."

Turning on my heel, I began to walk out the alleyway that was darkened by the pits of endless dark sky.

"Miss Arabella, what are you implying?" The Earl questioned before I left.

I slightly turned and gave a small frowning smile, "I didn't have a choice. I'm implying that you had a choice...of a good or bad life when you were captured, Ciel."

~Tiny Time Skip~

Appearing before the lake I was at when I met Earl Trancy, I stared at the inhumane creature that reflected my 'innocence' in the water.

Making the water vibrate and disfigure my face, I narrowed ne eyes at remembering what Earl Phantomhive said.

'Oh? You're trying to cleanse the world?' There's no such thing, Miss Arabella.'

'Cleanse the world...something I attempted to do with the men in east Asia. Cleansing the world is not my purpose nor my goal, not anymore.'

Looking up from the shaking water, I saw a woman staring right back with an intrigued look of...

Of hope?

'Who is she and why is she staring at me like that? Don't tell me I can seduce wo-...a Flower de--!!'

"Now, Claude!"

With slow reflexes, I didn't turn around fast enough and that resulted in me getting hit halfway in the back of my head.

Hitting the ground hard, my vision became blurry and I saw golden eyes shielded with glasses over me.

Attempting to get up to fight, I was stopped by Earl Trancy who smiled sadistically at me.

"Don't stand or you'll get hurt more. Just squirm until you faint."

Black spots slowly and painfully clouded my vision as my breathing became heavier.

'...No...I can't...be weak...'

~Small Time Skip~ ~Dream/Flashback~

"Such a beautiful woman..." The helpless young man said, stumbling toward the woman with unlocking eyes.

Smirking at his handsomeness, the seductive succubus kept alluring him towards her with no second thoughts.

'His soul is very tainted...and looks so good--No! I can't keep doing this, it's wrong! But, you know you're hungry and want to help humans...Am-'

"Don't say that name! And you, run, get away!" The Angel in her yelled at the demon, then at the helpless man.

No longer being captivated in her gaze, the young man screamed at the woman's true appearance and ran away.

Black furry ears showed on her head, a blavk pointy devil's tail readied itself from the back top of her waist, and eyes of deadly fuschia tried to contain itself.

Everything else about the dangerous woman remained the same.

Her handmade kimono given to her by her Mother...

Her long, smooth black and electric blue hair...

Her wanting hourglass shape...

Her unknowingly big chest...

And her silky tone.

Everything about her was a trap...and she didn't want it to be.

"Oh dear...a demon who refuses to accept what she is? I've never seen such a thing before..."

Slowly looking behind her at the unknown voice, she was greeted by green eyes...

Green eyes of a Grim Reaper.

Stepping away from the man who seemed dangerous to her, she's the one who became enchanted by him.

"Wh-who are you..."

"Oh? A sixteen hundred in a half newborn? It's to be unexpected. What's your name, deary?"

The frightened succubus hesitated for a while before saying a false name, "...'Gypsy'...I..I don't clearly remember my real name." She lied.

"Too bad, so sad, Miss 'Gypsy'. Hm, are you hungry? You can't resist for long."

"As long as I live, I will not seduce a human into bed with me...but I cannot promise I will eat an evil man's soul either."

"An evil man's soul you want? *Chuckle* An evil man's soul you will get, Miss 'Gypsy'."

~Dream/Flashback Ends~

Hearing whispering disturb my slumber, I slowly opened my eyes.

Being met with three pairs of mahogany eyes, my body sat up involuntarily at the scent of three males, but I stopped it.

Shaking my head lightly, I looked up to the three pair of red eyes again and tilted my head in slight confusion.

"Um...where am I?" I questioned them and studied the room I was in.

The strange group of...triplets? moved away from me and began to hold a quiet conversation with each other.

'...Okay, then.' I thought as I admired the baby blue canopy bed I layed on, 'It seems like they're not going to tell me and if that's the case, why are they even here?!'

Sliding my legs off the bed and to the cold floor, I got up and went to the window, looking through the curtains that spilled sunlight.

'It's morning...What a nice garden, too. It's a challenge with Earl Phantomhive's-'

My widened, "Earl Phantomhive!" I said surprisingly and ran out the door, past the shocked triplets.

'What am I thinking?! For all I know, Earl Phantomhive and Sebastian may be in trouble! I have to get out of here somehow!'

Not paying attention to where I was going, I turned a corner and ran into someone accidentally as we tumbled down a set of stairs.

Rolling away from the person, I sat on my knees and bowed my head relentlessly in apology.

"I'm very sorry!" I told whoever I knocked down apologetically.

"No, my Lady. I'm the one who should apologize. I am deeply sorry." A gentle female voice said.

Looking upwards, my eyes met with the woman's from before. She looked away from my eye contact and proceeded to pick up broken pieces of teacups.

"Here, let me help you." I told her and helped her.

"No, please, I'll-"

"Hannah, you're such a reckless maid. What am I to do with you?" I heard the familiar sadistic voice say as he proceeded down the steps.

The Flower demon known as 'Hannah', stiffened at Earl Trancy's voice and she began to tremble when he approached her.

Taking notice of this, it seemed as though the Earl was about to hurt her, so I grabbed her and hugged her towards me.

"She didn't do anything wrong. It was my fault." I defended her in a stern tone.

He glared at me, "Lady Arabella, don't take up for her. Hannah, clean up this mess or you'll be punished."

Miss Hannah nodded and let go of me as she picked up the pieces of the broken teacups.

Frowning, I was about to help her until the Earl picked me off the ground by my sides.

"There is no need to help her. You will dine with me for breakfast." He told me and pulled me towards what I think was a dining room.

Glancing over my right shoulder, Miss Hannah gave me a apologetic smile before going back to picking up the pieces.

Before I knew it, a chair was pulled out for me and I quickly glanced to see it was Mister Faustus, so I sat down and he slid the chair in for me.

Doing the same for Earl Trancy, I noticed that the triplets were here from before and they served the food when Mister Faustus nodded at them.

"I finally have you."

"Tell me, why would you be so interested...in someone like me, Earl Trancy?" I questioned him.

"You can say that I take interest in what or whoever catches my eye." He said with a closed eyed smile.

"...Should I feel honored?"

"Why, of course."

Taking a sip of the Lady Grey tea, I glared at Earl Trancy, wanting to know what his purpose of bringing me here.

Glancing at the orderly paired gold silverware, I studied them to their nearest and sharpest edge. I wondered how it could cut through people.

"Tell me more about yourself, would you, Lady Arabella?"

I put my cup down back on the saucer, "There's nothing to tell."

"I think there is. Everyone has a background story." He told me with a smirk.

Laying my back in the comfy chair, I stared out the right of the window with a distant look in my eyes.

"...I was like any other human child." I said, remembering the carefree me, "That's all I would like to say."

My right midnight purple eye turned back to the normal pearl lavender while I smiled kindly at the Earl.

"Do you always smile?" He questioned me with a lifted eyebrow.

"When I look at the bright side of things." I said and sipped my tea again.

~Tiny Time Skip~

After breakfast, Earl Trancy let me out of his sight for a few minutes since I admired his garden.

Was it to get away from him? I would never!...yes.

But, he didn't let me go alone. He sent Mister Faustus with me just incase I don't escape...which I was planning.

Holding the delicate Forget-Me-Not's in my left hand and inhaling their scent, I smiled at the sweetness that filled my nose.

'I've never smelled them before and they're so tiny, yet wonderful.' I thought and quietly giggled.

I leaned up, "This is a lovely garden the Earl has. I ought to thank the gardner for his lovely work."

"That would be me." Mister Faustus said in an uncaring tone.

I glanced behind me over my left shoulder, "Well...thank you for making this garden so beautiful."

Exploring more of the garden, I heard a small sound and turned to the bush that was filled with soft rouge colored poppies.

Sitting on my knees, I looked clearly through the twigs and darkness. Seeing something black with black eyes, I took the odd animal out.

Facing it towards me, it was a crow.

"Aww! You're so cute!" I squealed and hugged the small crow closely to me and it nestled in my neck.

Rubbing under its chin with a closed eyed smile, I realized something and stared into the crow's eyes closer.

'...Red...' I thought as the brand on the left side of my neck glowed.

"O-ow!" I yelled in pain as the brand got hotter and a gold knife was thrown at the crow, but it flew away.

"Are you alright, Lady Arabella." Mister Faustus somewhat asked.

"I...I'm fine...I-It's just this mark..." I said as the burning grew.

He studied the brand that looked like a contract seal, but it wasn't and narrowed his eyes.

"It's best if you stay from the outdoors for a while." He said and helped me up from the ground.

~9HR Time Skip~ ~?~

Feeling a soft breeze on my face, I shifted in my sleep a little, then opened my eyes.

Looking to my right, through the canopy's curtains, I saw that my window was open as the moonlight peaked in.

'H-how did that..happen?' I thought tiredly and tried to get up, but I couldn't.

Hearing someone whisper my name, I turned to my left to see a shadow and immediately, I turned to my right, seeing no one there.

The covers over me roughly pulled down, revealing the rest of my long sleeved, cream, knee length nightgown.

Able to move, I sat up and looked forward to see no one there either.

Feeling a presence to my right, I looked to see the one and only butler with red eyes.

"Sebastian?"

"Hello, Lady Fukumitsu."

I narrowed my eyes at him, "You scared the hell out of me. But, it's good you're here."

His closed grin widened at me and I blinked confusedly at him as he made himself around my bed to my side.

"What?"

"You must've never done this before."

My face heated up, "Wh-what are you-"

Quickly, he toppled me and stared into my eyes. Our faces were close that I could feel his unusual warm breath hitting my neck.

"Relax, that's all you have to do..." He whispered against my neck, licking the red brand.

"S-Sebastian...Nya.~" I moaned once he bit my neck.

"As I thought...a cat...Oh, how I adore them."

Sebastian began to kiss me, which I melted into, and he rolled down the sleeves of my nightgown, revealing my shoulders and my collarbones.

His right hand traveled to the back of my hand and the other traveled down my back to my waist, making me shiver.

This burning passion exploded within my body and I held him, bringing him down with me to the soft bed.

"More, please..."

"As you wish, my Lady." He replied and slowly licked his lips.

Kissing me again, he slid his tongue pass my lips and I relaxed in luxurious paradise as I slid off his tailcoat and unbuttoned his shirt.

'As much as I want to stay like this, I feel as if this is wrong--There is nothing wrong with this, Amelia.'

"Ngh...Sebastian. Take me away from all the pain in this world."

"I will do just that, but...I'm afraid that's the true 'Amelia's' choice and I need to be going."

"Sebastian..." I mumbled in my sleep.

"Not even close, my Lady."

Opening my eyes, I quickly glanced to see that I was floating up and I fell to the bed with a 'oof'.

"...Wh-what h-happened?" I questioned, feeling a strange sensation over me.

"You were being seduced." He told me and approached me.

I blinked confusedly, "That's impossible. A succubus can not be seduced by another."

"Is that so." He said and stared down at me before pulling me up roughly.

Pulling me close to him and holding my head with his left hand while the other held my waist, he bit the right side of my neck, which started to burn furiously.

After sealing the brand, he encased me in a kiss that seemed to be saying something, but I couldn't figure out why Mister Faustus did this.

My voice cracked in pain. Once done, he let go of me and I pushed away from him, feeling and seeing a gold brand on the right of my neck.

"Why?!" I questioned angrily.

"Michaelis can't have all the fun." He said and smirked.

I frowned at him, "What do you want and why are you here?"

"I came to warn you by my Highness that you are never to leave this room at all tonight."

"And...if I do?"

"Then, I'll have to punish you."

I looked towards the window, which now was blocked by black iron bars, sealed tightly for no one to get in or out.

Turning my gaze to look at my body, nothing seemed wrong or off and I didn't feel any different.

Taking a quiet sniff of the air, I only smelled tulips, Darjeeling, different kinds of flowers, and tea.

"Say...did you..sense anything here?"

"No."

'Was it just my imagination?'

-Sebastian's P.O.V-

"Master, it appears I've found Lady Arabella."

"How would you know where she is?"

"By her scent. It's too irresistible not to notice, my Lord," I told him.

I finished pouring my Master's Earl Grey tea into the Chinese porcelain cup that was given to him by Lao.

Before he took a sip, he sniffed the air that was filled with tulips and Darjeeling tea, an exquisite scent...

Soon to be taste.

"Hm...get a carriage ready. We're going to pay Trancy a visit."

~Small Time Skip~ -Amelia's P.O.V-

I sat on my bed, looking at the bars that kept me inside the bedroom.

'How do I escape? The window is heavily secure, the door has more than five locks on the outside, and...the floorboards may be my only escape route...'

-Knock knock-

"Lady Arabella...Earl Trancy wants you in his company." I heard Miss Hannah's voice.

She opened the door and I looked at her with a small smile as she returned it, but it felt forced.

"Oh? Alright. And Miss Hannah, are you okay?"

She looked down, "Yes, ma'am. There is no need to worry about me."

I stood up and walked to her, "If there's anything wrong, just tell me."

After patting her head, I passed her by and followed the Earl's scent. I could tell he was in the main entrance.

'What would he want me for? Hasn't he played all his games for today?' I thought miserably.

I walked down the right staircase even though I noticed cyan blue eyes. Once I stepped on the last step, I almost tripped and fell.

But, the Earl caught me.

"You're quite clumsy." He scoffed and pulled me towards what I assumed was a living room.

"What am I here for?"

"I heard that succubus' can use anything to lure their prey to them, so...I want you to play the piano." He explained and sat me down on the black bench.

I eyed him carefully, "Why would you want me to do this? What if I lure you into a trap...and take your soul?"

"That won't be necessary." I heard Claude say and I became irritated.

"...Fine." I agreed and put my fingers on the keys.

'Something...light and near Japanese.' I thought and started to play.

"~Our prayers meet no matter where we're going.

~In unison, they beat; the sky is glowing.

~Above our thoughts, we'll find a key together

~To fill the day with all the things we treasure.

~A crystal view, I'll follow you. An open gate invites me through.

~Our prayers meet no matter where we're going.

~In unison, they beat with love.

~Above the clouds, we'll find a key together

~To fill the day with-"

Suddenly being picked up into arms, I panicked as gold silverware was thrown at me.

It was blocked by silver silverware and I was put down behind a certain butler.

"Are you alright, Lady Arabella?" Sebastian asked me.

I was at a loss of words and only nodded in response as Earl Phantomhive stood a little further than he did.

"I'll be taking back what's mine." He told Earl Trancy.

"Who ever said that she wanted to be yours." He retorted, "Claude, I want Amelia back."

"Yes, your Highness."

With that being said, Mister Faustus and Sebastian clashed with each other.

Sometimes, I would have to duck or sidestep do to some flying silverware.

"Hannah!"

"Yes, your Highness." I heard Miss Hannah's voice behind me.

I ran to Earl Phantomhive and covered him with my wings, making sure his ears were covered and I covered mines too.

'A...harmonica? Wh-why...why does it sound so melodious when...i-it's supposed to...'

Hearing the music stop, I let go of Earl Phantomhive and looked at Miss Hannah confusedly.

It was that look from before...hope.

"...An...Angel?" She questioned.

"Both." I said and pulled out my Tessens, then charged at her.

She defended herself with her Harmonica and played one note that paralyzed me.

"Thompson!" Earl Trancy yelled.

Feeling someone pull me from behind, I glanced over my shoulder, seeing one of the three triplets.

'Great...I have to deal with four.'

Feeling my nerves again, I spinned around and slashed at the triplet who moved away in time.

The now three triplets made some type of circular weapon with their bodies and spinned towards me.

Narrowing my eyes, I dodged the blade and transformed my right Tessen into Valhalla, then threw the blade at the triplets.

Making a U-turn, they came at me again, getting small cuts from Valhalla. I let go of my left Tessen and the connected chains.

Putting up a defense shield, it was harder to keep them from breaking through my shield.

'How do I get out of this?! Wait...yes! That should do it!' I thought and I spread my wings, flying to my Tessen and Valhalla blade.

Once gaining those two back, I enclosed my wings and fell on my feet...like a cat.

"I think it's about time we finish this."

My Tessen and Valhalla blade disappeared into smoke as I waved my right hand into a circular motion above my head.

As I did that, a hard wind dusted upon the room and time began to slow down. Everything slowly became gray and black.

The only thing left in the darkness...

Were midnight blue and purple eyes.

(Right around the time I want to publish you, my services had to go off! The world is so cruel! -_-

Limerence: The state of being infatuated with another person.)


	11. The Mistress, Sussurus Nefelibata

~

"Amelia..." A voice whispered.

I felt lots of small and soft objects under me that felt a little ticklish and the scent was very decorus.

My eyes weakly squinted open before opening more to a tired, yet comfortable size.

"Amelia, arise from your slumber." It whispered again.

It was dark; the only source of life was under me. Weakly shifting my head to the left, I was greeted by soft, white feathers...

Feathers of an Angel's? No.

Feathers of a bird that signifies death.

My, knowingly, multicolored orbs moved to a small and black, feathery figure in front of me.

A faint smiled etched to my pale lips, "...Is this the end of my story, crow?"

The crow stood still, "Do you wish it to be so?"

"Then...Hell is to welcome me. I've never been there before...and I don't want to go either."

A dark chuckle was heard, "I cannot allow such a thing."

The empty abiss was filled with whispering.

My eyes gleamed in some unknown emotion and it was very strong within my heart.

I slowly shook my head. Attempting to lay off the soft feathers, two hands slid around my waist and layed my head its lap.

Staring up, I was greeted with familiar red eyes that are just as valuable as a ruby and a rose.

"In hidden appearance, a vile creature. In actual reality...a woman of pureness, a woman of right, a woman of eccentric beauty...a woman that can catch any man's eye; human or inhuman."

The pale hand that caressed my left cheek and held a contract symbol was gently rubbing my cold cheeks.

I responded by rubbing my cheek against his, unexpectedly, warm hand. My body shivered and felt extremely cold, like steel.

"Crow...am I going to die?"

The crow that held me comfortingly did not reply, he only narrowed his eyes.

"...Ah, well...it shouldn't be that bad. Maybe...just maybe...I'll be spared."

With that, darkness greeted me.

I sat up quickly.

Sunlight spread throughout my room once my eyes opened.

I touched my face and my body, making sure I was in one piece and to make sure if I was really...

"I'm...alive?"

"Of course, you are."

Looking to my left, there sat the Earl, Ciel Phantomhive, who held a stern expression...not like he never did.

This came unexpected to him, but I embraced him in my strangely warming arms.

"I'm glad you're okay...Ciel."

"Wh-what are you--unhand me!" He struggled, for I let go of him.

"Forgive me, sir!" I apologized, "I've caused you so much trouble and yet, you still let me stay here. You forget that I am a noblewoman and I can pay for an hous-"

"That won't be necessary." He stopped my reasoning.

I blinked, "...Pardon me?"

"I said, 'that won't be necessary'. You're a good maid...and person, so I'll keep you. Mey-Rin is useless without you and the housework and you help Sebastian with many of the servant's problems as much as you can from what he tells me." Earl Phantomhive explained.

"...Really?"

He silent huffed, "Really and please, do call me Ciel--in private, of course."

My eyes slightly widened, "Th..thank you...Ciel." Red appeared on my cheeks.

~Knock knock~

"May I come in?"

"Yes, Sebastian." Ciel told him.

He opened the door and rolled in a silver cart of breakfast, "It seems that the new maid is awake, sooner than I thought."

I made a innocent closed eyed smile, "Unless I'm in a dream...or nightmare."

"Perhaps so." He replied as he poured tea for me in the Earl in silver decorative teacups.

"Amelia."

I refocused my gaze back on the boy and smirked, "You've discovered one of my special abnormal abilities."

He returned the smirk, "A demon who can play with time is a game piece I need on my chessboard."

"Need...or want?"

"Both would seem fair to me, young master." Sebastian commented.

"Either way...I have no choice and I still have my Father's murderer case to attend to, Earl Phantomhive." I reminded.

Earl Phantomhive closed his eye and nodded, "Indeed. We'll leave you to dress yourself."

I nodded as the Earl left before Sebastian did, who was done setting up my breakfast on the cart.

When he was near the door, he suddenly stopped in his footsteps.

He glanced over his shoulder to me, "Messing with such things as time is crossing his territory, you do know that, Lady Arabella?"

"That was my only choice...I didn't want anyone getting hurt." I explained as I looked at my gloved hands.

"As they say, you win some, you lose some, but you do fight to live another day. And...it's best not to refer to me as 'Crow' in front of others who do not know."

I blinked in confusion before realizing what he meant, "...Did I die?"

Sebastian didn't move, "...Close." Was all he responded with before closing the door.

I cringed a little, 'Death was at my heels. Messing with time can cause catastrophe and only I who can do that. I am thankful that Sebastian saved me or...was it intended for him to save me?'

"~Hehe, you're in deep thought, dearie." A familiar creepy voice spoke.

"Undertaker?" I questioned and looked towards my balcony.

Undertaker sat on the rails of the balcony with a wide grin. He held a wide, brown book in his hands as he giggled.

I knew what consequence this meant.

"...Are you here to reap my soul?"

"~Hehehe...no. ~You're too interesting to reap, Mistress of the East." Undertaker advanced towards me.

I crossed my arms, "You shouldn't be here. Sebastian will have no problem with kicking you out and nor will the young Master disagree with it."

He pressed his right index finger on my lips, "~Not if we're quiet, hehe."

I involuntarily shivered; what he said brought back overbearing memories and he knew since he kept giggling.

'The nerve of him. I try to change my ways and he keeps bringing back those...memories of he and I. I can't say I've fully changed, but I've changed enough.' I summed up in my thoughts.

"~Are you denying you had good times with me, dearie? Hehehe, you're so innocent and cute.~" He mused in awe.

I grabbed him by his collar and pulled him close, "DON'T. Call. Me. CUTE."

"~Hehee, I almost forgotten you loathe being called c-...I meant to say, delicious, hehe.~"

I hummed in acceptance and I caught sight of green behind that long gray hair I used to twirl in my fingers.

Every time I looked into this Grim Reaper's eyes, I would become trapped in his beautiful gaze.

His giggles turned into a low chuckles, ones I haven't heard in two hundred years as a half demon or in human years, two.

Undertaker came closer to my face and I backed away, but he kept coming towards me.

Somehow, he toppled me and pinned me to the bed as I struggled to get free, but I knew he wasn't going to allow that.

His black hat fell off his head and landed a couple inches away on the bed. I could see his eyes fully now to which red coated my cheeks.

"Oh? Hehheh, She's blushing. From what I recall, you rarely did such a thing. To you, that's a sign of weakness. Shall I punish you myself?"

I bit my lip, attempting to resist the desires and temptations I wanted him to give to me and I to he.

I closed my eyes, 'I know I can resist. But my demon won't let me. How can I satisfy without letting anything happen to me?'

"You do know that...if I give you the slightest pleasure, you'll be able to control your desires."

I opened my eyes and narrowed them, "I'll also want more."

He smirked, "Exactly."

I didn't even see him coming when he attacked my neck.

Undertaker bit, licked, and sucked on my neck anywhere he saw fit. I moaned loudly and rubbed my legs against each other.

"Hehhehheh...you're body is burning up...Have you missed this affection?"

I wrapped my arms around his and arched my back as he licked a sensitive spot; I wasn't going to let my weakness show that easily.

Looking into his sharp chartreuse eyes, I smirked when he pulled me closer towards him.

"Hai...Grimmy-san~..."

I opened my eyes and was met with a blue one.

"Amelia, you must be very tired since you fell asleep standing up."

I blinked a few times, "I'm fine, young Master. I was just daydreaming."

Realizing I was standing not too far from his side, I shifted back slowly, but unnoticeably since I didn't want to seem rude.

'Damn that Undertaker. He's interfering with my dreams again. No...Sebastian has been doing that, too. Can't a woman get her beauty sleep?' I pouted in my thoughts.

"Young Master, you've received a letter from the Queen." Sebastian walked into the dining room with an envelope.

Sebastian handed the dull letter with a embroidered clip to hold it to Earl Phantomhive.

Looking to the left where the windows were, I admired the beautiful black garden of roses and made a small smile.

Today was sunny, but a little cloudy as well. I could hear nature and outside life go on with its natural courses.

"Amelia." Earl Phantomhive called me.

"What is it, young Master?"

"You will work as teacher at a schoolhouse." He said and sipped his Earl Grey tea.

"A...teacher?"

"Yes. Apparently, children have been going missing and are nowhere to be found, especially girls. The Queen suspects it is one of the teacher's fault, but I...I think otherwise. Sebastian, you will keep watch over her."

"Yes, my lord." He bowed with his right hand on where his heart was supposed to be.

"And Amelia, due make a friendly approached. We wouldn't want suspicion to rise," Earl Phantomhive told me.

"Yes, young master."

(Kind of a boring chapter, I know.

Sussurus: A low soft sound, as of whispering or muttering, or a quiet wind.

Nefelibata: 'Cloud-walker'; One who lives in the clouds of their own imagination or dreams, or one who does not obey the conventions of society, literature, or art.)


	12. The Mistress, Nodus

"How do I look, young master?"

I stepped to the front of the stairs and walked down them as he and Sebastian turned on their heels.

If my eyes were fooling me, then I wouldn't be lying. Earl Phantomhive's eyes widened.

I wore a white, long sleeved, button-up with a folded down collar top, a gray, connected, stomach length to ankle length dress with a black patch that framed my curves nicely, a black diamond shaped tie, and black ankle length boots.

My hands were covered with white gloves and I wore thin framed glasses.

My hair was brushed down and it no longer had its bizzare blue, but it was fully dyed black.

I held three textbooks to my chest to look educated, which I actually was.

"You look extravagant, Miss Amelia." Sebastian complimented me.

I lightly sighed, "I certainly don't feel like it. It's...new and odd."

"That's right, you hate wearing dresses..." Earl Phantomhive seemed to recall.

"It's fine, young Master. I don't mind, really." I said with a false smile.

He studied me, "You look...nice." He mumbled the last part, "Let's go."

I unnoticeably grinned, 'He's cute when he compliments me.'

~Small Time Skip~

The carriage dropped me off in front of the schoolhouse.

I didn't ride in a carriage with Ciel or Sebastian, but they did follow me and studied the scene from afar.

Before I came, Ciel ordered Sebastian to call the schoolhouse and told them I will be filling in for a teacher's position, so it it hid my true identity as well.

Some people in London knew I worked for the Earl. They know me as the American noblewoman and question why I came here to work for Ciel Phantomhive.

It would be a simple answer. Obviously, I'd like him to help me with a case and in return, I work as a maid of the Phantomhive manor.

Getting back to my original plans, I studied the schoolhouse. It was decent looking and children entered the black gates.

Before I took a step, I heard a voice...

"Be careful, Amelia."

"...Micah?"

"Yeah, it's me. This guy you're looking for isn't human. Hope that helps you out a bit." Micah informed me.

"Thank you for the information." I replied before entering the school's gates.

~Tiny Time Skip~

"Hello and welcome." A woman with brown hair tied in a bun and green eyes greeted me, she wore similar clothing to mine.

"Thank you and hello, my name is Mia Mirabella, it's nice to meet you."

"What a pretty name and nice to meet you as well. My name is Quinn Cunningham, I'm the third graders teacher ans you'll be teaching the seventh, yes?"

"Yes, do you know what room you were told to go to?" She asked nicely.

"I do know." I reassured her, 'She seems worried about me. I'm sure I'll do fine. Children can't be that bad.'

(We don't live in the same century. -_-)

"Alright. If you ever need help, I'm two doors down from your classroom."

With that, she walked to her classroom and I entered mine when the bell rung.

I smiled gently, "Good morning, class."

The constant chatter and laughter died away as my voice got their attention.

"I'm your new teacher for now. My name is Miss Mirabella." I wrote my name on the board after I put my books down on the teacher's desk.

Glancing to my right, I saw a familiar shade of dark, ruby red eyes watching me as I made a small smile at my watcher.

I turned, "Does anyone have any questions for me?"

"I have one. Did it hurt...when you fell from Heaven?" A boy with dirty blonde hair joked as his two friends chuckled.

I gave a false nervous laugh, 'You shouldn't joke like that, little one.' "I wouldn't..say that exactly. Anymore questions?"

A small girl with blonde pigtails raised her hand and I nodded to her, "How old are you?"

I smiled, "I'm twenty years old. One more question."

A brunette haired boy raised his hand and I nodded towards him, "Y-you're very p-pretty, M-Miss..Mirabella."

The class of young children laughed at his 'question' as he hid his face behind his long, yet well curly brown bangs. He was quite adorable, I must say.

I smiled, "Now, now. Class, don't laugh. I'm pretty sure some of you would think the same about the person you like."

They became silent and even some children glanced around nervously while blushing.

I took attendance by calling out their names. The boy with dirty blonde hair is Christophe Vale. The girl with blonde pigtails is Maria Williams. The shy, brown haired boy is Emmett Farron.

I taught four subjects and that was English Language Arts, Science, Social studies, and Math in order and all in five hours.

~4HR LATER~

Fnishing up the lesson about unsolved equations and Einstein's theory, a knock was sounded at the door.

I told one of the students named Jenny to finish the lesson on the board as I went to open the door.

Cautiously, I opened it and was greeted by a young man with platinum blonde hair, alluring turquoise eyes, and not so pale skin. He wore a top like mine, but it was masculine and he wore black dress pants with dark brown dress shoes.

'Is this the target?'

"Hello. How can I help you?"

"My name is Ryan Ledwell. I'm the teacher from across your classroom. Forgive me for interupting your class, but I just wanted to introduce myself." He said with a calm smile.

I slowly smiled, "That's..that's okay and it's nice to meet you."

"You, as well. Say, would you like to have a meal with me after school ends? We can get to know each other better."

I slightly giggled, "I'm happy to accept your request."

~Small Time Skip~

Once the school bell rung, children scattered out of their classrooms and out of the school building...

I wish I had that type of adrenaline.

Stacking papers on my desk and putting them in my drawer, a small piece of paper accidentally slipped out.

Hearing small footsteps, I looked up to see little Emmett who stared at me as I picked the piece of paper up.

"Is there something wrong, Emmett?" I asked with a smile.

He blushed, "N-nothing! See you tomorrow, Miss Mirabella!" He scurried out the classroom.

Emmett almost bumped into Mister Ledwell, who stopped immediately, so he could pass by.

"They're quite something else." He chuckled out.

I lightly giggled, "They are."

"Are you ready yet?" He smiled at me.

I returned the gesture, "I'll just put this last paper away and I'll be out in a minute."

"Of course, my lady." He bowed and I slightly blushed as he walked out.

My face contorted to confusion, 'Why do I feel connected to him? It's as if we...have some type of bond. Hmph...but I refuse to let my guard down.'

Reading the last paper, which had no name, made my eyes widen. It wasn't the assignment I gave out today...it was a note.

I want you, Amelia Arabella.

My left eye twitched in little disgust, 'What child in their right mind would...Is there another person taking away these children?'

I crumbled up the note and quickly stuffed it in my shirt and corset.

~Tiny Time Skip~

Me and Mister Ledwell sat on a fountain's concrete rim as we ate a small meal together.

I falsely, yet a little truly laughed at Mister Ledwell's joke.

He stopped chuckling, "You have a beautiful laugh."

I made a small smile, "Thank you, Mister Ledwell."

"And please, call me Ryan when we're not in front of the children." He gave a gentle smile.

We stared into each other's eyes for quite some time before slowly moving closer.

His left hand cupped the left side of my cheek, 'Why do I feel so attracted to this human male? What is that I like about him?'

When our lips slightly touched, I glanced to a white carriage and noticed a familiar dark blue fabric in view of the window.

I slowly pulled away, "Um...I have to be..going now. I will see you tomorrow...Ryan."

With that, I got up from the rim of the fountain and smiled before walking away and to the carriage.

The driver opened the door for me and I thanked him before stepping on the pedestal and getting in as the door closed.

I made a closed eyed smile and sat next to Sebastian, "It's rude to spy on a lady, young Master."

He narrowed his eye at me, "I told you to find evidence, not flirt with a teacher." He spoke in disapproval.

I frowned a bit, "You know I can't help my urges and about the evidence, I have just that, young Master."

Without anyone looking, I clenched my right hand into a fist and held it forward, then revealed the piece of paper from earlier.

Earl Phantomhive grabbed the piece of paper and read it. His narrowed eye deepened as he stared at the paper in disgust.

"Did one of the children give this to you?"

"I'm unsure. Surely, no child could steal other children...unless they were in disguise."

"If that's the case, then it's obvious you didn't sense them." He retorted with a harsh glare.

I was going to reply to that, but I decided not to once I heard a voice calling to me. Luckily, the Earl didn't tell the driver to go yet.

"Miss Mirabella! Miss Mirabella!"

I looked out the carriage window and saw smiled at Marie before getting out.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Um...well, I--um...I-I...I hope you're okay!" She stuttered out to which I found cute and confusing.

"Okay? What do you mean, Marie?" I asked her in a gentle tone.

She looked around anxiously, "W-well, I-I can't say much, b-but...p-please! Be careful!"

Marie's eyes reflected obvious fear to the inhumane eye. Her small and delicate body seemed to be quivering as if she were cold, but she wasn't.

I noticed her uncomfort every time she would glance behind. If Marie was not just scared of the Earl and of something else, what would it be?

To be honest, I'm unsure if it was the black butler sitting across from the young Earl or if it was someone I didn't know who could be watching us from afar...

"Marie, if I recall, you have an older sister. What's her name?"

"Y-yes! Her name's Johanna!" She said a little too excitedly.

I smiled mischievously, "I want you to write a letter to her and tell her she is no longer a maid of the Arabella household and that her Mistress wants you both to disappear, leaving no traces behind." I whispered to her.

I knew Marie was being threatened by someone. It could be seen in her posture, heard in her voice, and felt by her.

I placed my hand on her shoulder to reassure. Her face revealed confusion as of to why I would help...someone like her...

She looked surprised, "How do you-...*smile*..." Her eyes glowed fuchsia, "Thank you...Miss Arabella."

Marie set off in a giddy sprint and hopefully, for both her and my maid's, Johannah, sake...they would be spared together.

Indeed, Johanna and Marie Williams were demon imps...ones who could only be pawns for other superior forces to fiddle with.

For me, it wad absurd.

"She was being used, I presume, and if she didn't do as told, then her sister would be killed." The Earl figured out.

I got back into the carriage on my own and nodded, "Yes, young Master."

"Yet you would risk your own life for a situation you were never meant to be in? That's careless of you, Miss Arabella." He criticized me as the carriage began to move.

"I do not think so, young Master. Look at what Miss Arabella has taken from Miss Williams." Sebastian covered for me.

In my right hand, I held up a string of blonde hair and smirked at it.

"With this string of hair, her eyes are my eyes. That way, I can make sure the two are safe. As for me, if the person...if they're even one, who assaulted Marie happens to attack them on their escape, then we have our suspect."

The Earl frowned, "And if they don't?"

I stared into his eyes, "...You can say I have someone elsr watching my back besides the Crow..."

~Time Skip to Night~ -Different P.O.V-

"Play along with the rules of the game, my sweet Amanda." I spoke to no one in particular.

I knew of what she was and frankly, I didn't care because...

I am what she is, but opposite.

Amanda, the one I am after, is special to me and to the future of our clan as well. She is the key to unlock our long lost dark ages.

Leaning on a house's chimney, I looked up to the full blue moon and pretended to see it as nothing.

I chuckled lowly, "Dear sister...you should feel honored...Amanda is about to inherit the value you never got to have..."

(Uh-oh...It seems like we're getting closer and closer to who the murderer of Amelia's parents are and the kidnapper of the children.

Nodus: A difficult or intricate point, situation, or plot, etc.)


	13. The Mistress, Retrouvailles

As of today, this was my forth day of working as an undercover teacher, finding evidence of suspects, who could be the kidnapper.

The past three days went by fast and I have two suspects.

"Good morning, Miss Mirabella!" My class greeted me happily.

I giggled and smiled at them all, "Ohayō, gakusei no."

("Good morning, students.")

They stared at me in amazement and adoration for speaking in my first and foreign language, Japanese.

"Miss Mirabella, what was that?!" Christophe asked enthusiastically.

"Is that another language?!" His friend, Louis, asked excitedly.

"Hai." I responded with a nod, so they could understand, "Sore wa nihongo."

("Yes." "It's Japanese.")

"I have no idea what you just said, Miss Mirabella, but...you're truly amazing and awesome!" A student, named Elliott, told me.

"And beautiful!" Another student, name Rowen, added a compliment.

The class laughed, but I settled them down by clapping my hands and they listened to me.

"Alright class. For today's lesson, you will write about a culture you like and tell me about its language, location, social classes, religious beliefs, and writing system."

~1HR Later~

Walking around my student's desks, I saw unique cultures, such as the Babylonians, the Italians, the Peruvians, the Egyptians, the French Polynesians and plenty more.

From the corner of my eye, I noticed one of my students hadn't wrote anything, 'Stuck, perhaps?'

I walked his direction and leaned over his shoulder, "Need some help, Emmett?"

He stuttered and grew red from embarrassment, "U-uh, w-well...I don't know...what culture to choose. Everyone's writing a unique culture and I don't want to choose something simple because...it might not impress you."

He unsurely glanced into my eyes and I gave a reassuring smile, "It doesn't matter if it's unique or simple. All I want is to see what you know about that specific culture."

Emmett nervously looked back and forth at the paper and to me, "Then...Watashi wa nihon'nobunka ni tsuite kaku kota..ga dekimasu ka?" He whispered in a shy tone.

("Then...can I write about the Japanese culture?)

My eyes widened in surprise that he knew Japanese, "...Ano..hai."

("...Um..yes.")

~3HRS Later~

We moved onto the next lessons, which were science with new found data of the deoxyribonucleic acid and mathematics with the new found signs of square roots.

"Does anyone know the answer to the Double Helix's square root of one hundred and twenty one?"

When I turned around, the students seemed not to know the answer because of the complicated wording I used; sometimes, long questions have short answers.

Seeing a hand raise up slowly, I didn't hesitate to pick them, "Yes?"

"Eleven!" Christophe answered.

"Correct and how did you get that answer?" I asked him, not believing he got the answer on his own.

He was taken aback, "...H-he used the product m-method. E-eleven time eleven...i-it equals to one hundred and twenty one Double Helixs'...though there's m-more than th-that..." Emmett took up for him.

I narrowed my eyes, but still kept smiling, "You mean YOU figured out the answer instead of Christophe, Emmett? I'm impressed and yes, you're correct."

Turning around to write the answer and explain it, I glanced outside the window to the right...seeing red eyes watch me not far away.

I smirked, 'Does Sebastian really just stand there and watch me? I must say, it's a little nerve wracking. He could keep himself busy until he notices something interesting in his observation of me. Actually...I think we both have...'

Slightly glancing over my left shoulder, I eyed one of my students for a moment...suspecting them of committing some crime or...

Planning something to get me to themselves.

~1HR Later~

"See you tomorrow, class. Also, remember that tomorrow's my last day here."

"Hai!" They all said as the bell rung.

If to anyone's wonder, I taught them how to learn basics of the Japanese language, such as 'hello', 'goodbye', 'I', 'yes', 'no', 'excuse me', 'I 'm/am sorry' and so on.

"Hello again, Mia." Ryan greeted me again, like he usually does after school ends.

I smiled at him, "Good afternoon, Ryan. I'll be out in a while. I just need to straighten my student's papers."

He returned the gesture, "Alright." He said and exited through the door.

Stacking the papers neatly, I noticed a small piece of paper slipped out. This was the third one as of the days I've been a teacher here.

The one yesterday read, I'll give you anything and everything, Amelia. Just come back to us...

I read the third note...

I'm in love with you. Or am I interest? No...I'm obsessed with you. You're intoxicating...become the Queen of OUR world.

Something in me brought on pain.

Suddenly, my head began to hurt and my half dead heart beated with agonizing anticipation. My field of vision became blurry.

I put a hand on my head, 'Wh-what's going...on with m-me? Why do I-I feel sick t-to my stomach?'

Attempting to ignore the pain, I finished the organization and slipped the note in my corest like twice from before. Standing up, I walked out the room and closed it.

When I got outside, the clouds covered the dun sky and it looked like it was about to rain. Luckily, Ryan brought an umbrella we could share.

Approaching him, I locked my right arm around his extended left one and we walked off of school grounds.

"So, where to today?" I asked him.

He smiled down at me, "Sorry, but it's a surprise today." He lightly said.

Slightly lifting an eyebrow, I went along with it, 'Keep your guard up at all times, Amelia. Creatures tend to lurk in day as well. Though capable of protecting myself, I know Sebastian wouldn't hesitate to help me.'

While swarming through my planning thoughts, I didn't pay attention to where Ryan was leading me for quite some time.

When I did come back to reality, I noticed we were heading down dark alleys and I began to mentally question where Ryan was taking us.

Unfortunately, I didn't sense Sebastian's presence anymore.

'There's no possibility he could've lost me. I was giving out a light whiff of my tulip scent for him to follow me-...'

Ryan stopped walking as I pushed away from him.

"Where are we." I demanded from him and stepped back to have great distance between us.

He smiled, "What do you mean? The surprise is right around this corner. Do you wish not to see it?"

I frowned, "Who the hell are you."

"Now, now...that's no way for a lady to talk, Amelia."

My Tessens appeared in both hands as I aimed the left one towards nothing more than a sack of skin that was being used by a unknown entity.

I studied this entity and gathered my thoughts, 'What is this thing? It's nothing like me, but...somehow similar. It's a demon, yet somehow different. If I strike, I don't think it'll die from just one blow.'

"You look so on edge, Amelia. Is it because of that butler is no longer following your precious scent? No matter. For now, I'll present you with my surprise." It said to me as it snapped its fingers.

Hearing something like a large cart slowly roll, it was coming from around the corner. I readied myself to fight whatever was coming.

Who knew I was much less prepared.

What I saw made me stare nonstop at the terror that would be forever glued into my eyes.

The repulsive smell...

The site of putridity...

The sickening feeling...

It all occurred to me once I saw a pile of dead children on top of a cart being pulled by...one of my students.

My eyes widened in utter shock and for some reason...I wad shaking from fear, but I was also paralyzed somehow.

"Do you like it?! That face you're making tells me yes! Oh, sweet Amanda, come with your dear uncle!"

My gaze shifted to him, "...What?"

This entity before me put its left hand on its face and grinned at me. Slowly, it pulled off the face known as Ryan Ledwell, a so-called to be human male.

Everything almost faded when the entity revealed itself.

He extended his right hand, "Come with me, Amanda..."

"...M..Mi...Micah?"

Memories of my Mother being killed in front of my eyes appeared now that I know who was behind her and my Father's death.

Agony filled my head and my vision began to get blurry as I stepped back, processing that Micah...an 'Angel', was one of my uncles...

Who murdered my parents.

I looked to my student, "Just as I expected. Two kidnappers. What's your purpose...Emmett?"

He smirked, "Apparently, I take interest in you, Amelia. Also, I take interest in your connection with Ciel. Kidnapping these children should bring back a familiar clue to him."

Though my vision was blurry, I narrowed my eyes at him, "Leave Ciel out of this, Emmett."

"Do stop calling me by that name. After all, this is the skin of Emmett Farron's I am wearing." He said and did the same as Micah.

"Damn you. Who the hell are you and how do you know about Ciel?!"

"Who am I? If I told you I go by 'Dagger', you would br confused, but Ciel would know...don't you?"

"Indeed, I do." A voice answered behind me.

I didn't have to turn around, knowing it was Earl Phantomhive and Sebastian.

"Oh, what fun. How Lyla would be rather upset to see this."

At that moment, I attacked with my Tessens at full speed. The bloodlust reigned through my veins as I stared at the monstrosity before my eyes.

His disturbing chuckles rung through my ears as if he were an annoying fly in my ear. All I wanted to do was kill than be killed.

"Don't you ever speak her name again!"

"Why not? Does it enrage you that I said her name while calling her a disgrace to our family? What petty human feelings you've gained. You're to inherit the throne as Queen of all succubus, Amanda Fukumitsu."

When I striked him on the chest, he caught me by my risk and twisted it. Before he could do anything else, Sebastian came to my aid.

Sebastian struck, but two daggers that flew was aimed at his head, but he dodged them while retrieving me successfully.

Micah jumped back, "Sebastian Michaelis, was it? I detest that your this half human's dog...let alone, the soon to be Queen's affair."

Sebastian seemed amused, "Really? Is that what I am? Hmm, you're no better if you plan on making a lady inherit something she doesn't want."

Sebastian set me down on my feet to which my legs were still shaking as I stared at th nightmare I've been wanting to kill for a long time.

Noticing Sebastian glance at Earl Phantomhive, I saw that he nodded and that's all the gesture I needed for myself to attack.

I turned my Tessens into a type of katana; the original name, Ō katana, the final form of my weapon.

I named it...Meraki;

Meaning the soul, love, or creativity put into something.

Unexpectedly and unwillingly, I morphed into my demonic form as Micah readied himself by also pulling out a katana, an Ōdachi katana.

Clashing katanas together, I almost forgot the feeling of this adrenaline's bloodlust and I almost couldn't control myself.

Sebastian took on the one known as 'Dagger' and From what I can tell, he was human. For a human, he was pretty good.

"This madness has been consuming you over time, hasn't it?"

I didn't answer as I kept striking and looking him dead in the eye.

"I'll take your silence as a yes. You've changed your name plenty of times when you know you couldn't fit in as a 'human', no matter your kindness or your appearance as a one."

"Be quiet if you're going to fight."

"Did I upset you? Forgive me, my Queen. You know, if your Mother wouldn't have fallen for that 'thing', she could've been-"

High adrenaline ran in my veins, "My Father is not a 'thing'! He was a great man!"

Micah frowned deeply, "Then, what was he to your Mother when they first met? Not a lover, I know that much."

My animalistic instincts got the best of me and my red nails turned into red claws...claws that have torn through evil, tainted skin.

Dark purple energy came from Meraki. She is capable of producing dark and light energy depending on how I, her only wielder, feel.

Ready to pounce on him, a hand blocked my site from behind and I became confused as a hand slid around my waist, restraining me from moving.

"~Oh my, it's been a long time since I last seen such viciousness, ~hehehehe." The voice giggled.

I glanced behind me, "Undertaker?"

"Just sleep for now, my dear..."

As soon as he said those words, I felt drowsy, which increased the stress of my dizziness.

'Sleep...'

(Weren't expecting that, were you? Now listen up, I don't know much about Book of Circus, but I did get a hint from Book of Murder, so I should be able to do this fine!

Retrouvailles: The joy of meeting or finding someone again after a long separation...in Micah's view, of course.)


	14. The Mistress, Saudade

~?~

Darkness...I was surrounded by it.

Lightness...I was immune to it.

That small mixed girl of different races wondered alone in between those two barriers...

She refused to let the innocent be lost, like her, not knowing where to go after they start for a new life, one she wished for many times.

She could never understand the colors white and black. Two colors no one ever thought would mix...but they did...

They made gray and it was the color of her wings.

~? Ends~

My body sprung up once I felt an aura next to me come dangerously close.

Catching them off guard, I struck them in the chest--causing never-ending pain--and kicked them down.

Sliding off a couch, I crawled on top of them and was about to end this person's life with just one punch THROUGH the heart.

"Lady Ara--Lady Fukumitsu!" I heard a familiar Earl's voice.

Looking up with innocent curiosity, I saw Earl Phantomhive standing before me with a amazed expression.

I slowly smiled, "Yes...young master?"

Earl Phantomhive seemed shocked at my change in demeanor. He couldn't respond to me for some reason. Who could blame him?

The color gray is capricious, after all.

"Would you mind getting off me, Lady Amanda?" I heard a voice under me.

Looking back down, I noticed red eyes that held a mischievous stare before apologizing and getting off the perfect butler.

"I'm sorry...I wasn't myself for a moment," I said and held my forehead lightly, trying to gather my thoughts.

I glanced around and noticed I was in the living room of the Phantomhive's estate manor. Lovely, indeed, it was.

"Lady Arabella!" I heard three familiar servants' voices.

Looking to my right, I was glomped by Mey-Rin, Finnian, and Bardroy, which confused me.

"Um...what's wrong?" I asked three.

"We heard you were in trouble, yes we did!" Mey-Rin informed me.

"Are you alright now, Miss Arabella?!" Finny asked...he seemed panicky.

Somehow sliding out of all of their grasps, I smiled, "I am fine. I wouldn't have allow myself to get into danger if I didn't know the consequences."

The three clumsy servants stared at me for a while before hugging me again as both Mey-Rin and Finnian cried in worry.

Giggling as if nothing ever happened, I glanced to a nearby clock and saw that it was the early evening...which means the sun was beginning to set.

'I wish they would let me go...I have to go seek for my parents' murder. Hm, maybe Mister Sutcliffe can help me. I wouldn't want Ciel to question my suspicious actions and Undertaker had resigned. Hn...should I do the same?'

A small smirk etched onto my lips.

"Lady Arabella?" Mey-Rin called in a concerned tone.

My smirk turned into a happy smile, "I am fine. Now, you ought to tend to your duties...before the Black Butler becomes angry," I whispered the last part to the three.

As if feeling Sebastian's nearing wrath, they screamed in comical terror--to me--and went running to who knows where.

Feeling proud of my easy scheme to make them scatter, my curled up lips turned into a line of no emotion whatsoever.

"What's with that expression," Earl Phantomhive spoke.

"..." I didn't respond because I was in deep thought.

"Young Earl, it seems the Mistress is thinking of ninety-nine ways to kill her parents' murder, hehehe~."

I inhaled, then exhaled, "You know me too well...Undertaker."

Glancing to a slight dark corner, I noticed a outline of black where low giggles came from.

My glance turned into a glare, "Why did you stop me?"

"~Hehehe, surely, I couldn't let the Queen of this game to be injured."

My eyebrow raised, "Queen? Far from it. You know something...about Micah Miabella, my uncle. On the day I came here to London, you were going to inform me of something...Why have you been hiding it?"

He giggled again, "Your mother was a sweet lady. She wouldn't want you to get killed so easily."

I clicked my tongue against my teeth, "That doesn't answer my-..."

-Flashback-

"Do you like crows?" The woman with beautiful pearl eyes asked.

The small girl looked up at her mother, "Though humans think they're signs of death, I think they mean something else."

"What do you mean?" Asked her mother with curiosity.

The girl had a distant expression, "They are also signs of warning. Like if I were to die, a crow would silently come to me, and not say a word. Hmm, why do you ask, mommy?"

The mother smiled at her child, "Nothing at all. Just due remember your answer in the future."

The daughter nodded, still not understanding why her mother would tell her to remember such a strange answer.

In the distance, she felt a faint presence and looked into the garden's forest that surrounded it.

And there her answer sat...

Silently, as death was about to please itself that night.

-Flashback Ends-

Opening my eyes, I looked to Sebastian, "You knew...didn't you?"

"It was Lady Miabella's wishes that I kept quiet and not reveal myself to you. I was simply following that."

The feeling of rage ran in my veins, "You could've prevent both her and my father's death!" I yelled at him.

"I would do no such thing that my Mistress had not ordered me to."

"Ordered? Are you saying that Lyla Miabella used to be your master?" Earl Phantomhive questioned.

"Yes, my lord. She helped me in the past. Her final order...was to look after her daughter, Amanda Fukumitsu, but apparently, you summoned me to be your butler at that time."

I looked back to Undertaker, "So...if I go now...I'll die?"

Undertaker frowned, "Afraid so."

Looking down at my dress, I began to think, 'What's the point? I am of no more use to Ciel Phantomhive and he doesn't even have anything to do with my problems. As for Sebastian, he is to look over me, but my mother's deceased. Why does he follow her last order? And Undertaker, she could've requested for Sebastian to take the remains of her body to him after he tended to me...'

I looked back up, "What's your next move, ~Mistress of the East? ~Hehehe..."

Approaching the Earl as my clothing changed back to my masculine, yet feminine clothes, I stopped and bowed to him.

"Thank you for all of your help, Ciel, Earl Phantomhive, but...I'll handle it from here. Undertaker, come with me."

Passing the young master and butler by, Undertaker followed after me as we were about to exit the door.

"Did I dismiss you, Amanda?" He questioned.

"No...but I don't have a contact with you, now do I?" I replied and asked before closing the door.

~Small Time Skip~

"What are you planning to do now, Amanda?" Undertaker asked me.

By all means, I knew he was serious. There was no sense of giggles or comical laughter coming from him.

When I took notice of this, I knew I was in grave danger.

"What do you think? I'm going to go find Micah."

Hearing his footsteps stop, I did so as well, "Really? Have you taken countermeasures for this? Have you thought about how much stronger he may be? Or even why you would get yourself killed after Lyla had planned a nice life for you?"

"I can understand that!...My soul...my soul will not rest in peace until I do the same as he did to my father. I'll crucify him to his fire place in Hell!"

Attempting to expand my wings, I was unable to do so due to Undertaker holding me back by hugging me.

"Bloodlust, you may have, but you need to reconsider your thinking for now. You have a slight fever. Just sleep for now..."

'Who is he?'

The girl gazed at man she had never seen before; truly, she was amazed at his porcelain skin.

The small girl had not dared to make an appearance before him and her father, who were handling business.

Her mother was away, buying groceries for their household. At the time, there was no maids, butlers, gardeners, or chefs in their mansion.

After all, they could do that perfectly, like themselves.

When she came back into thought, a figure shadowed her in the entrance way and she slowly looked up.

The man from before smiled at her, "What a beautiful young lady," he complimented her.

The girl didn't give a reaction, she simply stared at him, "Who...are you?"

He chuckled, "I'm sure your father will be worried if he couldn't find you," he responded as he let himself out.

Before he closed door and before she walked off, the two stopped.

Beautiful pearls glanced to mesmerizing dark brown as mesmerizing dark brown glanced to beautiful pearls.

"Maybe I should come back and let you meet my son. I'm sure you two will get along."

The girl wondered who the strange man was; she never seen him before, like her father's other business friends.

She did note his features just in case, "Navy blue hair, mesmerizing dark brown eyes, and...a British accent."

"Who knew..." I mumbled.

Sitting up, I opened my eyes and looked around and saw that I was in my guest room.

My eyes glowed in multicolor, "...Vincent Phantomhive...that was your name. It's as if I can almost say that me and Ciel are childhood friends..."

'Besides the fact that he was too shy and a little ill to come visit me. As for me, my parents did not want to expose me to the cruel world.'

I am now confirming this; Amanda Fukumitsu and Ciel Phantomhive were friends, distant in country wise.

We did write letters to each other, but I doubt Ciel would remember such a thing that's inconvenient to his cases.

Looking to my left where the balcony doors were open, morning had come and I felt better.

My eyes blinked bordly, 'Undertaker must've been in here and notified Ciel. Hm...that was my first time being sick. Though it's an illness...it's nice to know that I have human traits.'

A small smile etched onto my lips as I stood and went outside to the balcony. Feeling wind on my knees, I looked down to see I had on a pale pearl nightgown.

I sighed, 'As long as it's not white.'

(Boring chapter, I know, but it's giving info. I'll answer 3 questions. Are Ciel and Amanda childhood friends? Yes, but they couldn't see each other due to their reasons. What is Amelia's actual name? Amanda Fukumitsu is Amelia's real name. How did I put Dagger into this story after he died, let alone with Alois? You're going to find out! Also, I now have Book of Circus... I am on ep 11!!!

Saudade: The nostalgic longing to be near again to something or someone distant, or that has been loved then lost; "The love that remains.")


	15. The Mistress, Intransigent

After I had put on my cream blouse that revealed my shoulders, feminine black dress pants, feminine black boots, and a pearl colored tail coat, I made my way to the Earl's office.

While on my way there, I put my hair into a ponytail and left the bangs of my hair fall nicely into place.

Seeing someone walk with a tall stack of books in their hands, I immediately went to go help since I literally saw the accident that was going to eventually happen.

I picked the book out of the clumsy maid's hands with one hand and smiled at her, "Are you taking these to Earl Phantomhive?"

"Y-yes, my Lady!" She nervously stuttered.

Her nervousness confused me, "I'm heading there now, so I will take them."

"My lady, I couldn't possibly trouble you with my work-"

I stopped her by chuckling, "No, it is fine and I am a co-worker, am I not? You should feel free to call me Miss."

She blushed from embarrassment, "Um, yes, Miss Arabella! By the way...why did you, an American noblewoman, decide to work for the young master?"

I smiled, "I just owe him a favor. Now please get back to work, I wouldn't want Sebastian scolding you later."

She saluted proudly, "Yes, ma'am!" With that said, she was off.

I stared into space before walking again, 'An assassin, a strong test subject, and a soldier in a revolution? What odd, yet interesting servants you've hired, Ciel.'

Once I made it to my destination, I heard muffled talking and...struggling? before I knocked on the door.

"Young master?"

"C-come in."

Starting to become very worried, I walked in hastily, but not so much as to seem worried or drop the books in my hand.

"I've brought you-"

A young woman approached me and stared me in the eye, as if she was trying to be intimidating.

Her blonde curly locks glimmered from the sun, and her forest green eyes were trying to stare me down, but I simply made a confused look.

"And you are?" She questioned me.

I smiled despite her frown, "My name is Amelia Arabella, ma'am. May I know your name?"

Her non-intimidating expression turned into a happy smile, "I am Elizabeth Midford, Ciel's fiancee. It's nice to meet you."

'Fiancee? *Chuckle* You truly are a dog if you have feelings for me, Earl Phantomhive.' I glanced to Sebastian, then to the Earl.

I smiled gently, "It's nice to meet you as well, Lady Midford."

She lightly blushed, "You're very pretty. Are you a new servant?"

Glancing to Earl Phantomhive again who glared at me, I looked back to Lady Midford, "Yes, I am."

"What? B-but, you're too pretty! I've never seen such beautiful foreign clothing. Where are you from? How old are you? When is your birthday?"

"Elizabeth, you're asking her too many questions."

I walked to the bookshelf on a wall and stacked the books in order, "It's no trouble at all, young master. Lady Midford, I'm an American noblewoman from Nevada, I am..nineteen years old, and my birthday is actually today."

January 28th, 1894.

"Really?! Well, happy birthday! Wait a minute...Ciel! We didn't celebrate your birthday, Christmas, or New Year's!"

"I was busy," said the Earl after having a sip of his tea.

My expression turned into a sarcastic smirk and my eyes turned to bord slits, 'What a poor excuse.'

"That also brings me to another point! If you won't let this generous noblewoman go, as Ciel Phantomhive's fiancee, I dismiss you from your position, Miss Arabella!"

My bord expression turned into a look of amused sadness as I turned around with a handkerchief up to my left eye, "You're too kind, Lady Midford," I said and sniffed, as if I were going to cry.

"You can't just dismiss my own maid!" Earl Phantomhive sarcastically yelled.

Lady Midford crossed her arms, "Alright...then she'll become my maid and I'll dismiss her."

"That's basically the same thing!"

~Small Time Skip~

"Ugh, now that she's gone home..." Earl Phantomhive began, "...Are you daring me, Amanda?"

I tilted my head a little as I kept stacking books, "If you mean by no longer being your maid and going back to America after I take care of my problems here...then yes, I am daring you."

He chuckled, "You have a lot of nerve to do so...even after I can order Sebastian to kill you."

I stopped and stared blankly at one of the books, "...Then, kill me."

Resuming back to putting the books on the shelf, the Earl chuckled again, "You're quite bold. I would never have imagined that my childhood friend overseas was straightforward."

Stopping once more, I looked to him, 'Maybe I was wrong about him forgetting our contact by letter.'

I let out a small giggle, "I want to say I'm surprised you remember something like that, but it doesn't. I always knew Vincent Phantomhive was a strange man..."

His eye narrowed at me in a slight interested manner, "What do you mean?"

I smiled, "Nothing. Now, what do you plan to do?"

Earl Phantomhive closed his eye and slowly opened them again before looking back at me.

Noticing Sebastian frowning at Earl Phantomhive, I began to wonder if this interrogation was much more than simple questioning.

"I want to form a contract."

For a moment, I had to let the words to sink in, then I made a noticeable frown that was a bit disturbing.

"No," I replied as I leaned against the bookshelf behind me.

"And why not?"

Opening my eyes, I glared at him, "I am not going to eat your soul, for one and two...it'll be harder to hold me down."

"Hold you down? What do you mean?"

I smirked, "I'm a succubus. I seduce any man I see fit. I can't promise that I won't sneak into your room at night and seduce you, young master. My urges are...very eager."

"If that's the case...then I'll only deceive you in your eager state into forming a contract with me," he said with a smirk.

"Clever idea, though I would easily see through it. Listen, I'll form a contract with you, but...I refuse to eat your soul."

"Then, what's the point?" He asked impatiently.

I smiled, "Think of this as repayment for helping me run my parent's company smoothly. In the end, I still benefit you, Ciel Phantomhive."

With that, I walked out the door.

~Small Time Skip~

I decided to take a stroll through the garden.

Looking through the halfway lit forest with my sharp eyes, I admired its beauty and natural setting.

Assuming everything looked normal, I was about to turn away until I saw familiar golden eyes.

Immediately, I was entranced by their color and slowly staggered towards them with...some type of want?

"...Claude..." I mumbled under my breath and reached out my hand.

"Yes, almost there, Amelia."

As if being closer than expected to him, I reached further to his hand that was extended.

"Miss Arabella? Are you alright?" An innocent voice called to me.

Coming back to the position from where I stood, I looked behind me and saw those innocent turquoise eyes.

"Oh, Finnian, it's you. Do you need help with gardening?"

"No, Miss. I was just wondering if you were alright because...it seemed like you were reaching out for something," he said in concern.

"O-oh, really? I must've been daydreaming. Anyhow, I'm fine," I said and he smiled.

"Okay! I'm glad you are! I have to go water and fertilize the petunias now!" He said and walked off.

"Alright," I replied as softly as I could.

*Silence*

"Why are you here, Mister Faustus," I demanded, feeling the dark entity behind me.

"My master does not give up easily when it comes to things he wants...and neither do I, Amelia," he whispered in my ear.

"Tell me...how did Alois Trancy or should I say Jim Macken...cheat his fate?"

"I am not quite sure, but it has to do with your situation. I believe a relative of yours is the one who helped my master cheat death."

I narrowed my eyes, 'This explains a lot. That boy...Dagger, was his name, also cheated fate. All I need to know is why and what his situation was.'

"Besides myself, what else does Earl Trancy want?"

"Ciel Phantomhive."

"I'm assuming dead...like before? Sebastian told me of this past situation and it seems that Earl Trancy has come back from the grave to get his revenge for that false situation in his village."

"Yes."

"Does he know Earl Phantomhive isn't the one who ordered for that to happen?"

"Yes."

'Then, what is he trying to play at here? He knows that the situation was a setup and yet, he still goes after Ciel, let alone, myself.'

"I am going to assume that my uncle, Micah Miabella, told him a lie about Earl Phantomhive and now, he persues after him again. Do not tell your master of this."

"I couldn't possibly. After all...he's only a doll being lied to and toyed with."

Before I could turn around, Mister Faustus grabbed me by my right rist and held my left shoulder in place.

His breath traveled down the left side of my neck, "I've resisted long enough...You're simply too delicious."

He slowly licked my neck and bit into it to which I cringed in a little pain as blood trickled down my collar bone.

My succubus instincts were on the brink of coming out, but I tried as hard as I could to ignore them and feel no pleasure coming from this.

When his teeth digged deeper into my skin, I arched my back as heat raised to my cheeks, and I let out a loud moan while closing my eyes.

'Oh, h-how I d-depise b-bad...temptation.' I accidentally let my mind slip into pleasure.

"C-Claude, hold me closer..."

Doing as I said, he turned me around and hugged me closer by my waist before sealing our lips in a hungry kiss.

Using up what's left of my resistance, I attempted to pull away from Claude, but he had a tight grip on me as he placed kisses on my neck.

Looking up to the gray sky in apology and defeat, I could've sworn I saw something thin and shiny in the sky.

"Apparently, I have business with this client, demon, so it would be best to let her go."

Regaining that lost strength from hearing that voice, I pushed Claude away and flipped back as something struck the ground.

A smoke screen covered the view and before long, it cleared away, revealing a familiar grim reaper in the crater that was created.

"Amanda Fukumitsu," Mister Spears called my name and adjusted his glasses with his spear, "You are to come with me."

Seeing as silver knives were thrown at the grim reaper and demon, a hand wrapped around me and pulled me back.

"What is the meaning of this," Earl Phantomhive demanded as he approached the scene.

I quickly nodded to Claude and he escaped from the scene.

Even though Sebastian and Earl Phantomhive noticed he fled, the two stares came to me with question.

"~Well from what I observed, little Amanda unintentionally seduced another demon~. Tell me how you do it~," I heard Mister Sutcliffe's voice.

He appeared from behind a tree and smiled devilishly at me, which made me unnoticeably shiver.

The Earl narrowed his eye at Mister Spears, "Why have you come here for my maid."

"We have no business with you, Phantomhive, demon. We only need the succubus for questioning," Mister Spears explained.

I slipped out of Sebastian's grip, "What sort of business is this?" I questioned the two.

"I don't have time for this woman, you're causing me overtime," Mister Spears told me rudely.

I frowned, "Fine, but I hope you'll let me bring my young master and his butler...after all, I am his cat and I am unable to go anywhere unless he's with me or if I have his permission."

Glancing to Sebastian, I smirked. He and I both know of what I was referring to.

"Fine. Don't cause trouble, demons."

Before I knew it, things around me were spinning, so I closed my eyes despite the fact I couldn't get sick.

When the movement and whooshing sounds stopped, I opened my eyes to only be caught by surprise and punch the grinning face in front of me.

"How unlady-like, deary~. ~Hehehe..."

I crossed my arms as my left eye twitched, "I don't care," I huffed and looked around,."Where are we?"

"The Grim Reaper Library. It's where we record who's living and who's died and all of the information about them," Mister Spears explained.

I lifted an eyebrow, "...And?"

"And?! That's all you can say?!" Grell yelled.

Undertaker handed me a brown book and I looked at the title, but I couldn't understand the writing. I read this person's information.

My eyes widened...

"That's...not possible."

"I'm afraid so, ~hehehe..." He told me.

"What does it say," the Earl demanded from me.

I turned to him and began to read, "Name: Amanda Fukumitsu. Age: 19. Race: Undecided *chuckle"...Class: Noblewoman. Business Association: Funtom Company. Status:...Alive..."

"Alive?" He questioned and I nodded.

A flow of screens, which I knew was the records of my life, flew out the book and we looked up to them.

The first showed my mother staring at me with a sad, yet bloody smile as I clenched my head out of guilt.

Before I knew it, the next screen showed me tearing apart my uncle that killed her.

"Ugh, how gruesome," Grell commented and I glared at him.

My bloody self covered my mother with my baby blue blanket, and I closed her eyes and saw her off before going downstairs.

When I saw myself looking at my Father's crucifixion along with the knife dangling from his hand. I looked away, trying to hold back my emotions.

One of them showed me holding my Father after I took the nails out his hands in my arms as I cried, prepared to die.

Apparently, like history said, Sebastian saved me as the fireplace lit it on fire and before my home could crumble.

Immediately, my body was put to rest.

When Sebastian and my full grown body left the scene, I noticed a fragile and pale body atop of my crumbled and burning home.

Looking closer, I saw my body as a child with no color in its eyes and the familiar reaper stared at it interestingly.

The records of my life returned to the book I held.

"So...this isn't my real body. It's only a...little marionette," I said as I touched the place where my heart was supposed to be.

"~Hehehehe, yes. And...I still have it preserved in one of my coffins~."

I grabbed Undertaker by the collar and shook him, "Naze, nihon de hajimete atta toki, watashi ni ko no koto o oshiete kurenakatta no desu ka, anata wa baka desu ka?!"

(Why didn't you tell me this when we first met in Japan, you idiot?!"

"You were unaware of who you really were after Mister Michaelis completed your transformation, ~hehehe."

I stopped shaking him and glanced over my shoulder to Sebastian with a grim expression.

I pointed at Sebastian, "Don't think you can slip out of this mess easily, butler! You're one of the causes of my lost memories!" I lectured him.

He smirked, "Oh, really? Very sorry about that."

I bit my bottom lip, drawing blood, and had a silent tantrum as I glared at him, hoping it would bring some type of pain.

I looked to the retired reaper, "What does it look like, Undertaker?"

"~Hehehehe, exactly as you do, but more beautiful."

'Do I want to have it back now? No, it's probably still going through some processes of becoming ready for me. Right now, I should help Ciel with our current situation.'

I looked to the Earl, who narrowed his eyes at me, and I sighed.

"What other reason have you brought me here for?"

Mister Spears opened a book, "It seems Micah Miabella is connected with the the reincarnations of Alois Trancy and a boy nicknamed Dagger from Noah's Ark Circus."

"Noah's Ark Circus? I remember a circus like that coming to America. My father took me to see them," I recalled the name.

Realization and memories struck me, "I was being targeted by them."

"Possibly, yes," Mister Spears told me.

"No, I really was a target. I somewhat recall now. Something about 'beautiful porcelain skin and...rare eyes'? I can hardly remember, but that's what someone told me. A baron, I think."

"I suppose we are more connected than I thought. I'm glad...you weren't...subjected to that torture," the Earl told me and I was confused.

"~Hehehe, what now, young Earl?" Undertaker asked him.

There was silence for a while.

"Amanda."

I tilted my head, "Yes?"

"I want you to find Micah Miabella and bring him to justice."

My eyes turned dark as I grinned, "Is that an order?"

His eye twitched irritably at me, "You know that I-"

To Ciel, darkness of dawn and twilight surrounded him. I could tell he was confused from afar.

After all, he was in my domain.

Caught off guard, I was in front of Ciel and pulled him by his waist and kissed him.

To him, he probably thought it was a thankful kiss. This was simply closing our contract to me.

Light reappeared and we exited out of my domain, but I was still a meter or two away from him, so no one would become suspicious.

Though Sebastian narrowed his eyes at me, he knew what I had done. I blew a kiss to Ciel.

"That's the only thing I needed to make the order official. Just look at the occult's branding."

Where I noticed the mark he received as a child, I covered it with my seal. It was a blackish blue-purple flamel symbol. Its royal blue color showed due to the color.

Ciel glared at me and I winked, "Yes, my lord. I shall proceed with your wishes. By the way...*smirk* you know you liked it."

As I morphed away, my laughter was the only echo in the Grim Reaper Library.

"She still has her charms," Undertaker seemed to recall.

"Well, I certainly do not like them," Ciel commented with his infamous irk mark.

"Don't worry, my lord. I won't tell a soul. Certainly, not Lady Elizabeth," Sebastian told Ciel due to knowing what Amanda did.

"Shut up, you."

(Well, this draws a close to this chapter. What will happen next chapter, you ask? I don't know that myself. My mind forms ideas as I go.

Intransigent: Refusing to agree or compromise; inflexible.)


	16. The Mistress, Majime

I stood on a roof of someone's home, looking down at the Londoners that seem to not have a care in the world.

The time of day was currently evening and the sun gave off a pinkish orange hue in the sky.

"Find Micah Miabella, he says...well, how am I supposed to do that when I don't really have any clue where he could possibly-"

"I suppose I will be of some assistance if I accompany you, Amelia," a voice next to me spoke.

Glancing to my right, I lifted an eyebrow, "I don't mind the help, but why are you helping me? After all, I'm a Phantomhive servant."

The spider demon smirked, "You can assume I want Alois Trancy to turn back into dust, so I can be free of this seemingly never-ending contract."

I stared at Claude for a while, "Then, you do know that...the one's my uncle had brought back to life...will all die, including whoever summoned who back as well."

"I am fully aware, yet I will crawl out of the pits of Hell...in order to achieve what I want."

I sighed, "I don't understand why must I be so desirable. Anyhow, have you any clues?"

He stared down at the Londoners walking and chatting, "...None, but I do have an idea."

I tilted my head, "What may that be?"

Claude slowly smirked at me.

~2HRS Later~ -Ciel's P.O.V-

"Where did they go? I haven't sensed or smelled their scents for nearly two hours."

"My lord, from what I could hear from a distance, Claude has an idea."

"And what may that be?" I questioned with a lifted eyebrow.

Sebastian smirked, "I'm unsure, but I do know Miss Amanda had quite a flustered reaction."

We waited in the shadows of an alleyway to see what Amanda would do. The reason why I decided to see how she would do is to see if she is actually capable of being a Phantomhive servant.

Not that I doubted her strength and skills, I wanted to see how well she fought in action. I knew she went easy on her opponent's whenever I was present in order to not harm me.

Impatiently waiting for something to happen by now, something did...

A unknown woman came into view.

The way she walked, the way she hummed a song, the way she giggled as the night air touching her hidden face...it is all entrancing.

The unknown woman wore a black kimono with royal blue, lilac, and dark purple lantern decorating it. The kimono revealed up to her thighs and shoulders, which is a little indecent. Her feet were bare. I noticed black cat ears and...a tail? She wore a type of silk black sash over her head to mask her identity...

But I know the electric blue in a certain demoness's when I saw it.

I watched her movements, 'I see, she's attempting to lure him out. What confuses me is that if she's a cat, why haven't I been allergic around her?'

"Sebastian."

When he didn't reply, I looked to him to see his eyes...they were showing their true form.

'Well, this is amusing to watch. Seeing my hell of a butler becone entranced by my new maid, how interesting.'

I kept watching the scene as well.

-Amanda's P.O.V-

Looking around for any signs of movement, I saw none.

Of course...none of humans.

I began to wonder if Claude's plan was really going to work.

Deciding to hum a song and dance, I twirled around freely and hummed the song my mother and I played on the piano, Ambivalentidea.

Knowing that this wasn't going to bring out the target, I did something that wasn't apart of the plan.

I 'accidentally' tripped after one last twirl and fell forward. Surely, this would bring him to attention.

When I thought I was going to hit the ground, someone caught me.

"What is my favorite kitten doing out here at this time of night?"

Pulling me forward to face him, I looked away, "I...I can't take it anymore. I want power, I want to spread my wrath, I want-"

Micah put his right index on my lips and shushed me, "Sooner or later, I knew this feeling would consume you. You want power, bloodshed, rule, yes?"

I nodded pleadingly with desperate multicolored eyes, "Yes, give it to me. I long for all of it."

He smirked as I blushed for something I...'lust' for. His left hand grasps my chin as that smirk later became a grin.

I looked into his eyes, unknowingly, yet knowingly seducing him.

"You smell like that Crow...Don't worry, before you know it...you'll be tainted with my scent."

What he said made me yearn for him on the outside, but on the inside, I was truly disgusted.

My uncle was seducing me as well. In appearance, he may look young, but I was guessing he was more than two thousand years old and I, nine hundred years. It's complicated.

He crushed his lips onto mine, taking me by surprise as I followed the sync of his lips, wanting to pull away.

I remembered this was an act to capture him, so I put up with it.

As the abhorrent kiss grew deeper, a fiery red light encircled us at the bottom and I saw an earth, fire, and gold pentagram.

It slowly formed around. It formed faster once Micah cut his left rist along with mine and held it out, making the symbols form faster.

We slowly descended into the ground.

He smiled sickly at me, "Come with me, Amanda. Together, we can rule the 'cubus family in Hell."

I stared him in the eyes as they suddenly turned back to lilac, "...I forgive you...Now, Claude!"

With that being said, I backflipped out of the descending ground and iron chains that burned red were wrapped around Micah's rists.

"Undertaker!" I called out to him.

Immediately, a cage that was made for inhumane beings was placed around Micah as he tried to get out of the boundary chains.

"You wench! You lied!"

I approached the cage as I morphed my katana, Meraki, into my hands, staring down at him pitifully.

I smiled, "I do not lie because I am simply one holy hell of a maid. May God have mercy on your soul...if you even have one."

Piercing the gravel with my katana, electric blue light engulfed the area in a wide alchemic flamel symbol as the ground sunk in where the cage was placed.

"Don't you want power?! Don't you want to be strong?! Do you want to be weak, like Lyla, Amanda?!"

My eyes widened as he said that and I only pushed Meraki further into the ground, making him and the cage sink quicker into the ground.

Hearing the screams and pleads become distant in the ground from my uncle, I turned away once I saw and heard no more.

Facing a certain demon and reaper, I made Meraki disappear and bowed to the two.

"I thank you both...once again."

Moving pass the two, I bowed on the ground and placed my hand over where I think my heart was beating.

"My lord, come out, please. I have completed the order you've given. I couldn't bring such an abomination to justice, it would only break out again, so...I sent it to the depths of Hell. Are you pleased with this?"

My senses were correct. The young master was hiding in the shadows of an alleyway along with Sebastian.

He stared at me with a expression I assumed was amusement, yet shock, "Yes, I am. One last thing, how do you cover up-"

A boom sounded in the air. It was a firework and soon, more fireworks exploded in the air.

I made a closed eyed smile, "One of your 'friends' lended me some Chinese fireworks to explain the massive lights that occurred here."

-Elsewhere-

"Oh, my. Look at the fireworks, Ran-Mao."

". . . . .They're pretty."

"They are. I'm guessing that young woman who came earlier was the one who set this event tonight."

"...Lau..." He grumbled.

I stood as my kimono morphed into butler-like clothing, "Well...am I fit to become a Phantomhive servant?"

He was taken by surprised of this, "I believe so. Undertaker, you were in on this scheme this whole time, I assume."

"~Hehehehe, Miss Amanda can be quite charming with her jokes."

"Mn. And you, butler of the Trancy estate?"

He was gone.

"I guess he took his leave when he saw a fit opportunity. It's too bad he has to die lonely once more," Sebastian commented with a smirk.

I glared at Sebastian, 'Can he not be rude for once? I suppose...Claude didn't want me to see him fall apart in front of my eyes...though it might take time for the living dead to rot...'

I clenched my now fast beating heart, "Is this what it feels like to worry for someone?" I mumbled to myself.

~Small Time Skip~ -Different P.O.V-

I awaited for Claude to get back as I stood in the garden.

Seeing an interesting bluish purple tulip, I picked it and twirled it in my hands. Its appearance was sweet, but its emotions might be bitter.

The tulip reminded me of the angelic cat demoness, Amanda Fukumitsu.

Feeling an approaching presence, I looked up to see Claude, the butler who I THOUGHT loved me.

"Did she do the deed?"

I bowed, "Not quite, but she did send him to the depths of Hell, your highness."

I smirked, "I'm satisfied. Hannah."

She was immediately at my side once she heard her name, "Yes, your highness?"

"Amanda has killed the mastermind of all this reviving the dead and using children as puppets to watch her moves at all times. From what you've gathered, clarify what is missing in my observation."

"You are right about all of that information, your highness. However, there was one child that was unable to be controlled due to being a demon imp, her name's Marie. I knew her older sister quite some time ago, Johanna. Back to the point, not only did Micah Miabella wanted Miss Fukumitsu to be ruler of their species, but also...his lover."

I looked to her with a sharp glare, "His lover? What do you mean?"

She looked down once I looked to her, "Micah saw Miss Fukumitsu as his own sister, heir to the 'cubus family, but I believed she declined her title and ran away with an angel. I do not know his name."

I stayed quiet for a while, 'Amanda has peaked my interest all the more. She never fails to impress me. She has various types of blood in her...demon, angel...possibly human, perhaps? I don't want to die, I want to learn more about her, I want her, and...I want her to love me. Wait...'

I looked to Claude with a sinister expression, "Is it possible that I can prevent my death once more, Hannah?"

"...There is, your highness, but it will come with a consequence-"

"I don't care. Do whatever is possible to keep me living. We begin to step out the shadows now. My new goal...is to obtain Amanda Fukumitsu."

(As you can probably tell, I'm not one to make a very dark story when it comes to me being a Christian. Now, I shall answer five questions you might have!

How old exactly is Ciel and Alois? Ciel is 18 Alois is 19. Am I going to fit in Black Butler x Amanda? Of course, I just had to spice up the story! What was Undertaker Amanda's relationship in the past? ... Seductive. A bit physical, too. Is Dagger coming back and where is Snake? Yes, and Snake's whereabouts is a secret. Am I going to include Book of Atlantic? No, cuz I don't want to complicate matters any further.

Majime: A earnest, reliable person who can simply get things done without causing drama.)


	17. The Mistress, Complice

It's been a month since the incident I put an end to.

The young master has been receiving less cases lately, which put me at ease. Though he was nearly an adult, I still worried for his health.

The servants have gotten to know me better. I didn't go into detail when it came to my past, only the part about having a good childhood...which wasn't a lie, I think.

(Btw, I decided to keep Pluto alive cuz that would just be mean for him to die again!)

They were to never know my actual name or anyone else except for the young Master and Sebastian.

As for Sebastian, he's been keeping a close eye on me after the incident. Also, he's become more...intimate with me...even during work! How...rudely pleasurable...

Ever since Claude left this world, me and Sebastian noticed that his seal on my neck hasn't disappeared yet...confusing us greatly.

I was currently in the large living room, dusting around and cleaning the windows.

I wore a whitish lilac short sleeve button-up shirt, a feminine royal blue button-up vest, a blue tail coat, black fitting pants, and black ankle length boots with nicely tied strings.

My hair was wrapped in a French side bun and let my bangs hang out on both sides, something Finny said that suites my hair.

(She ALWAYS wears her gloves, like Sebastian, so I won't include that in what she wears.)

Sighing as I cleaned the last window, I wiped the sweat that formed on my forehead, smiling at my achievement.

'Now, all I have to do is go and ask Sebastian what I should do no-'

My thoughts stopped when I saw a piano out the corner of my eye and I stared, longing to play it.

Looking around to see if anyone was around or if I heard anyone coming, I sensed no one and approached the piano.

Playing a high pitched key, I giggled, 'Only for a while, Amanda.'

I closed my eyes as I played slow, yet fast notes while moving my head to the rhythm of the melodious sounds.

I imagined an orchestra playing like a silent chorus as I now played the keys softly before enhancing its sound again.

Then, I began to sing.

"~Step into the rainbow, find another view.

~Chase the tender light. Boarders, let's cross over.

~Ready to define the mists inside your heart?

~Take a breath and start your life_!

~Waves_ of a new_ day_. Clear_ all the gloom_ away_.

~Hope_ is what we_ simply need_ to proceed_.~"

Stopping my singing and playing again, I opened my eyes and saw that I had an audience.

Immediately stopping altogether, I stood up and bowed apologetically.

"I'm very sorry, young Master. I just couldn't resist to play the piano."

I saw the guests that were seated and noticed it was Mister Lau, Miss Ran-Mao, Lady Midford, an unknown woman, and two unknown men I've never seen before.

"That was very beautiful, Amelia! Can you show me how to play fluently like that some time?" Lady Midford approached me, squeezing my hands.

I smiled down at her, "Arigato, Redi Midford."

("Thank you, Lady Midford.")

She tilted her head in confusion, "Ah, you speak the beautiful language Japanese, hm?" Mister Lau asked me.

I nodded, "Hai, Lau-san. Watashi wa hijō ni ryūchō ni Nihongo o hanasu. Ima, moshi anata ga watashi o yurushitara." I said and bowed before taking my leave.

("Yes, Mister Lau. I speak Japanese very fluently. Now, if you'll excuse me.")

"Such beauty..." One of the unknown men spoke.

I looked to him and smiled, "Arigato...?"

The man approached me and grasped my hands, "We've never met before, but I feel as if we were destined to meet. I am Prince Soma of India...Will you marry me?"

This took me by surprise as my cheeks turned red, "Wh-what?"

The man behind him slid the Prince behind him, "What his majesty is trying to say is that you're so beautiful that he would want to marry you."

"I didn't say that all, Agni! Let me pass, at once!"

(If you read the manga and you know what happened in chap. 127...Like I said, I'm not complicating the story with Book of Atlantic or any more books to come.)

While Prince Soma was trying to get to me as 'Agni' held him back, I blushed and stood there awkwardly.

"Prepare the tea, Amelia, Sebastian." Cie--I mean, Earl Phantomhive told us as he sighed.

"Yes, young Master."

"Y-yes, young Master," we both said and bowed.

~Tiny Time Skip~

Waiting for the hot water to become hot on the stove, I stared out the window above.

(Tbh, I don't know it worked back then in the 19th century...)

'I've never been asked to be married. Not ever throughout my life...at least, from what I can remember. So...why am I feeling these unknown feelings I've never felt before?'

"Amanda."

Snapping out my thoughts, I looked to Sebastian, "What is it?"

It felt strange that he was staring at me for a quite some time. For a few minutes, I held his gaze...then looked away.

"If you're just going to call my name and not say anything afterwards, I advise you to-"

Next thing I know, I was pushed onto the kitchen counter with my hands next to my head.

Cursing myself from easily showing weakness, I stared into Sebastian's dark ruby red eyes with a look of frustration.

"Now's no time to be doing this, Sebastian. We have to serve the young Master and his guests the tea."

His right hand pinned both of my hands together as the other slowly traveled down my body from my neck, over my breasts, to my waist.

"The water hasn't even become hot yet, but...it seems you have with that expression you're showing. You want to look vulnerable in order for me to act like this...don't you, Amanda?" He whispered in my ear.

I shivered as his breaths tickled my neck and arched my back when his hand wrapped around my waist tightened.

I refused to moan aloud, worried that someone, especially one of the servants, might hear us.

His tongue slid down the middle of my neck and I bit my lips, trying to keep the moans and whimpers in.

"S...Se...Sebastian, nyah~," I meowed on accident.

He chuckled at the sound, "If you keep making that sound, I might just eat you whole."

I lifted my head a little and looked to the warming water, then back into his eyes.

"Five minutes. Let's get this over with."

With that being said, I pulled him down by the collar of his tailcoat and we kissed roughly.

His other hand slid around my waist as mines rubbed up and down his chest, pulling a little.

I whimpered and lowly meowed to get him to pull off his tailcoat and he did just that. Oh, the advantages of being a cat demoness!

My legs wrapped around his waist as our rough kisses became French kissing...Our tongues danced along each other.

He began unbuttoning my vest and five of the nine buttons on my shirt.

Seeing heat rise from the pot, I put a hand on his chest and pushed him back a little.

"Time's up," I said with a sigh.

Sebastian sat me up and gave me a long kiss, "How short. If only you wouldn't have resisted in the beginning...you'd be panting like a dog," he said with a smirk.

I blushed, "Wh-whatever! We ought to hurry up or the young Master will become suspicious."

~Tiny Time Skip brought to you by "Who had a nosebleed?"~

After me and Sebastian straightened our clothing, we went back to the living room to serve the Earl and his guests with tea.

I noticed Mister Lau staring at me, "Were you the one who set up the firework event?"

I looked to him, "Yes, I was. Since the Chinese New Year was nearing, I suggested to do something in celebration for its upcoming."

He lifted an eyebrow, "Interesting..."

"Lau, would you stop instigating my maid," the Earl told him.

He waved a hand in a in a 'no harm done' way, "I can't help it. Miss Arabella is very intriguing."

I tilted my head before going back to my Master's side, 'Why is he being so overprotective all of a sudden? If he were to show any more reactions to it, Lady Midford would be suspicious of Ciel...we wouldn't want that now.'

"Hmph."

'Aw, the young Master is sulking. It may not appear to the others, but I can see right through it,' I thought as I held a smile.

Glancing outside the window, I saw a shaded figure in the forest and slightly tilted my head.

Focusing more, I noticed it was a woman due to its body shape. She knew I was paying attention to her, but decided not to reveal herself.

Seeing familiar red long hair come into my view outside, the attacker attacked the woman...

Who I now identified as Hannah Annafellows.

I turned to the young Earl, "Master, if you'll excuse me, I remembered I have to help Mey-Rin with her duties."

He stared at me skeptically, "You're excused."

Bowing to the guests, I walked out.

My walking turned into sprinting once I closed the door fully, 'What is Mister Sutcliffe doing here?'

Before I exited the manor, I did do four out of five of Mey-Rin's chores within eight minutes.

Going to the forest area, I looked around for any signs of movement or type of life.

"Amanda, darling~!" A familiar feminine male called out to me, wrapping their arms around my neck.

"Mister Sutcliffe, what are you doing here. Don't you know that you could risk being seen by my Master's guests?"

He pouted, "Hmm? I only came to run off that demon...~and to see Bassy and you. Also, call me Grell. You're too formal."

I sighed and spinned out his grasp, "Yes, Grell. Now, I know who the woman was that you chased off. Tell me...how is she not dead?"

He looked up in a thoughtful way, "That information is beyond my knowledge as well. Should I ask Will?"

I narrowed my eyes, "No, I don't want anyone to get hurt even if one may he a demon, reaper, angel or human. Mister Su--I mean, Grell...will you help me investigate?"

"Hmm, I have no other souls to reap, so I'll do my best for my Amanda!" He said and glomped me again.

'If Miss Hannah is alive...does that mean Claude and Earl Trancy...It has to be. For now, I will not disclose this information to anyone.'

~Small Time~

Since I only had little information from that kiss I gave Ciel, I had to go to Undertaker for help.

(Well, she did kiss him for a reason...)

I entered the shop with Grell near my side. He seemed more excited than usual, but he seemed quiet about it.

"Undertaker? Are you here?"

No answer.

Walking into death scented shop more, I glanced around and heard a creepy giggle.

"~Hehehehe, what's this? The Mistress of the East is without her Master?"

Feeling a light wind on the back of my neck along with a bitter cold hand, I turned around and shivered.

Out of instinct, I grabbed his hand and flipped him over my shoulder. Undertaker hardly seemed effected when he landed on his back.

Me and Grell looked over him, "Quite strong, she is, if she can take 'you' down," Grell mumbled.

"I need your help."

He grinned, "~Hehehe, it comes with a price, dear Mistress."

~Tiny Time Skip~

"What's peace?" I asked Undertaker.

"Peace? Hm...I don't what that could possibly be in your definition."

"Alright. How do you obtain peace?"

My joke seemed to confusing him than making him laugh, "I don't know. How?"

"Peace is still. Peace was still. Peace is made out of steel," I said as I morphed my katana in my hands.

Undertaker got my joke and laughed loudly. Honestly, I saw nothing funny about it since it's one of the ways to obtain peace is to fight for it.

"Alright, alright. Hehe, I'll help you. It's about Alois Trancy, is it not?"

I wasn't surprised that he knew, "Yes. I saw his maid earlier today. I assumed he was still alive."

"~Hehe, your assumption is true. It seems that he has a new ambition and he refuses to die until he obtains it...or should I say her?"

I lifted an eyebrow, "Her?"

"You." Grell said and pointed to me.

I sighed through my nose, "How unfortunate, for I cannot die if I'm killed with a demon's weapon or by a demon, angel, or anything inhuman for that matter."

"~Hehe. ~True, true. What will that Phantomhive boy say if he hears of you taking on a case without his acknowledgement or permission," Grell said playfully, twirling a piece of my hair.

I smiled, "If it's punishment I must face to protect my Master from harm, then I'll accept it."

~Small Time Skip~

I made a bold approach towards the Trancy estate.

Grell was trying to stop me, but I kept walking and ignoring his protests. I made the redheaded Grim Reaper come with me if there's trouble by 'persuading' him that if he helps me...

He can have Sebastian for a week.

Once I walked up the steps, Grell piped down and quickly jumped into a nearby bush before I made it to the double doors.

I knocked on the right door of the double doors, 'Whatever happens on the other side of this door, I will take responsibility for the death or punishment I will receive.'

The doors opened to the three familiar triplets I knew not except one by name.

A smile formed on my lips, "I'm here to pay Earl Trancy a visit. Is he available?"

The triplets glanced to each other without saying a word before fully opening the door.

I entered, 'Something's different. Maybe Alois already completed his gaining of more time in this world until he can get me...'

One of the three triplets bowed his head towards me and went off to fetch his Master, I assumed.

I studied the mansion and noticed nothing had changed, everything seemed as it was when I first came here.

To be completely honest, I had no anger or hatred towards Alois Trancy at all, but the fact that he exchanged his soul to a demon for revenge, like Ciel, pains me.

Ciel and Alois were like lost souls. Ones who've almost lost their way before they summoned Sebastian and Claude.

Recalling the new memory I've obtained from the kiss with Ciel, I made a small smile, replaying the image of Ciel's small hand reaching out to Sebastian's.

Seeing hope be brought into his eyes gave me a warm feeling, 'In a way...I was watching over Ciel when we were young...'

"Oh, Amanda! How wonderful it is to see you again!"

Alois' voice brought me out of my thoughts and I looked up the left staircase to see him descending down the stairs.

That's when I saw it.

His aura, the black nails, the flash in his eyes...

Alois Trancy is a demon.

I remained calm, "You as well, Earl Trancy. I have came to visit because I've sensed your soul lingering for a while."

He frowned, "Were you expecting me to be dead?"

I made sad smile, "Within a couple weeks, yes, but I became concerned about you that I decided to investigate myself. I am not here under my Master's orders."

His expression contorted to joy, "Is that so? Well, if that's the case, Hannah, prepare a meal for Amanda."

I glanced near the dining room to see Miss Hannah Annafellows.

Her eyes stayed on me for a while before bowing and exiting the entrance room.

My eyes narrowed, 'Though she's a demon, I can see the love she holds for Alois...not only him, but his little brother as well...and I can also see jealousy towards me. I am not at fault that he's taken interest in me...I wish humans weren't so easily caught in my gaze.'

"Right this way, my Lady," Claude said next to me.

Before he left the entrance room to lead me to the dining room, I noticed he took a quick glance at me in a questioning manner.

Claude knew I had a partial scent of a grim reaper and probably wondered why I was with one. After all...

Grim reapers and demons despise each other.

~Tiny Time Skip~

"Someone is going to die today," Earl Trancy spoke with a sickening smile as if he could smell a grim reaper's scent on me.

Perhaps he could, perhaps he couldn't. Newborns take time to learn when, what, and how they control their instincts.

I smirked, "It happens occasionally when I'm near the butler of the Phantomhive manor," I chuckled afterwards, "Joking aside, why is it that you've turned yourself into one of us abominations?"

Alois smirked, "Oh, so you have noticed. My transformation is all for you, Amanda. Aren't you happy?"

I grimaced, "Turning yourself into a demon for the sake of trying to obtain me and the consequence of spending a painful, agonizing, never-ending life truly disgusts me."

He frowned again, "I did this for you and you're telling me it disgusts you? You're quite disrespectful and unthankful."

I stood from my chair, "Does it look like I care? I thought you were a lost soul, but it seems you're not. You know exactly what you're doing, yet you do not have any regrets."

That sickening smile came back, "None at all. You see, Amanda, I'm that type of man who'll sacrifice anything to get what I want. Claude."

Claude bowed, "Yes, your highness."

In the blink of an eye, Claude was behind me.

He wrapped his arms around me, making sure that I couldn't get out of his grasp, which I couldn't, but kept struggling to do so.

Alois stood from his chair and made his way towards me, "Now, now. Do not struggle in front of your new Master, Amanda. Whether I have to put you under a love spell or lock you in chains, you'll be mine and mine alone."

He grabbed me by my chin with his right thumb and index finger, flashing that sickening sweet smile that could make one feel uneasy.

My emotions consisted of nothing, but I frowned deeply towards the greedy Earl. I searched my thoughts for ways to escape.

As if agreeing to him with silence and moving my eyes away, he laughed like a madman and danced around, saying 'Ole!'.

'How do I get out of Claude's grasp? Wait...he desires me as well. Does this mean...he'll repeat the past in order to get what he wants? That's not an absurd answer either. Back to the point...I should've told Grell to stay with me. No...I'm an holy hell of a maid, I can-...*grin*'

"Any last requests before you become my lover for eternity?"

My hair hid my face, masking my grin and dark eyes, "Hai. Watashi no yami hikari wa watashi no tomo desu."

("The light of my darkness is my friend.")

His face contorted to confusion, "What?"

"A splendid reorder of that saying, my Lady."

It all happened too fast for me to comprehend.

Some type of smoke clouded the room and I felt Claude let go of me before hearing his footsteps run a different direction out of the room.

He was chasing someone that had a...a chainsaw sounding weapon. It must've been Grell...then who is he with?

Then, I hear cries...they were cries and pleads coming from Alois. My heart ached at the sound, but...

I knew not to pity for a soul that has crossed the territory.

Feeling a hand grab my right one, someone placed me on their back and ran out of the clouded room where the pleads of not wanting to be in the dark kept sounding.

I knew this was not Sebastian.

I leaned closer to this unknown helper, but not so close to be caught off guard if this...'person' were to attack me.

"Grell, now!"

"On it, Marshy~!"

'Marshy? Who's Marshy-...wait, Marshall?! As in, my butler, Marshall?'

When we got into the light of day, I recognized that shining black hair, melon brown skin, and gray butler's outfit anywhere.

My vision of him was blocked when I saw sparks ignite from the Trancy estate and an explosion was heard.

As Marshall turned around, my eyes widened at the site of seeing the Trancy estate being blown to pieces.

Marshall whistled, "You know they're dead. Now, my Lady..."

Marshall set my feet on the ground and he turned around to give me a reassuring smile as I stared at him in shock.

I could only stare at him in amazement, 'This is impossible. I made sure the only servant of the Fukumitsu manor were humans...except for Johanna, but Marshall as well?'

Ever since I met Marshall, I could sense nothing about him out of the ordinary...It makes me wonder if he knew what I was?

Though I was half pure and half impure, I cared for the people around me and their well beings, this includes my servants.

That's why I helped Johanna and Marie, so they wouldn't be mixed in my family affairs.

I grabbed his shoulders, "M-Marshall...what...what are you doing here?"

"To help you, of coure, my Lady. Apparently, me and Lucy became worried when Johanna left and was never to return. Then, you took a long time here in London, I couldn't help but come here and see if-"

His words were cut off after that. Many questions ran through my head...

Everything turned black.

(Alright, reader-chans/kuns! Let me clarify some things to you! I am reading Black Butler...and I started at chap. 51, now I'm at chap. 114! I see the situation that's happening with one of the characters and whatever happens after chap. 51, will not happen in my story. It's complicated, though I understand it. Also, if you're reading the manga, too--*cough* suspect Vincent Phantomhive--*cough*

Complice: Partner in crime.)


	18. The Mistress, Sophrosyne

The girl with long, eccentric blue and black hair looked behind her, attempting to spot what was behind her.

She was only thirteen at the time...

Prior to her family's tragedy.

Though she was thirteen, she had the body of a young woman coming to age. Her eyes were slightly slanted, her body slowly formed into it hourglass shape, and her hair was to the middle of her spine.

Though the girl was entrancing and intriguing in others eyes, she saw herself in between.

No human would want to marry something beyond their understanding and if that's the situation, then they would kill her before trying to understand her.

Not only her parents distanced her fifty percent from the world, but she made an effort to as well. She didn't want to be called 'monster' once she made it outside her mansion's walls.

Her father was angelic and her mother, demonic. She wondered how he fell in love with her, but never did ask.

That's it. Love. What is human love?

She understood the ways of how a angelic and demonic being showed their love for each other...by entangling their hearts into one.

For their love could not die, if one lost commitment to the other.

The girl sat on a rock, not caring if her baby blue dress got dirtied.

"Who are you?" She finally questioned.

Her reply was on silence. The girl made another attempt to talk to whatever being was lurking in he shadows.

She may have been young, but she wasn't naï ve noticed this shadow watching her since she could remember, perhaps three.

"Why do you keep following me?"

Yet again, silence.

This time, the girl decided to take a different approach towards the lurking being in the shadows. She figured it might've been afraid.

"My name is Amanda Fukumitsu. I am thirteen years old and I am not an ordinary child...seemingly, you would already know that..."

Whatever it was in the shadows, she knew it wasn't mortal. No, mortals would try to sneak away and she would've easily caught site of them.

There was a twig that snapped in the darkness around her. The cool night air had not made her shiver, but the internal shiver came from what was approaching her.

Though a little startled, she stood there, waiting for the footsteps to get close and reveal itself to her.

"What's your name?"

Silence.

Unexpectedly, cold hands wrapped around the girl, known as Amanda, shoulders.

Amanda's body became tensed; obviously, she wasn't expecting the footsteps to come from behind her.

"You wish to know my name?" The terrifying voice whispered in her left ear.

"...Yes. It doesn't have to be your real one...demon."

It chuckled lowly, "You say that word with enmity when you're one yourself. How astonishing. You're amusing after all...Amanda."

Her eyes narrowed, "Fine. Don't tell me. Since you're in the form of a private peculiar animal, I will call you Crow."

"And you, my dear, the Cat?"

Amanda didn't particularly take interest in the nickname, but it did fit her since she was a cat demoness and her mother, a lioness.

Just to get a exciting reaction from her, Crow licked the crook of her neck and she only flinched.

"It'll take more than that to break my walls, Crow!"

She morphed a katana into her hands and swiftly turned, attempting an attack on [titan! :)] Crow.

Before she knew it, he had already disappeared, long gone from where she stood. Her katana disappeared in blackish purple smoke.

'Cat, eh? I don't appreciate how he approached me, but...'

She licked her lips, "Quite the alluring voice and effect he had...but I must not be lascivious for someone I just met...human or not."

I grabbed a hand that was about to come into contact with me.

Light blinded my vision, but I saw three familiar faces...

And Tanaka.

"My lady, are you alright?" Mey-Rin asked me with worry lacing her tone.

I sat up from my bed and looked around, seeing that I was still holding onto the person's hand.

"Finny! You can't just touch Lady Arabella without her permission!" Mey-Rin scolded him in a whispering tone.

I smiled, "It's fine, really. I can tell he was going to touch my forehead to see if I had a fever. Isn't that right?"

Finny blushed, "Y-yes, ma'am!"

"Thank goodness you're alright...again. It seems as if you're in constant trouble, Miss Arabella," Bardroy told me.

I giggled a little, "Well, you wouldn't want to be my servants at the Arabella mansion."

"Ho ho ho..." Tanaka chuckled as the three servants backed away in fear.

"Anyway, what time is it and how long have I been asleep?" I asked either of them.

"It's two o'clock, my lady, and you've been asleep for two hours," Mey-Rin informed.

"Shall I go announce your awakening to the Earl?" Bardroy insisted.

"No, thank you. Now, may you all leave, so that I could get dress?"

They saluted to me as if I were their Mistress, "Yes, my lady!"

My poker face appeared after they left, 'If I remember correctly, I do recall saying not to call me lady, but as long as if there are no guests or people around, it should be alright.'

~Tiny Time Skip~

I wore a white, button-up undershirt, a gray, button-up vest, a black tailcoat, black feminine dress pants, and feminine black ankle length boots.

I decided to brush my hair in the normal style I usually had. I applied heavy mascara and light eyeliner.

Giving a small smile to the mirror I stood in front of, I exited my room and made my way to the Earl's study.

I knew he was there because I could sense his presence and smell Earl Grey tea...along with tea and roses...and a aster scent?

Picking up my pace to the unknown scent, I made it to Ciel's study and stood there for a moment.

"Come in."

My eyes widened in shock, but soon turned normal again, 'Well, Ciel is part demon and he's slowly adjusting to his heightened senses...'

Opening the door, I took a quick glance around the medium sized room and took notice of a certain butler...

And I am not talking about the one hell of a one...

My gaze returned to Ciel, who seemed agitated. Preparing myself to face his wrath, I approached his desk.

I boldly put hands on my right hips, "You want an explanation, yes?" I asked nonchalantly.

His eyes narrowed at me, "Obviously."

"Well, I-..." I stopped and glanced to Marshall inquisitively.

Marshall smiled 'innocently' as if asking 'Is there something wrong?'.

I turned back to the Earl and bowed, "Forgive me, young master. Apparently, I took on a case without your acknowledgement and your permission."

I noticed his left eyebrow twitch, "Oh? And what was this case about? I hope it doesn't backfire on my reputation."

"There's no need to fret. I handled that...with a aquaintance," Marshall spoke for me.

I glanced to him to see him with a sly smile, "And what did you do exactly?" The young master questioned him.

'Please, don't say 'explosion' or 'bomb' or 'fire'--ugh, you know what, I might as well face my punishment. It's no use in lying after I said I will take my death or punishment.'

"...My mistress was taking a longer vacation here in London than I anticipated. I became worried for her well-being and came to London to see if she was alright. I happen to stumble across an estate and saw her being held captive by these two men. So, I blew up the place with dynamite with the help of a grim reaper. I couldn't allow my mistress to be harmed," he explained with a closed eyed smile.

Silence*

"...Amanda," the Earl finally spoke.

I stared him in the eye, "..Yes?"

"...Can you confirm Alois Trancy is dead?"

"Well...I had Grell with me and he might've already did the deed, so I'm assuming so."

"...One down...one to go."

I tilted my head in confusion, "What do you mean, sir?"

"All of the people Micah Miabella revived were to be used against me, including Trancy and his servants. Hn, what about the servants?"

"Already taken care of," Marshall spoke lightly.

I glanced at him suspiciously, 'Taken care of? What did he do to them...No, that's not the question here. More like, what is he?'

"What are you? Don't say you're human because no human just 'happens to stumble across their mistress being held captive' and no human is in association with a grim reaper either."

Marshall didn't respond...verbally at least.

My eyes kinda widened when I saw a black, fluffy tail with white ends swish slowly behind him, one after another, they came out. There was about nine.

Marshall put his hands on his head and took them off after a few seconds, which revealed black...animal ears? with white fur in them and the inner color of the ears were dark pink.

"You're right, I'm not a human. I'm a-"

"Kitsune..." I mumbled aloud.

(Coincidence? *Smirk*...I think not.)

I couldn't keep myself from advancing towards Marshall. No, I couldn't stop myself, I...I had to feel those ears.

"Mistress-!" I clutched his ears softly and began rubbing them.

"Never in my life did I think I would actually see a kitsune of all creatures. *Blush* Ah, your ears, so soft~. How I adore them~. Ou, your tails look fluffy~. May I touch them?"

"Amanda! Snap out of it!" The Earl slightly shouted to get me out of my petting.

When I came back to reality, my blush turned redder because I found myself wrapped in one of Marshall's tails.

I coughed awkwardly, "Yes, young master. Due forgive me," I apologized and spinned out of Marshall's tail.

I noticed Sebastian was looking away, shaking a little. Was he jealous or...no, he was resisting the urge to laugh at me!

I frowned deeply towards him, 'As if the cat lover has the right to be laughing anyway, hmph!'

"Now...does anyone care to inform me on what a 'kitsune' is?"

"My lord, a kitsune is depicted as fox-like intelligent beings that possess magical abilities and more than one tail that increase with wisdom, power and age. Their limit is nine. Kitsunes also have thirteen elements they could be from."

"In my case, it's tengoku and chikyu," Marshall spoke.

I looked at him with wide eyes, "Tengoku? You're...joking, right?"

"Unlike Micah Miabella, I am not, mistress," Marshall replied with a smile.

"What is 'Tengoku' and 'chikyu'?" The Earl questioned again.

"Tengoku means heaven and chikyu means earth in Japanese. You can say I am my mistress' guardian angel."

'I have one of those? Wow...I didn't expect that at all. I'm a half-breed with gray wings, after all. Ever since I took Marshall in from the dark streets of Carson City, I have been kind to him and now...it's being rewarded with this news. Thank you so much...'

"A guardian angel? Hmm..." The Earl spoke and narrowed his eyes at Marshall.

I lifted an eyebrow, 'Why is he looking at him like that? What does that expression trying to-...Landers.'

I stepped in front of Marshall, "I assure you, young master, that he will not cause any trouble. He is my loyal butler after all."

He simply smirked, "He best not. I don't want to seem like a bad person for...disposing of something so...pure."

I narrowed my eyes, "Sono kyōi no tame ni, sore wa anata no, nani ni suru no desu ka, Shieru?"

("Because of that threat, what does that make you, Ciel?")

"What was that-"

"Ameria-sama, naze watashi wa anata no sukina amaimono o tsukette inai no desu ka?"

(Lady Amelia, why don't I go make your favorite sweet and you wait elsewhere?)

I glanced to Marshall over my shoulder with a frown, "...Hai."

("...Yes.")

Turning away from the Earl, I walked to the door with Marshall behind me. He knew how I felt when it came to asking such a question.

Though he knew I was something different and I didn't even suspect him of being something different, he knew that I didn't take to kindly of people threatening innocents.

"Shieru, anata wa zankoku desu ga. Tokiniha kawaii koto arimasunode...totemo kawaii, watashi wa anata o tebatai..."

("Ciel, you are cruel. Sometimes it is cute...so cute that I want to eat you up...")

With one last glance at him, my eyes stayed in its fuchsia color for five seconds before I walked out, trying to calm the succubus within me.

I noticed Marshall bow to the Earl, "Gōmen'nasai to watashi tachi iiwake, Āru Fantomuhaibu."

("I'm sorry and excuse us, Earl Phantomhive.")

"...Sebastian."

"Yes, young master?"

"...Study the language Japanese and teach it to me as soon as you can. I can't have my maid insulting nor threatening me in another language."

Sebastian smirked and bowed, "Yes, my lord."

~Small Time Skip~

I waited in the drawing room for my special sweet, sitting in a blue and soft victorian chair near a window.

I grit my teeth from the pain in my chest. Unfortunately, I've been keeping a safe distance from the young master.

'I loathe this. Why do I...I have to suffer from this. This forsaken lust? If only I wasn't part demon--no...If only my mother could've been forgiven by God and go to her true back home...What if she decided to stay with father and me in this world until she inhaled her last breath? Was she really happy with that? She could've taken that opportunity with Kai Fukumitsu, but no...instead she birthed me...'

I looked at my hand in my lap, "In the end, I was nothing...but a burden to her and I...I stole her future."

A whisk of wind blew my hair.

Amanda, you didn't.

When I heard that voice, my body tensed up and I gasped when the I realized the window had opened moments ago.

I slowly looked at the open, 'Th...that was her...I-I know i-it was...it was mother...'

I smelled my tail coat and laughed a bit. It smelled like lilies mixed with tulips. My mother's scent was covering parts of my clothing. I felt her spirit hug me...

'I won't forget this. I won't ever forget this moment, her scent, my father's lavender mixed with chrysanthemum scent...I know that she's also...watching over me.'

Feeling water in my eyes, I almost let one slip until a knock could be heard on the door.

"Lady Amelia, I brought you your Moroccan mint mochi," said Marshall with a silver tray in his hand.

I looked up at him, "Since when did you memorize the Phantomhive manor?"

He smiled kindly, "I can make out your scent in this manor...and one of them happened to be in the kitchen. Don't fret, I snuck around," he said, placing the tray on a nearby table.

I grabbed a mochi and took a bite, "...Sweet as ever..."

"My lady...may I ask a question?"

I smiled, "You just did," I replied and chuckled, "...You want to know how everything came to be, right?"

Marshall nodded, staring at me with sadness, worry, and some type of care I could never understand about the man.

I finished eating one out of the five mochi, "..Sit down, I'll explain...even about information you might already know about my parents and uncle."

~1HR Time Skip~

"I see..."

"Yeah...I think I deserved all of this..."

He stood up from his chair, "No, you didn't, lady Amel--no, Amanda. I wasn't sent here by Sir Fukumitsu just to see you keep dwelling and suffering from the past."

My eyes widened, "Sir...Fukumitsu? Are you...talking about my father?!"

"...You..weren't supposed know that, b-but anyway! Smile, feel free, laugh, don't push people away...that's what he and I would want! Just because you're a half demon doesn't mean you can't seek salvation, Amanda!"

I kept blinking at him unbelievably. Next thing I know, I'm blinking away tears that slipped down my cheeks.

I inhaled with a frustrated expression and wept silently behind the curtains of my bangs, choosing to not cry annoyingly loud.

-Different P.O.V-

"That's her?"

"Yep, I only met her once..."

"Listen...I don't want to hurt her."

"And we're not going to. Since she's seen me before, you'll be the one to talk to her."

"What is there to gain? I know the truth now, but...still. Seeking revenge won't bring them back..."

"...I don't want to kill her. I want to kill the servants...especially, the butler."

"...Hn...What of the master?"

"Him, too...that is...if we can take out the butler and kill him."

"...And the young woman?"

"I'd like to keep her alive. Her good nature and personality reminds me of someone. She's just as beautiful as..."

"..Hnn? As?"

The wind blew and I turned away from the woman, weeping near the window.

"...Molly."

('Who the heck is that?' is what you're thinking, no? Pay attention in one of the seasons and you shall see. I'm sorry for the long update.

Sophrosyne: A healthy state of mind, characterized by self-control, moderation, and a deep awareness of one's true self, and resulting in true happiness.)


	19. The Mistress, Impish

~Time Skip to evening~

Apparently, Lady Midford decided to stay for dinner after coming back from shopping in town along with the brown haired maid I'd come to know as Paula.

I told Marshall to wait in my bedroom until Lady Midford leaves since it would be hard to explain his being here to her and the servants.

I inwardly sighed, 'Not only is Marshall a kitsune, but a ayakashi, too. It makes me wonder if he eats. No, it's not possible since he's one that brings good fortune...*Blush* Ah, I can't wait to pet those beautiful black ears and tail...'

I glanced over my shoulder and out the window behind me, staring into the dark abyss outside with a few stars in the sky.

'Should I sneak out later and walk around town for a bit? If I'm slick enough, Sebastian won't catch me,' I thought as I glanced to him.

His gaze remained straightforward until he decided to slightly lift his eyebrow, telling me he was actually paying attention on me.

I glanced away, 'Maybe not...ugh, I'll be so bord tonight. Sleep is a luxury, but my mind nor body is not exhausted. Perhaps Sebastian or Marshall could keep me company.'

Little did I know is that someone else had different plans in store for me, for tonight would be hysterical.

~Midnight~ ~?~

I wasn't able to see it, but it was standing in front of a door, a familiar door I knew.

It gently creaked it open the door and entered with little sound before softly closing the door back, then taking long strides across the cherry chestnut floorboards.

In its peripheral vision was a figure, sleeping soundlessly in a bed...not knowing an intruder had entered its dark room.

When it got near the sleeping figure, it slowly leaned over as if trapping its prey, so it wouldn't escape.

As if the prey felt a presence, it woke up, revealing its cerulean eye and its purple eye...with a contract.

Once it saw the looming shadow, the prey jumped and before he could move, darkness consumed the prey.

~? Ends~

I jolt awake and found myself in a slender arms, caressing me as if I am a delicate piece of silk.

My eyes scanned my surroundings and I found myself being embraced by the butler, who stared me in the eyes.

"I didn't think it'd be possible..." He mumbled, mainly to himself.

I tilted my head against my pillow a little, "What do you mean?"

"Assuming from your sudden awakening, you had a nightmare. I didn't think it'd be possible for you to have them," he explained.

"I quietly sighed, "Oh...wait, how did you-...*sigh* There's no need for me to ask that, but I'll ask a more reasonable question. Why are you here, in my bedroom?"

I could see his smirk in the darkness, "I needn't reason. After all...you are my mate," he said as his eyes quickly flashed fuchsia.

I glanced away, light pink appearing on my cheeks, "Hmph. Don't let it go to your head."

Sebastian chuckled at my bashful state and lightly pecked my warm cheeks as I tried to pull away.

"Why do you resist?"

"It's the young master. I wish to check up on him."

He stopped, "Is he in some type of danger I'm oblivious to?"

"No, but...I feel like he'll be in danger at some point. It's...my intuition. Trust me on that," I said, slipped out his embrace, and sat up.

"Is that so..."

Before I could get up from my bed, arms encircled around my waist and pulled me close as I felt kisses being planted on my neck.

"You wish to interrupt the master's sleep...and neglect temptation?"

I twitched, "...Unless you don't want me to leave and yearn for 'my' temptation?" I turned the question around on him.

From my long peripheral vision, I could see he was a bit shocked at how the tables turned.

I may be a succubus, but I don't succumb that easily...

Not until I really know my special someone really loves me.

I got up once his grasp on me loosen, making my way to the door. Before I stepped out, I stopped.

"...Watashi wa anata o aishite tomeru koto wa, demo anata ga watashi o hōntoni itoshite iru koto o shitte iru made, watashi nohaha ga anata ni...watashi wa anata no kurai yōkubo ni kono jiin o ate ni shimasen."

("I can't stop loving you, but until I know you really love me and not because my mother might have ordered you to...I will not give this temple away to your dark desires.")

With that being said and perhaps not understood, I walked out to the young master's bedroom.

-3RD P.O.V-

When Amanda walked out, Sebastian stared at the door for a couple minutes before he layed back down.

The demon butler stared up at decorated ceiling, the same room his master gave Amanda the first day she came there.

He smirked, 'The young master preferred you to stay in this decorative room...Is it because he's taking quite a liking to what's mine? Oh, not just him...but others, too. She refuses to be loved by another and only by me. No matter how beautiful or rich another woman is, my eyes will only stay on you...'

Sebastian sighed, "To have someone as pure as her to accept an abomination like myself...is real love. Honestly...it's an odd feeling."

~Small Time Skip~ -Amanda's P.O.V-

Even though I'm a different being, I almost couldn't see in the darkness of the hallways.

I had turned into my cat form since I wouldn't cause any loud footsteps to echo throughout the hallway. My coat is dark bluish black and my eyes are the same pearl color.

'At least these eyes of mine are sharp. Really...being a part demon is far from what I want to be...is it bad that I don't want to be an angel either? No, not if...not if I want to be human. There's no such thing as wishing for something, only working or praying for it.'

Turning back into my regular form and quietly slid into the young master's room, I gently closed the door behind me, making no sounds.

Looking over to the young man in bed, I knew he was sleeping--not only because of seeing his eyes closed, but his slow breathing.

'I thank Sebastian for not teaching some things about a demon's power to him. Though once a human, his human emotions keeps him half demon and half human.'

Lightly treading on the floor to my master, I stared down at him with a small smile, 'He looks so peaceful...'

"But when those eyes open...*Sigh*" I whispered to myself.

I knew he caught a whisk of what I said and stopped his breathing altogether to which I turned back into my cat form.

Hearing shifting from atop on the bed, I looked up, seeing a figure sitting up and I knew the young master had awaken from his slumber.

I noticed he looked down, directly at me, then stared at me for a while with a displeased expression.

"Bloody cat...how did you get in here," he demanded as if I could give a response and I could, but his reaction would cause commotion.

I meowed, 'I'll let him figure it out himsel--why is he picking me up? Let alone petting my head...'

"You're alright, I suppose," he said and kept petting my head, which I didn't deny his touch.

'He's being gentle...soft...nice. Though not smiling, he still has some type of kindness in that heart of his. I wish you'd show it more...Ciel.'

Suddenly, he stopped petting my head and I opened my eyes that I didn't realize I had closed due to his kind gesture.

The young master was staring at me curiously before picking me up by my sides and moving me closer to his eyes for him to study me.

"Am I going mad...or did you just say my name in my thoughts? And...have I seen your eyes before? Also, why am I not allergic to-..."

I meowed again, 'Looks like he figured it out...'

"Amanda. I order you to turn back. Now."

I meowed, "Yes, my lord."

In a blink of an eye, I was back to my normal form, but there was just one small problem...

Ciel still held me up by my sides, towering over him a little.

'Oh, my, quite the position we're in. It's best if I get off n-..."

Something was stopping me from doing so.

'Why can't I move?...Hehehe, why not have a little fun with him, Amanda? On second thought, how about I have fun with him? No! I refuse to let you take over my master and harm him! Sorry, but you don't have choice in the matter. Besides, I know you'll also enjoy it. I won't because I'm not the one doing it! True, true. I've taken an interest in Ciel Phantomhive...and I decided to take him for myself!'

My body was no longer under my control and my eyes turned fuchsia as I smirked.

"Why are you just sitting there? I said get off of me."

"Ciel..."

The succubus' voice lured Ciel in like a moth to a flame and I was disappointed that he was already and slowly losing his grip on himself.

"What is it?" He asked, glaring into my eyes.

"Have you ever...had a little fun with a woman? I know you haven't, not even with little miss Lizzy."

"Hold your tongue before I rip it out, Amanda."

I laughed, "Oh, really? It won't be that easy if we're indulging ourselves in each other."

"Amanda, restrain yourself. That's an o-" he was cut off by my right index finger pressing against his lips.

"Ah, ah, ahh, master. That will only interrupt us. Anyway...your lips, they're so cold, so soft, so delicious looking. I want to know what they taste like. May I?"

The succubus gently rubbed her finger over his lips in a teasing manner as her pupils became thinner.

I could see Ciel tried to resist me...or her since the succubus has a mind of its own sometimes.

Seeing that resistance fade in his eyes made me highly upset. Surely, the succubus wasn't that beautiful and seductive?!

She moved my right hand to the back of his head, entangling his soft hair in my bitter cold hand as my other hand slithered from his shoulder to his lower back.

"You're eighteen, right? So...I should be your very first in tonight's festivities..."

I was extremely uncomfortable with how she said that, 'I need to take control again. But how? Don't even try, it's futile. Hmph, so says the servant...'

Our faces were already close, close enough to where our foreheads and noses touched, lips nearly brushing.

All it took was one kiss to fall in corrupted, sexual darkness.

'Ciel, listen to me. This is not me. You have to realize that. I would never do something like this to you, for I am your friend. Please, you have to come to your senses. Hah! He won't listen to simple words. Apparently, he chooses lust over love and I know for a fact that he puts up with you because of both. That's okay because all of that is about to change, then he'll lust for this side more, me. If that crow gets in my way, he'll end up eight feet in the depths of Hell, like your mother.'

All of a sudden, my body stopped its advancement towards Ciel, who was in a daze due to my succubus' enticement.

"You dare...speak about my friend and mother like that?" I questioned aloud, "You forget who's in control here. Such threats come with high consequence."

Ciel came back to his senses, "Amanda...? Who are you talking to? More importantly, why are you here?"

I smiled and looked up, revealing my pearl eyes, "...To protect you from harm and myself, Ciel."

Pushing myself away from Ciel with great force, I ended up hitting the wall on the other side of the room, creating a deep indent.

I digged my nails in my hands, producing streams of blood going down my arms, which binded my hands to the wall like I was on a cross, as a pure white pentagram burned into the middle of my chest.

I screamed as if my body was burning like fire. I placed a restrain and punishment spell on myself.

Before I pushed myself away from Ciel, I placed a sound barrier around his room, so no human could hear my screams and witness what is taking place.

"Amanda!" Ciel called to me, more from confusion and...worry?

"D-don't worry..oww, young master! Ahhh!!...J-just..a small-..." A strong pain went throughout my body as if I ate a barrel of salt and drunk a gallon of holy water.

Another scream erupted from me.

A human wouldn't know how this feels, but to give a broader feeling...Imagine your fingernails being pulled out during combustion while an umbrella goes through your throat.

"S-Se..Seba--Ahhhhh!!"

'I can't even call his name because the pain is too much. Well, I blame myself since this is a bit similar to an exorcism, but I'm just punishing myself because of my succubus acted on its own will. What do I do...'

"Sebastian, come to my side at once! That's an order!" Ciel suddenly shouted over my screams.

"...Yes, my lord."

I knew Sebastian was at Ciel's side, but the pain was too much that I had closed my eyes and bit back the screams I could.

"Do you know what's happening to her?"

"Yes, it seems Miss Amanda put a restraint spell on herself and it's performing something similar to an exorcism."

"Hm...help her," he ordered.

"No offense, my lord, but I already planned to do so." I could just hear the smirk in his voice.

"Hmph." I could also hear the frown and disapproval in Ciel's tone, maybe even the infamous irk mark.

Hearing footsteps approaching me, then stop exactly in front of me, I cracked open my right eye, abling myself to see those ruby red eyes.

"My, my. Placing a spell on yourself to keep that succubus tamed is taking quite the risk, don't you think?"

I shook my head, "Sh-shut up--!! Just help m-me al-already!"

"Very well," he replied as his eyes turned fuchsia and pulled off his right glove with his lips.

I pretended to bite back a scream and close my eye as a small blush snuck on my cheeks, 'Why did I find that attractive? And at a time like this?'

I felt a hand near the middle of my chest and slowly plunge into the pure pentagram. I knew it would bring some harm to him, but he could get through it.

In order to deactivate the spell, something or someone impure would have to do it.

Once the spell deactivated, the blood chains I created dispersed and Sebastian caught me before I fell forward.

"How is she?"

"She's taken quite some damage with that torturous spell, but she's alive."

"O..of course I'm alive. What kind of servant would I be if I died in front of the young master?"

Neither answered to which I made an unnoticeable smile against Sebastian's chest.

"You told me, despite what you are, you need sleep. Sebastian, take her to her chambers, so she can get her needed sleep."

"As you wish, master," Sebastian replied and pulled me up into a bridal style position.

'As exhausted as I am, this is an embarrassing position to be in unless he's trying to...He's earned a lecture from me.'

With that last thought, my vision became blurrier and my eyes closed, going into the abyss of sleep.

~Time Skip to morning~

I shifted a bit and slowly opened my eyes to open blinds with sunlight pouring throughout my room.

I sat up, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, '...Who opened them? And why?'

Hearing my door open, I looked to see my butler with a genuine smile on his face, Marshall.

"Ohiyo, Fukumitsu-sama,"

("Good morning, Lady Fukumitsu.")

I blinked confusedly as he brought in a silver cart, "Ohiyo? Marshall, what's all this?"

His ears popped out from confusion, "It's your breakfast and coffee, my lady. What did you expect it to be?"

"Well...since we're here in London and living in Earl Phantomhive's manor as servants...I thought you wouldn't prepare breakfast for me."

"Nonsense. I didn't swear my life to protect him, but you and only you," he said and came near me.

What he said made my cheeks turn light pink as he kissed the back of my right hand.

"I traveled from Hokkaido to America just to find you, but in the end...you found me. For that, I am grateful and I will stay by your side...forever," he spoke against my skin.

"...Okay, I'll eat breakfast just this once, but from now on until I say so, you must serve Earl Phantomhive."

He took a step back and bowed, "Yes, Lady Fukumitsu. Enjoy your breakfast."

I returned the smile and noticed his ears were still out, so I stroked the left ear softly with my right hand as both twitched.

Marshall leaned up with a closed eyed smile and closed the door behind him as he walked out, '...Those ears are so kawaii, I must touch them again.'

~Small Time Skip~

After eating a beef and cheese omelette Marshall cooked along with making me mocha coffee, I got up to get dressed.

I wore a silky cream, long sleeve blouse that showed my shoulders, a gray tailcoat with black buttons, feminine black dress pants, and gray ankle length boots.

I decided to apply red lipstick, black mascara and eyeliner. My hair, I put it into a high ponytail with a white ribbon and let my bangs hang out.

I smiled in my mirror, "Alright."

~Tiny Time Skip~

The young master was already up and working in his study, meaning Sebastian had already served him breakfast and is preparing a snack for him...that's if Bardroy hadn't made a mess of the kitchen.

'What shall I do? I haven't been given an assignment yet. Should I wait? No, if I do that, that'll give the servants time to mess things up. I'll go to the garden to check on Finnian.'

On my way to garden, I heard nearby footsteps following me, but I pretended to not hear them.

I stopped and swiftly turned around with my left hand up to someone's neck, nails ready to tear out my gloves and through their throat.

"My lady?" Marshall questioned.

"Oh..it's just you. I thought someone not around here was following me," I said and put my hand down.

His face contorted to assurance, "I would never hurt you, physically, mentally, or emotionally."

I smiled, 'If that's a promise, then someday, it'll have to be broken in a certain situation.'

"I came to ask if...you're okay. I don't know what happened last night, but...I could feel your soul waver."

My eyes widened, "My...my soul?"

Marshall seemed concerned, "Yes, you didn't know you had one?"

"No...but yes, I'm fine. You needn't worry about me, Marshall," I said and pat his head.

'I...I have a soul in this body? If that's the case...then Sebastian must've somehow transferred if from my real body and into this one. Impressive...'

"Would you like me to accompany me to the garden?" I asked him.

He beamed at my offer, "Yes, my la-...*Blush*..Amanda."

'Oh, my God, he's so adorable!' I thought with a closed eyed smile.

~Tiny Time Skip~

When we arrived at the garden, Marshall pointed out flowers I couldn't remember or name.

"Black roses, hydrangeas, lilies, and hibiscus flowers," I said each type of flower.

Marshall didn't respond, so I turned around to see him staring at a particular flower bed.

They were tulips.

"...Do you like them?"

"...They are your very scent, a succubus scent...so not really...but you don't have a tulip's scent."

I was taken aback by that, "What do you mean?"

"Angels scents are soothing while tulips are alluring. The fact that you're both races changes your scent altogether. So you are..."

His eyes widened, "Hm?"

"...Tsubaki..." He whispered, which didn't make me confu at all.

"Tsubaki. As in camelia? I'm a camelia flower."

"No...Amanda, do you remember when you first found me and named me when you asked if I had one?"

I nodded, "Yes, I named you Marshall Camellia."

"That's it...I remember my name. It's Tsubaki. Tsubaki Aster."

I giggled, "The last name Aster explains why your eyes are a deep beautiful violet and Tsubaki means camelia in Japanese. It's meaning is humility, discretion, and-"

"The perfect love," he finished and looked at me.

My eyes slightly widened, "Yeah...I'm glad you remembered your name."

"Ume," he spoke again.

"Nani?"

("What?")

"Ume Nihongo. Japanese apricot. That's what your scent is. It means elegance, faithfulness, and pure heart."

I chuckled at the last meaning, "Is that so? That's odd to say."

He smiled at me, "I don't think so at all, my l--Amanda. It suits you, the scents and all three meanings."

My cheeks turned light red, 'My goodness, surely I don't smell that good, but Mar--I mean, Tsubaki is similar to an guardian angel, so I should trust him on that...'

"Okay..thank you."

"Oh, Amelia! There you are!" I heard Finnian's voice nearby.

I turned around to see him approaching with Pluto behind him in his demon hound form.

I smiled, "Hello, Finnian, Pluto."

Pluto licked my outstretched right hand in response to which I chuckled because it felt ticklish.

"Amelia, I need your help. On the other side of the garden, Sebastian told me to cut the weeds growing near the petunias, but...I accidentally cut the morning glories!" He kept panicking.

"It's understandable since they do look a bit similar except the color, but take me to them, so I can fix the problem."

"No, I can help him, Am-..Amelia."

Tsubaki seemed to get the point of difference with which of my names should be used and around who to which I nodded when he said 'Amelia'.

Finnian stared at Tsubaki in confusion since he never saw or talked to him the day of his arrival.

"Oh, I'm Tsubaki Aster, I'm Lady Amelia's butler of the Arabella manor. I traveled to London to check on her and I'll be staying for a while. It's nice to meet you, Finnian, I presume?"

He blinked, "Y-yes, um..I'll show you to where the petunias and morning glories are."

I nodded to Tsubaki again and he went on ahead with Finnian, Pluto trailing behind them, who seemed to get along with Tsubaki easily.

I looked back to the camelias, 'Well, I can't be a maid if Tsubaki keeps trying to do jobs the sevants ask ME to help with or the jobs Sebastian assigns me. *Sigh* At least Tsubaki's willing to do them for me..'

"Amanda," a familiar voice called out to me.

I looked up from the camelias to see the young master with Sebastian, both seeming ready to leave the mansion.

"Yes?"

"We're going to town to investigate a crime scene. You're coming with us."

"Yes, young master."

(Amanda's succubus is really attracted to Ciel, talk about servant and master forbidden love, only it's not really Amanda.

Impish: Inclined to do naughty things for fun; mischievous.)


	20. The Mistress, Solasta

I rode in the carriage with the young master. Though I was a maid, I was also a woman...and a lady with status.

I understood that, but I thought it was dangerous for me to be near the young master as of now.

The succubus in me is dormant, but I still don't trust myself to be in a five foot radius of him.

'Sebastian needs to hurry despite the fact we're just entering the town. I'm worried any minute I could lose control of myself and attack him.'

"Amanda."

I looked to him, "Yes...Ciel?"

He kept staring at me, 'Why is he staring at me...and like that? Did I not call him Ciel like he wanted me to when we're alone? I don't know if he's trying to intimidate me or remind me of my place...'

"Uh, young master? Is something wr-"

He leaned closer to my face, "Do not call me 'young master' anymore, only 'master' in public. That's an order."

I blinked a few times, "...Understood."

He leaned back and smirked at me, "Good."

A couple minutes passed by and the carriage stopped. I was about to move and get out first, but I realized that would be unlady-like.

I waited for Sebastian to open the door and when he did, the Earl got out with Sebastian's helping hand and I went next, but I didn't use his hand for help.

I scoffed and frowned, "I don't need help." One can say I was kinda venting my anger at him.

He smiled, "Whatever the lady wishes."

Silently, I was thinking unlady-like sentences towards him and that 'smile' he puts on for show.

Looking around for a bit, a very long and large building caught my eye. The Houses of Parliament.

I stared at the building, longing to go inside and see what's inside it, though I already know since my parents gave me a tutor to teach me mathematics, language arts, world history and living sciences.

Ever since I came to London, I couldn't sightsee on my own time...but I'm not entirely bound down to master Ciel.

"Do you want to go explore there?..."

"Very much..." I said without realizing who I said that to.

I looked to my right and it was a man with a cloak over himself, "Why don't you go?..."

I sighed, "You know, I'm not even sure why my master brought me along with his butler."

"Shall we walk there together?..." He asked, lending out his left arm.

"Hmmm...sure, why not? It's not like my master will be helpless and defenseless as long as the butler or I are by his side," I said and wrapped my right arm around his.

Don't get me wrong. I'm not naïve enough to fall for someone's tricks. Since the master--no...Ciel said there was a crime scene, I suspect it could've been this man.

He doesn't smell ordinary, yet he does. He has a animalistic smell. Perhaps an animal could be behind the crime?

"Sir, may I know your name?"

"..It's Oscar...Oscar Keats..."

I smiled genuinely, "Oh, quite the name. I'm Amelia Arabella, an American noblewoman. It's nice to meet you."

"You, too..."

'Oscar Keats, hm?...That's quite a lie, too, but I'll play along. I've also noticed how he keeps murmuring after his sentences. For me to have intense hearing, I can't tell what he's saying.'

We made it to the front of the Houses of Parliament and I stared at it in awe.

'This was named after Queen Elizabeth I, too. It was built in her reign. Now that I think about it...thank God for giving the colonists the will to fight for America's independence in order to keep it away from King George III.'

"Sir Oscar, if I may ask...what is your occupation?"

"...I used to be in a circus..a few years ago. Then when the main cast suddenly disappeared, I went to seek them out...only to find out they went 'missing'. For a year or two, I worked as a footman for an earl. When I found out the truth...I left, wanting revenge."

I slightly frowned, "You don't have to tell me the details. I know how you feel. The lying, games, confusion, obliviousness...I just want you to know one thing."

I unwrapped my arm from his and held his hands in mine as I gave a kind smile to help lift his depression.

"Seeking revenge for the main cast you considered family won't bring them back. Forgive and move on...but never forget."

With that being said, I went to go find Ciel and Sebastian.

'Oscar' looked down at his hands and opened them.

"Look at that!...says Emily."

"She gave us a handful of golden coins!...says Keats."

"Beautiful and generous!...says Oscar. Yes, I agree with you."

I tracked down the two by following their scents and found myself in front of Undertaker's shop.

I sighed, 'Of course,' I thought and opened the door to hear giggling.

"Hehehe, there's your maid, Earl~."

He didn't turn around as I stood behind him, like Sebastian, "Where have you been?"

"Sorry, sir, but I did a little investigation of my own."

"Hehe, oh, Miss Amanda~. There's a body here in this coffin you might want to see, hehehe~," Undertaker caught my attention.

I lifted an eyebrow and walked ahead of Ciel to the blue coffin outlined with black ahead that still had it's cover sealed shut.

"Moments ago, I was just telling the Earl that your body you're using is rotting away, hehehe~. Isn't that right, butler?"

"Yes," Sebastian spoke.

Undertaker removed the cover from the coffin...

Revealing my original body.

I didn't know how to react. I just stood there with wide eyes, staring at my body that looked better than the one I was in.

My body still wore the royal blue dress and blue heels the same night the calamity with my parents happened, but in a bigger version.

My skin wasn't fully pale, but a tannish pale since I did live in between the city and the mountains when I was younger.

My longer hair is combed neatly and nicely sprawled out over my collarbone and chest. My cheeks are plump, my lashes are longer.

Finally, my fingers are entwined with each other.

"...I look at peace..." Was all I could say as I sat on my legs and raised my left hand to my right cheek.

"It would be wise to take it back now," Sebastian said.

'When I transfer my soul to this body, all my power, knowledge and deeds go with it as well. In this body, my succubus overshadows the angel. In my original, they're even. Should I take this chance or...continue to rot away?'

I leaned down, touching my body's forehead as an unseen mist came from my parted my lips and went into my body's slight parted lips.

For a moment, I was consumed in darkness. I heard a thump next to me and muffled talking.

The talking stopped as soon as I began to slowly lean up, using what felt like supportive steel rails.

Opening my weak eyes, my field of vision appeared blurry and I reached my right arm forward, wiggling my bony fingers and blinking my eyes to adjust them.

My vision became sharper and I could practically feel the dust particles and small life in the air.

I attempted to get up from the coffin only to fall back down, but I caught myself, 'I am faster with this body's reflexes...' I took note.

Attempting get up again, I succeeded and stumbled out of the coffin, but I made sure I didn't fall.

"Hehehe~, be sure you eat to build up more stamina. Training would be good, too, for strength and power, hehe~."

"...So I actually have to--!!!" I covered my lips with my hands since my voice sounded lighter as my eyes widened, "Ahem...I actually have to eat more in this body?"

"Hehehehe~, surprised?"

"More like uncomfortable," I said and looked at the body that I was previously in, "What will you do with that?"

"Keep it, of course, hehehe~."

"We're done here. Let's go," Ciel said and walked out, Sebastian and I following behind.

'My original body is so different. I feel much more better...as if I was just born today. My footsteps are swift, the air on my skin feels nice, and I can smell...Lucy's cooking all the way from here?'

A small smile etched on my lips. I was glad to know she was still there, protecting the Arabella...or Fukumitsu mansion.

Lucy may look like a naïve girl and be degraded for it--a reason why she looks up to me--but, she will lock one up in chains, torture you, then ask questions for why you invaded the Arabella manor.

'I taught her well...despite the fact she didn't grow up in the best home, she did kill her parents out of self-defense. What parents try to blame their child they're the reason for their debts, then sell her to a black market? Poor girl. I'm glad she ran into me during her escape...or she would've been caught.'

I got into the carriage after helping Ciel. I sat across from him, frowning at the memory of meeting Lucy.

"As for your personal investigation, Amanda, what did you find?" Ciel questioned.

"I met a strange man. His name is Oscar Keats, but I believe its a lie. He had an animalistic smell, though I couldn't identify what kind of animal. He claims that he used to be in a circus a few years ago, then left to find the main performers. He served an earl for a year or two, but left after finding out someone killed them, seeking revenge."

Silence*

I looked away from the window to Ciel to see he was smiling...but it was disturbing or...bothered?

"I'm amazed. You completed the puzzle by simply meeting someone."

I tilted my head, "Is there something wrong, Ciel?"

"You found the culprit, but I know he isn't the one behind the murders, especially if most of them are children. He's trying to get my attention..."

As he looked out the window, I stared at him with narrowed eyes and a slight frown.

'In order to know...I need his permission. Sebastian would probably be against it, seeing what happened last time...'

~Small Time Skip~

As soon as we got back, I didn't wait for Sebastian to open the carriage door and got out myself, heading for the garden.

"What is wrong with her?" Ciel questioned no in particular.

"I haven't the slightest idea, my lord," Sebastian responded.

"Sebastian, go and see what she's up to. Do not get caught. That's an order," Ciel told him.

"Yes..my lord," he replied, eyes flashing fuchsia.

I looked around the garden for two familiar figures.

'I just remembered that I left Tsubaki with Finny! I hope he isn't causing more trouble, though he's good at everything he does...'

"Amanda? Are you alright?" I heard his voice ask me.

I turned around and sighed out of relief, then smiled, "Thank goodness you're okay. Did you help Finnian?"

"Yes. I also helped the chef with lunch for the Earl Phantomhive and the maid with her daily chores. Did I do a good job?" He explained, then asked with puppy dog eyes.

I blushed and smiled as I pat his head with my right hand, "Yes, you did! Anata wa totemo kawaii!" I squealed.

(You're so cute!")

"Amanda, why the sudden change of clothing?"

I stopped patting his head, "Um..well, this is my real-"

Tsubaki moved closer to me and leaned down. He was frowning and he was...sniffing me?

He stepped back, "My lady, you smell like a snake. Did you accidentally attract one?"

I blinked, "A snake...no. I'll go see the Earl Phantomhive. He'll might know what this means," I said and turned around, heading for the manor.

~Tiny Time Skip~

I got to Ciel's study within a few minutes since I walked quicker than usual.

I knocked twice.

"...Come in."

I opened the door and closed it behind me, "Master, I have a request."

He stopped eating his scone and put the newspaper down, "What may that be?"

I glanced to Sebastian, who was refilling the decorative empty teacup. He noticed my glance, but didn't say anything.

"May I...look into the past?"

Silence*

"Pardon?"

"Forgive me, I meant to say 'may I look into 'your' past'? I'm capable of doing it."

He lifted an eyebrow, "Is that so? If I recall correctly, meddling with time can cause severe damage to you and it's possible to even kill you."

I looked down, "That's true, but this is the present. Unlike last time, I'm not stopping time, only looking back on your past. It won't cause harm."

He narrowed his eye at me, "And why is it you want to look into my past?"

I looked up, "There are some things about this current case I don't understand. I assume it has to do with what happened in the Noah's Ark Circus."

"How would you know something like that..."

"When we first made a contract, I implanted some of your memories in my mind, but there's not much."

"Would this benefit me in any way if I let you do this?"

"If you're curious, you'd see parts of my past of that same year. *Smirk* Blackmailing me seems to entertain you, so..."

Silence*

He frowned at my comment, "Fine."

I smiled inwardly, 'I see he still has human curiosity.'

I walked forward and sat down in a chair Sebastian placed for me. At that moment, he quickly glanced at me, meaning...

Not to overdo it for both our (her and Ciel's) sakes.

I placed my hands on the desk, my palms faced upwards.

"Master, place the palm of your hands on mine, please," I said and he did so.

I could feel the color of my eyes change to the midnight blue and midnight purple.

I didn't see Ciel in front of me, but instead, lots of tents in an orderly row.

Looking around, I based what tent would belong to who due to their colors.

I looked at the purple tents and went to go look in them for clues as of to why this murderer is trying to get Ciel's attention.

I stepped inside one and saw a cage of snakes, 'Tsubaki said I smelled like a snake. Now, who's residing in this tent?'

When I turned around, I saw another young man with silver hair and goldish eyes walking this way with a blackish brown snake around his neck.

'That explains the snake smell. This must be the murderer's accomplice I met today. Now, where's the murdererhimself?'

I looked around the circus more, looking for anyone suspicious or someone that didn't sit right with me.

When I entered the tent where the circus show takes place, I observed people who were skilled with knives.

My eyes settled upon a boy with light blond hair and turquoise eyes. He seemed skilled at it.

'Before Undertaker came, I remember seeing that boy. I believe his name was..Dagger? No wonder why that's his stage name.'

Wondering why he, a young man with wild orange hair and blue eyes, and..Sebastian were looking up, I did so as well.

What I saw made my jaw drop and eyes widen...

Ciel was going to walk a tightrope.

"Is he out of his mind?!"

 _"Amanda, what's wrong?"_ I heard Ciel's voice all around me.

"Um..nothing, sir," I replied, still staring at the younger Ciel, walking the tightrope.

I forgot that when I speak and I'm in someone's past, others can hear me in the present, so I take note of things in my mind.

When he was struggling to keep his balance, I gasped, but then noticed a tiny rock hit his side, making him gain his balance back.

I looked down and saw Sebastian smirking at the sight. No one else noticed it, but I could see fast rocks being flicked from his right hand and at Ciel.

'Well, since he's helping him, I shouldn't worry. I should go and look for more cl-'

"There's something of the utmost importance you're missing still...Yes, I'm talking about..a big smile!"

I stopped and turned around, wanting to see Ciel smile.

"Give us a nice smile!" The young man with orange hair said again with a wide smile.

I could see he was struggling to do so, 'Why would it be so hard to smile? Hn, it's understandable when he lost his parents on his tenth birthday...'

Ciel...did smile and I couldn't help, but gawk in awe.

"It's so beautiful that it's horrifying," I mumbled aloud in a daze.

 _"What are you looking at exactly?"_ He questioned.

"Pay no heed to my babbling, master. You can find very interesting things in the past is all," I said to him.

Yet again, I was going to walk out of the tent until I overheard a conversation.

"We need to gather more 'sweets' tonight," a young woman with dark hair and dark red eyes said.

"I thought we already had enough as is," a girl with brown hair and dark brown eyes said.

"Father said it wasn't enough. You know how he gets when he isn't satisfied," a boy with light brown hair and brown eyes said.

'I'm assuming these 'sweets' are children. I don't smell or sense them here, so they must be elsewhere. If they kidnap children at night, they must've hypnotized them somehow because I've never heard of one escaping.'

I decided to take my leave and when I opened my eyes again, I saw--the older--Ciel was in front of me.

"*Sigh*"

"Well? What did you see?"

"As you probably already know, the boy named 'Dagger' has an accomplice. This young man controls snakes. Ts-..Marshall told me I had the scent of one, which is the same scent of the man I met in town today. The Noah's Ark Circus would kidnap children by hypnosis. And..."

"And?"

I smiled, "You should smile more."

He frowned, "That's what you were talking about...Forget it and thank you for clarifying your story."

I tilted my head, "I don't understand."

"I had Sebastian follow you to the garden. No young lady rushes out of a carriage without waiting for the driver to open the door."

I tilted my head, "My apologies, I wouldn't expect you to know how I operate in Nevada."

"What do you mean?"

"Unlike women here in England, I'm far from a lady. You forget I run a company back home and yours and mines trade."

"If you're gone, it's not being managed," he pointed out.

I slowly smiled, "I'm not fretting. I know someone who is very loyal, who can both run my company and protect my home."

"And that is?"

I giggled, "Oh, no. Lucy's one hundred percent human and she's my second maid. Basically...we don't rely on men to do our work."

(Lucy's kinda like Yuno Gasai if you bother her master.)

"Is that so? I feel offended," Ciel replied with a sickening smirk.

I stood up, "I mean no offense. I simply believe women are capable of doing anything a man can do," I said, bowed, then left.

 _~Small Time Skip~_

For the remainder of the day, I stayed in the garden.

I sat on a bench and closed my eyes, quietly inhaling different scents of wonderful flowers.

'I'm surprised he hasn't punished me yet...or perhaps he took the pleasure of me punishing myself last night? How mean. I basically saved his life.'

Hearing a rustle in the rose bush behind, I kept still, making it sseem as if I were asleep.

I felt something slithery slide around my neck and a 'sss' sound sometimes, 'It's a snake. Hm, even if it bites me, it's not like I'll die...'

I leaned my head on a part of the snake and nuzzled into its scale-like skin, which I think pleased it since it rubbed against my right cheek.

Footsteps were approaching me and the unknown snake I befriended, so it slithered back into the bush behind me.

"Oh! There you are!"

I opened my eyes, "..Tsubaki?"

He sat next to me, "My lady, did you fall asleep?"

"Something like that. Hm, that reminds me. The reason why I'm in a dress is because...the body I was in was rotting, so I put my soul in my original body."

He raised a hand to his chin, "I would've figured as much..."

"You knew?"

"Yes, but I never mentioned it since you were managing your power well in the previous body."

"Oh..."

Silence*

"Amanda, there's a red line around your neck."

I touched my neck, feeling a small outline, "It must've been the snake. It's okay, I'm fine."

"You're not. Do you know what that red line symbolizes?" His tone sound worried and displeased.

"No," I replied, straightening my posture since the situation sounded serious.

"...That snake imprinted on you."

My eyes widened, "Imprinted on me? I'm unsure because it's a snake, but is that a good or bad thing?"

"I would say luckily if you were human, but imprinting is usually a sign of an animal finding attraction to someone."

"I'll take that as a 'depends'. I'm sure I'll be seeing it again soon."

~Small Time Skip~ -3rd Person P.O.V-

The thin, slithery snake made its way back to its owner after visiting the lovely maiden.

"Well, how was she?...asks Oscar."

"She seemed fine and I did as told..says Goethe."

"You do know if Dagger ever found out you've come to like this maiden, he wouldn't be pleased, Snake...says Emily and yes, I know."

"Well, who could resist such a pretty young woman? I'd be delighted to have her for myself...says Oscar."

"You must keep this a secret from Dagger. I like her because she smells sweet..says Keats. Yes, I agree, Keats."

"*Sigh* Boys...sighs Emily."

(Yep, I did it. Snake. Likes. Amanda. He's just so adorable! How could I kill him off?! That's just as cruel as killing off Pluto again. Speaking of that, Sebastian told the servants Pluto survived when they shot him in S1.

Solasta: Luminous, shining [her soul.])


	21. The Mistress, Lacuna

'Imprint...'

That snake that had 'imprinted' on me stuck in my mind for the rest of the day.

Currently, Sebastian, Mey-Rin and I were serving the young m--..I mean, master his dinner.

I served him his desert, which was chocolate covered melon bread from Osaka, Japan.

'*Sigh*...When I think about it, it's as if that snake had marked me to become his mate without knowing that I already belonged to another...'

Mey-Rin slightly nudged me with a concerned face as if asking 'Is everything okay?'

I made a closed eyed smile, "Daijobu," I accidentally said aloud.

The master looked to me, "Nani?"

"Oh, it's nothing, ma-..." My eyes opened and widened as he made an unnoticeable smirk at me.

'How did he...He just asked me 'what' in Japanese,' I thought, then replaced the expression of shock with a gentle closed eyed smile.

"It's nothing," I said, then discreetly glared to the smirking black butler.

'He taught him how to speak my language. Hmph *Chuckle* Two can play at that game.'

"Khalf zahriin, hal 'anat?" I asked in the Arabic language.

("Going behind my back, are you?")

"Alana, limadha 'afeal dhlk? 'Ant wahid 'ahba," he responded in Arabic.

("Now, why would I do that? You're the one I love,")

I deadpanned, "Ja, wirklich? Beweise es mir," I replied in German, leaning on the table with my hands, frowning.

("Oh, really? Prove it to me,")

Sebastian 'smiled' as he leaned on the table, too, "Bist du sicher?"

("Are you sure?")

I pointed at myself, then him and the window behind me, "Vos. Me. Foris. Postquam dominus Ciel de somnum," I growled in Latin.

("You. Me. Outside. After master Ciel's asleep.")

On the outside, I narrowed my eyes, but in the inside, I shivered at the thought of me and him alone...

'Don't think like that!'

"What are you two bickering about," the master demanded with narrowed eyes.

I blinked and glanced to Ciel with a closed eyed smile, "It is nothing, master. We're simply having a mere disagreement."

"Mey-Rin, why don't you see to the master's needs while Miss Amelia and I discuss tomorrow morning's breakfast?" he requested of her.

I bowed to Ciel before leaving as Mey-Rin saluted, "Yes, sir!"

~A couple minutes later~

I waited against a tree for Sebastian's arrival, the same tree he answered my questions that day to the past.

Feeling a approaching presence, I opened my once closed eyes after a hand slammed down on the tree on the right side of my head.

Staring into mischievous dark red irises, I glanced away, not going to easily show any weakness to my ally and enemy.

"You dare test me, Amanda?" he asked as he slid his left index finger under my chin, lifting it up.

I scoffed, "You don't scare me, Sebastian, no matter the form you're in," I said with a sigh.

"Your faith is strong...To be expected from a half angel," he said, closing the space between our faces.

I quirked my right eyebrow, "Of course it is. You may be a disprovable lover in His eyes, but...but I...*Blush* I love you, Sebastian."

He stopped his advancing and blinked a few times in shock as his fuchsia colored eyes turned to its normal color, velvety dark red.

Sebastian leaned up a bit and tilted his head in a contemplative manner..as if he was confused about something.

"Was there something...wrong I said?" I asked hesitantly, unsure of how to handle his reaction.

"No, no. It's just...it's strange hearing that come from a half demon...who's also half angel...No, it's strange to hear that being directed to me altogether."

Blinking, I slowly smiled at his confused state. Cupping his cheeks, I brought his face closer and sealed our lips in a kiss.

Placing his right hand on my left cheek and the other around my lower back, I leaned back on tree a bit.

Opening my multicolored eyes to thin slits, I noticed fuchsia colored ones.

'*Sigh* Another kiss..to tainted bliss, a toast to empty promise. I don't believe in that...The fallen angels I roam with don't know it's the pain..that makes us all human, after all...'

Snapping out of my thoughts, I gently pulled away from the kiss due to feeling a hand pull at the zipper of my dress.

"Sebastian..."

"What is it, love?"

"...What did you just do?"

He narrowed his eyes, glancing around, "Nothing...Not a thing."

Sensing a nearby presence as well, I glanced behind me to see the snake from this evening at sunset.

"...Snake," I muttered.

Sebastian pulled me away from the tree as he and I went back to back. Per usual, he had silverware between his fingers as I held my Tessens.

'I only sense the snake and another presence, but it is not the one who controls snakes.'

Taking a whiff of the air, I recognized it to be the one who throws knives in a circus, Dagger.

"My, my, I thought angels and demons were at each others throats. I guess there are a few who are not," said a slang-ish English voice.

"Show yourself," I said and kept glancing around until my eyes landed on my target.

"It makes me wonder...how well did you get along with Molly, Black?" he asked with a distraught expression.

Sebastian raised a brow, "I haven't the slightest idea of whom you may be talking of."

He gritted his teeth, "Beast."

Sebastian seemed to remember of whom Dagger spoke of due to quick look of shock that faded as fast as it had came.

I scrunched my eyebrows together, 'Molly? Beast? Who are they? Or her? If Dagger knows her, then she must be apart of Noah's Ark Circus. If Ciel and Sebastian disguised themselves and their identities when joining the circus, that means they were searching for information within. If that's the case and information needed to be found quick, Sebastian must've exceeded his options and-...'

My eyes widened in realization and I gritted my teeth from anger as I hit the back of Sebastian's head with my right Tessen.

"You cheated on me with some hussy?!" I yelled at him with an irk mark on the back of my head.

He slightly glared at me, "It was for a case. I couldn't just neglect the only opportunity I saw."

I hit him again, but with the left Tessen, "I don't care if it was for information or not! Who else have you slept with, you two-timer?!"

He sighed, "...If I tell you, you'd hit me again, which I don't want."

"I see, she's your lady in waiting. You see, Miss Angel, I wish not to harm you. I only want to fight the butler," he said, readying his knives.

"Oh, really? How will you stop me?" I asked with a glare.

Dagger responded with a small grin.

Seeing gold silverware pass by me from behind and scrape my left cheek, I gritted my teeth and deflected a...demon sword?..of sorts.

"I wish to not harm you, Mistress of the East because you're the very first angel I took a liking to, but sparring with you and seeking revenge on your butler will ease my pain," Miss Annafellows stated.

'So...Grell and Tsubaki really did do the job, which means if Grell went with me...he knew it was time for a reaper to reap another: Alois Trancy and Claude Faustus.'

"I'm sorry, Miss Annafellows, but it had to be done," I said and pushed her back.

I used my Tessens to cut two slits on both sides of my dress for more leg room.

"My, Miss Amanda, how uncouth," mused Sebastian with a chuckle.

"Shut it," I said and charged at Miss Annafellows.

I turned my left Tessens into Valhalla and battled with her, who wielded the demonic sword.

'She loved her master dearly despite his mistreatment towards her...and I kinda took him away from her as well as Tsubaki,' I thought, clashing with her, 'If Tsubaki hadn't come to my aid, I would still be at Trancy manor...as a slave maiden. He was obsessed with me...and became a demon. It wasn't out of love, but pure obsession.'

"You seem to not want to listen to reason. Very well, but whatever happens next will be your mistake, Miss Annafellows," I said and morphed Meraki in my right hand.

Charging at her, I clashed Meraki with the hideous green demon sword. Taking this chance, I upper cut her jaw and she went up.

Backflipping on to a tree branch, she threw more gold silverware at my flashing figure in the shadows.

Jumping up, I brung Meraki down at her, but she jumped back before I could land a hit.

Spreading my wings, I flew at her in accelerated speed and wrapped my left hand's fingers around her kneck, then threw up into the air more.

Flying above her, I kicked my left foot through her abdomen and she plummeted into the ground along with her falling blood in midair.

Lowering myself to the ground, I looked down at her wounded self. She tried to get back up, but I placed Meraki over her throat.

"Stay down. You're fighting me out of blindness and rage. I'm assuming Dagger had given you a false accusation of reviving Alois, like Micah, though you knew it was untrue, yet it was a reason to fight me and my butler, Tsubaki. Am I wrong?"

Miss Annafellows showed no emotion as she stared up at the night sky...but tears did slide down her brown cheeks; although, there were no sobs nor cries, only silent crying.

A sudden feeling entered my body from Meraki...it was Miss Annafellows' emotions: sadness, depression, unmotivation and...dying life.

"You're right, I'll stay down," she said with a smile, "Alois turned himself into a demon and I'm forever connected with his little brother. Go on...finish me."

I narrowed my eyes, "And why should I do that?"

"By ending me, I can be with the two of them again. *Chuckle* Even if it's in Hell, I wish to be with them."

Meraki sent another emotion from her: increasing happiness, hope and warmth for the Macken brothers.

I clenched my fists and Meraki began to shake in my right hand due to my trembling. Despite her being a flower demon, she still felt emotions and feelings for two specific humans.

A sad smile crossed my lips as she slightly nodded at, signaling that she's ready.

"If that's what you truly want..."I said before slowly sinking Meraki in her unbeatable heart.

Her body glowed for a moment before dispersing into small purple orbs of light. They floated away...

To who knows where.

'Perhaps we'll meet in another life time, Hannah. After all, you seemed like a nice person...'

Turning around, I was met with goldish eyes and I lightly gasped, then jumped back a bit.

"State your name and your bui-"

"Oh, my, an angel! How fortunate..says Goethe," spoke the one who controls snakes.

Lowering my defenses a little, I tilted my head, "What are you doing here 'Oscar Keats'?"

"I came here to tell you that Dagger intends to kill Black and Smile..says Keats. Indeed," he...or the snake called Keats, said.

"Um...thanks? But I kinda caught on. I'm assuming Black and Smile are my master and my co-worker. Tell me, what's your name?"

"...Snake," he said in his real tone.

'Typical.'

"Snake...if Black-...no, Sebastian. If Sebastian decided to finish off your remaining family...How would you feel?"

He grimaced, "..What Dagger is doing is wrong...but he's still our family..says Emily. Can you help him somehow...asks Oscar. Can you?"

"Consider this. If I really were a cold-blooded, heartless demon who wanted something in return. What would you give me?"

Snake didn't reply. He only grabbed something from his left pocket and opened his hands to show the gold coins I gave him earlier today.

I chuckled a bit, "Equivalent exchange, I see, but I don't want money. Instead..I'll give you a position at the Phantomhive manor...again..as repayment to me."

With that being said, I rushed off to where Sebastian was fighting Dagger.

I began to panic because I could smell blood...and it wasn't Dagger's.

~Tiny Time Skip~

Approaching the scene, I saw Sebastian kneeling to the ground with his left hand over the right side of his stomach.

'Those were no ordinary daggers if they harmed him that badly. They must be able to inflict some pain on a demon. This was Micah's doing.'

Stepping in front of Sebastian, I slightly glared at Dagger who silently marvelled at the sight of a fallen Sebastian.

"Stop this at once, Dagger," I said and pointed Meraki at him.

"Why should I? Revenge is the only satisfaction I want for what that demon did to my family along with his master," he explained and pointed a dagger at me.

"You can live in peace if you stop this now. You may have a body, but you're only a angered soul who wants to avenge his family. Will doing this bring them back? No. Just let go, please," I said with a soft expression.

"You don't understand!" he yelled at me as I slowly approached him, "Stay back!"

"Dagger, calm down. Accept the truth. I know it hurts, and I do understand. I had two people...maybe even three who were dear to me and they died."

Reaching my right hand out to pull him in a hug, I sensed two close presences and I glanced up to see two familiar reapers.

Glancing back behind a standing Sebastian, I saw Snake approaching as well, 'Not good.'

With swift speed, I passed Sebastian who's eyes widened at how fast I went by him to get to Snake.

Hugging Snake close, I buried his head on my left shoulder and placed my left hand on his back, I smiled sadly.

"Sleep for now, Snake," I whispered soothingly...

As Dagger's screams filled the night.

~Time Skip to morning~

Staying up all night, I watched Snake in the slumber I placed him in, but not so much where it could become creepy.

I folded my fingers together and placed my chin on them, leaning on the rails of a balcony in a guest room.

'Honestly, he looks so cute when he's asleep despite his intimidation when he's awake...then again, I find him to be more lost than anything. I hope he doesn't get killed. If Ciel gave the say so...I would fight for Snake.'

Leaning off the rails and turning around once I heard shifts, I saw that Snake was awake and staring at me once we made eye contact.

"Good morning, Snake. How did you sleep?" I spoke with a gentle smile.

He was about to speak, but he didn't. Looking around, I knew what he was looking for.

"Looking for your snakes?" I asked and moved my hair from my neck to reveal the snakes.

Once they saw him, they immediately slid down from my neck to get to him. I swear, the sight is so adorable that I had to giggle.

"Good morning, Miss Amelia!..says Emily."

"A good morning to you, too. By the way, my apologies for lying to you. My name is actually Amanda Fukumitsu, but when around servants and on cases, I'm Amelia Arabella."

"I see. How clever..says Goethe. Yes, I agree, Goethe."

Beginning to shake and blush at the cuteness, I rushed to Snake and embraced him in a hug.

"Kawaii!" I shouted.

Knock knock knock*

I cleared my throat and let go of a slight flustered Snake, backing away a good distance.

"You may enter," I said in a calm tone.

Doing as I said, I saw...a quite displeased Sebastian.

"My master would like to see you, Amanda, Snake," he said with a edge in his tone.

'Someone's angry. What could I have possibly done to make him angry...and better yet, show it?' I thought to myself as he closed the door again.

I smiled at Snake, "Do not worry. No matter how this goes, I will have your back," I said and reached my right hand out to him.

His eyes sparkled...as if he regained hope and he hesitantly reached his hand to my outstretched one.

~Tiny Time Skip~

After making our way to Ciel's study, I gave Snake's hand a light squeeze before knocking three times on the door.

"...Enter, Amanda..Snake."

Opening the door, I lightly kicked it closed with my left foot after Snake entered.

Approaching his desk, I stared down at him with a expectant look and I frowned as well.

"Well?" I spoke first.

"What.." he somewhat asked, seeming out of character.

"Aren't you going to order for my death? After all, I helped one of the enemies," I said with little irritation.

His eye narrowed, "...No. If the person you want to help is going down, you'll go down with them. How loyal of you," he said with...amusement?

"I'm unsure if I should take that as a compliment or insult," I said with a sweat drop on the back of my head.

"It's a compliment in my own way. I will not have you killed, dear childhood friend," Ciel said with a smile.

My eyes widened, "...*Smile* Aww, thank you," I cooed, "It's nice to know you still have some human traits."

He replaced that smile with a poker face, "However, you're still going to receive punishment due to me not giving you orders."

My head fell down in disappointment for being deceived, "I fell for it..."

"As for you, Snake...There must've been a misunderstanding. You see, my servants and I did kill your family, but because they-"

"Actually were kidnapping children, Snake." I glanced to Ciel, telling him if I told him the truth, he would believe me on first hand.

"I know that...It was to please this 'father', right?" He questioned, shadowing his face, not using one of his snakes' voices.

"Yes. Can you understand why he had to...dispose of them? What if you were a child and you were taken away from your family?"

"It's the opposite...My family was taken away from me."

"*Frown*...Mine was, too..so you can't say I don't understand because I do," I told him. "Please, Snake. I know what it's like wondering around with unanswered questions and not having a stable home. Please, stay."

I could feel the aura of amusement radiating from Ciel because I am begging Snake, and Sebastian kept frowning at me.

'*Sigh* Well...I just signed myself up for another punishment. Whatever. I'm trying to help someone.'

"...If _you_ are insisting, then...sure," he spoke, looking away in embarrassment.

 _"Kawaii..."_ I mumbled under my breath before turning to Ciel, "Master, what shall my punishment be?"

He smirked at me, "..You'll least expect it. As for you, Snake, I'll allow you to stay and be my footman once more because my childhood friend begged of you."

"Are we dismissed, sir?" I asked him.

"Yes," he gave the word and we left.

(Lacuna: A blank space; a missing part.)


	22. The Mistress, Quaintrelle

"Mm..hmm...nghh...Uwah?!"

Sitting up from my slumber, I looked around for a presence in my dark bedroom lit with only a candle.

The double doors to my balcony were slammed open, that is why I woke up, alarmed of all my surroundings.

I narrowed my eyes, no longer looking, but glancing for the intruder in my room, "Who is there?"

No one answered and I no longer felt a eerie presence in my room. Sighing, I got out of bed and closed the doors.

Sleepily and irritably, I went back to my bed and got back under the warm, comfortable white cover.

Laying on my back made me feel uncomfortable, so I turned to my right and opened my eyes to a crescent size and shape.

There, next to me, lay a demon...and not just any demon...an incubi.

 _ **"Good evening, sweet maiden~."**_

I kept an emotionless face, "Hello.."

 _ **"Your face...you may lack reaction to my presence, but..it's flawless, gorgeous, lascivious~.."**_

I lift my left eyebrow in question, though I am still unimpressed with this incubi's attempts of...trying to seduce, then ravage me.

"Thank you, I suppose. Um, can you please get out of my room?" I asked as nicely as I could because I wanted my precious sleep.

 _ **"Hold it, toots. You don't even know why I'm he-"**_

Frowning deeply, I pushed this unknown as well as foolish incubi off my bed, sitting up and crossing my arms, clearly unamused.

"You're an incubi and you're here because you saw me fit to have intercourse for your own pleasure and power. I hope I'm incorrect and that you jest."

The incubi seemed surprised at my defiance, but quickly regained his composure _**"How did you know, woman?"**_

My eyes turned fuchsia, _**"You insolent newbie. If you would've payed closer attention to my quick senses or gathered information, you would've known I am inhuman, or to be complex, a succubi."**_

He smirked at me, _**"If that's the case, then I wouldn't mind doing it with someone of my kind, just opposite gen-"**_

My gray angelic wings spread out from behind me and in an instant, the incubi is terrified, disappearing with his devil tail between his legs.

 _ **"Me?! Falling for a half-breed?! How disgusting!"**_ his voice echoed.

 _~? End_ _s~_

Feeling myself gently lay back on my bed in the real world, I opened my eyes and looked to the double doors.

The sun was rising, meaning there were two hours and forty-five minutes before Sebastian awakens-

'That reminds me. Ciel ordered me to awaken him yesterday at dinner. I wonder what his purpose is for doing so. There are reasons to why your son, Ciel Phantomhive, does many things, Vincent..'

Looking to my right, there was a knock on my door. I couldn't get up or answer because I am too exhausted.

"Miss Amelia? Are you in there? If you are, it is Mey-Rin. Sebastian and I are concerned as of to why you haven't awoken yet. Are you alright?" her muffled voice spoke behind the door.

Rolling over, I groaned, meaning I am in my room and I didn't want to be bothered with anyone right now.

"Miss Amelia! If you don't get dressed now, Sebastian will have your head and I think he'll mean it!" she said in a panicking tone.

"Ugh...I really don't care at the moment. I'll get up an hour before--*yawn* I am to awake the master, alright?" I said carelessly spoke.

"Um..I'll tell him you said, "You want a bit more rest due to being very tired and you'll get ready an hour before the young master awakes with concern." Is that okay?"

"Yes, yes," I said groggily and she walked away from my door.

 _~2HRS Later brought to you by imagining the narrative voice saying this from SpongeBob SquarePants~_

My eyes shot open and I jumped out of bed, going to my closet and getting ready for today.

Choosing a gray tailcoat, black vest and a white, long sleeve undershirt, a pair of gray feminine pants and gray, ankle length boots, I quickly and carefully slid on the clothes.

Rushing to the mirror, I touched my disheveled hair and decided to comb it all on the left side, letting it settle on my left shoulder.

'I said I would get up an hour ago, but I overslept that one hour! There's only...thirty-five minutes until I'm supposed to wake up Ciel. Do I have time for make-up?'

Rather than troubling myself on whether to put it on or not, I went ahead and applied black lipstick as well as mascara.

Running out of my room and closing the door, I ran to the dining room and down the hall to the kitchen.

"'Morning, Miss-" I cut Bard off by passing him and Sebastian by, grabbing a silver cart of food and pushed it out of the kitchen.

"Amelia," Sebastian called out to me and I stopped, slightly turning to my right to show half of my face.

"Forgive me for my late arrival, Sebastian. I overslept that one hour due to exhaustion from yesterday's events and a night disturbance. No need to trouble yourself, I am fine now," I explained in a impatient tone, then left.

'I know he'll keep questioning me later. I'll simply tell him the truth: Slowly, but surely, my angelic powers are purifying my demonic ones, which is making me all the more stronger, exhausted, and expressing human emotions. Despite these changes, I will still be a half-breed.'

Turning hallways to get to the master's bedroom, a flash of yellowish blond hair came into my site outside the window I am near.

Stopping, I looked out the window to only find a note taped on the other side.

 _Meet me outside as soon as you have time_ to yourself.

 _Sincerely, Death_

Now a ordinary human wouldn't dare step outside, but report the note to their master; although, I am no ordinary human.

'Death?...A grim reaper, perhaps? Has to be, but..if it were Mister Spears, he would probably approach me normally, and if it were Grell..he'd be bold about it.'

That brought me to the conclusion that I never met this grim reaper before--if he or she were one.

Putting the thought aside, I went back to my main task at hand: Serving my master breakfast.

Knocking on his door lightly, I heard a groggily 'come in' and I opened the door fully, pushing the silver cart in.

I closed the door behind me and went to open the curtains, "Rise and shine, Master Ciel."

Turning around, I smiled at his sleepy figure as he yawned with closed eyes and his left hand over his lips.

'How adorable. Despite him being eighteen, his bed hair looks all the more cute.'

Going back to the cart, I pushed it over to him and picked up the white Chinese porcelain teapot and a white Chinese porcelain teacup with two blue butterflies on it.

Pouring the..English Breakfast tea to a certain amount, I placed it on a blue and white decorative saucer, handing it to Ciel.

As he took a few sips, he set it down on the cart, extending his left hand out and I gave him the ironed daily newspaper.

(Ironed newspaper?...Can't that, like, set on fire? I sometimes do not understand the British.)

Going to his wardrobe, I picked out a dark blue vest, a black undershirt, a dark blue jacket and black cravet. Laying those on a nearby chair, I went to the closet and opened it, picking out a pair of masculine black boots.

"Amanda, we're going into town today. It seems another case will need tending to on Fleet street. Men who've entered a particular barber shop are reported to be missing."

I set the shoes near the outfit, then looked to Ciel, "Are you saying they never came out?"

"Yes. Tell Sebastian to prepare a carriage," he told me and put his newspaper back on the cart.

"Yes, master." Before I could turn, I giggled a bit and approached the left nightstand next to the bed, "How clumsy of me."

Picking up the black eye patch, I was about to bend down to his level to wrap it around his right eye, but he abruptly stood up.

Assuming it was to get a better level, I proceeded to tie the eye patch over the marked eye carefully.

"I wish I could've met you eleven years ago," I said, in slight daze.

Ciel quirked his left eyebrow, "And why is that?"

I finished tying his eye patch, giving him a gentle smile, "I would've seen those two beautiful cerulean blue eyes."

His eye narrowed at me in a disdainful way, "They were never special to begin with."

"I think otherwise, sir," I spoke the final world and turned to leave.

His hand grabbed my right wrist, "Amanda, did you forget about your punishment?"

I stiffened and made a twitching smile, "N-no, Ma-..Ciel."

"Before leave the manor, I've decided do it now. Turn around."

At the end of his cold words, I slowly turned around, 'Surely, Ciel isn't as sadistic as Alois...*Gulp* I hope not.'

Feeling his index and thumb under my chin, he turned my gaze up from the decorative carpeted floor and to him.

"Hold out your hands," he told me.

Lifting my left eyebrow at his request, I did so and the next thing I know, I feel hot liquid burning my hands.

Tensing up, my pupils dilated, "You may leave now," he told me.

I couldn't even speak, so I just nodded, 'I can't believe he just poured tea on my hands! The nerve of his character!'

"Keep in mind, Amanda...different does not mean 'good' nor 'bad,' but it definitely means 'not the same'."

Stopping at that, I turned slightly and made a small smile, "Then I suppose that defines us both," I said before stepping out.

 _~Tiny Time Skip~_

Approaching the entrance of the manor after changing my gloves, I walked down the steps in thought.

'...Not the same..is what different means.'

I frowned slightly, "If he keeps this up, could he possibly remain..a half-breed? I wouldn't want that to happen..."

Opening the doors, I went to the garden, and stood in the center for a while, waiting for _Death._

I felt a presence.

"You wished to see me?"

"Ah, so you're the one they call 'Mistress of the East' or 'Gypsy', yes?" a voice with a British accent questioned behind me questioned.

"I am no longer that woman--no.. _thing._ Anyway, is there a reason as of to why you couldn't visit, like a normal person?"

"Couldn't have that demon on my heels. I just wanted to see what you look like and what your personality is like. Hm..you may be an acception."

Turning around, my eyes narrowed at a yellowish blond haired male with chartreuse eyes.

I crossed my arms, "An acception?"

"It's nothing."

"Then, why are you here? I have things to do, places to go, and people to see. Don't waste my time if I, a half-breed, hasn't done anything wrong."

"To ask you, lovely lady, on a date."

My eyes widened, "...Huh? W-wait, I-I don't even know your name. Or who you are-"

"Ronald Knox, sweetheart. As you already know, I'm a grim reaper. I sometimes work with my upper subordinates, Grell and Will."

"...What an odd bunch," I said in a thinking manner, then turned back to him, "I'm sorry, but..I...I'm taken."

He blinked before laughing, "I still wouldn't mind! Even if it's just for a meeting up with over lunch."

I rubbed the back of my neck with my right hand, "Um..I'm busy..y'know with being a maid and personal body guard, and everything.."

'I seriously don't know how to take this guy right now. It's a bit off with him. He doesn't seem that bad of a guy though...'

"Hm, if it makes you feel any better, the reason why I came here to ask you on a date is because you appeal to me. Unlike the women here in England, you're a strong American woman. I don't mind a slight taste in different culture...*smirk* or in supernatural race."

I blushed and looked away, "O-oh, really? Th-thank you. I-I'm sorry, but...I'll see you later, Mister Knox. I have to go see to my duties in the kitchen," I said and took the opportunity to run back in the manor.

 _~Small Time Skip~_

I stood in the dining room near a window with Sebastian not too far from my side.

To be completely honest, it made me uncomfortable because it was just us three and Sebastian kept glancing at me...

But I knew the reason why.

"Amanda."

I looked to Ciel after staring out one of the kitchen windows for a while.

"If I recall, Undertaker said you needed to eat since your body is more prone to human food now. You need to eat something."

I smiled, "I am not hungry."

His eye narrowed at me, "That's an order."

I slightly frowned before looking to Sebastian with a 'help me' expression.

"The young master does have a point. I-..We cannot have you dying on us," he told me with a stoic expression.

I blinked, '...*Smirk * I caught that, Sebastian. How sweet of you to care for my well-being.'

I looked to Ciel, "Very well, master."

Approaching the table, I scanned what I wanted and my eyes landed on a blueberry scone.

Smiling a bit, I grabbed it and took a small bite out of the delicious treat.

"...How strange."

"Is it not to your liking?" Sebastian asked me.

"It's not that. The scone is wonderful. It just...feels weird, eating like a human."

I took another bite.

"But it tastes so good~," I purred as my cat ears popped out whilst taking more bites.

Sebastian pat me on the head with an admirable smile, "Even your purring is alluring, dear Cat."

I put on a closed eyed smile and moved closer to him, still purring in delight.

"Ugh, you two are no different from the other servants," Ciel sighed out.

I perked up at that and opened my eyes, "Master, similar to us, Sebastian is like a childhood friend to me..I just never saw him around."

His eye widened, "...How strange. Somehow..we knew each other, either by face or name. Hm, Amanda, you're a half angel. Could you see this coming with those eyes of yours?"

I thought about it for a while, "...Only glimpses, but...in those glimpses, I thought you were Vin--the previous Earl," I quickly corrected myself.

He looked back down to his tea, "Tell me, what kind of relationship did you have with the prior Earl?"

I giggled, "I only met him four times. At the time, I hardly knew about demons, angels, and grim reapers."

"Are you telling me you didn't know what you are? Your parents didn't tell you?" he questioned with a bewildered expression.

My smile turned grim, "...Not until this...hunger, famine, this _appetite_ came over me. They thought I wouldn't be affected by such a thing since I was a half-breed and as innocent as a plum. As for the previous Earl, I did _not_ see him as prey. He was like Prince Charming to me...but fairy tales are just lies."

"I see. One more question. Did you really...send those letters to Ciel Phantomhive?"

I wasn't confused at his question at all, "...Yes, I did. You do mean the one who was fragile and sick?"

He tensed up at that, "..Yes."

"Child, I was. Fool, I never was," I said with a smirk.

(If you don't know what they're talking about, I suggest you start wherever you left off with the anime to catch up. Some bull is going down in latest ten chapters.)

"Young master, Amanda notified me about going into town. What purpose are we going there for today?"

Ciel wiped his lips with a napkin, then stood up, "We're going to a barbershop. Is the carriage prepared?"

"Yes."

"Let us go, then," he said before opening his eye, "Hide them."

Realizing he was talking to me, I rubbed my cat ears down to blend in with my hair until they disappeared.

'A cat he doesn't have to get allergic to must he wonderful news to Sebastian. I don't know what's his obsession with them. Maybe I should ask him later..'

(Alright. I will explain the Barbershop case. If anyone has heard of Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street, good for you; but if you haven't, it's about a barber who was imprisoned for foolishness for about 17-18 years. He had a beautiful wife, who was wanted by a judge, but she was raped by him at a party, then she committed suicide. The barber returned to London after those years in search of his wife and daughter. He found out about his wife and his daughter was locked up in the judge's home since she was a baby by a out of business baker woman who knew his wife. He decided he'd take revenge by requesting the judge to get a _shave_ in his shop; while waiting, he quenched his thirst for revenge a little bit by giving others a _shave_. On the other hand, a sailor that saved the barber had seen his daughter in a window, fell in love with her, and planned to rescue her with the help of the barber--unbeknownst that the girl was his daughter. This took place in 1840s. Think of this as his return. I recommend reader-chan/kun to watch the movie with Johnny Depp and Helena Bonham Carter.

Quaintrelle: A woman who emphasizes a life of passion, expressed through personal style, leisurely pass times, charm and cultivation of life's pleasures.)


	23. The Mistress, Metanoia

Riding in the carriage, we were all quiet.

Ciel sat across from Sebastian and I, re-reading the letter Queen Victoria had sent him about the case.

'It's not strange, but I wish I could statt a conversation that's something we all take interest in other than cases..'

"Amanda," Ciel spoke.

"Yes, sir?"

"What do you think of London so far?"

I blinked a couple times, "Well..the weather sometimes make me depressed. Other than that, I like it here. It's much more exciting than in Nevada."

"Would you like to stay here?" he questioned me.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand."

"What do you mean you 'don't understand'?"

I made a closed eyed, "Am I being given a choice?"

"You are."

I blinked in surprise, "Well...*smile* I'll immediately write a letter to my maid, telling her to pack all my things. I'm moving my business to London, England."

His eye narrowed at me, "What's your point?" he questioned again, seeming to think I wouldn't agree.

"I can't protect the master overseas and I wouldn't want my friend to suffer alone," I responded and hugged Sebastian's side.

"How nice of you to consider my feelings," he said with a closed eyed 'smile'.

Ciel frowned, "You suffer, Sebastian?"

"Many times, my lord. Sometimes, fulfilling the house duties _alone_ can be tiresome when doing it at a human pace. Amanda will be of great help to me."

"Very well, then," he said as the carriage came to a slow stop.

Sebastian got out of the carriage first and helped Ciel down, then me.

I looked around and saw a street sign, 'Fleet Street, hm?'

Looking up, I saw an old, shutdown bakery named 'Mrs. Lovett's', 'I believe this bakery closed down after its Grand Re-opening due to foul smell. Though the human nose can't detect it, I still smell..the molding of human flesh beneath ground.'

"Let's go," Ciel told us and walked up the stairs near the balcony that led up to the barber shop.

Sebastian opened the door for Ciel and let me walk in behind him. Glancing around the shop, I saw one velvety red chair, a trunk next to the door, a wide wall-ceiling window, a window on the right next to a gray dresser with barber materials, next to it is a small stove, rusty, silver kettle, and a teacup...

As well as a man staring out the wide window. His hair is curly and black with a gray streak in it. He wore a white, long-sleeved undershirt, a gray vest and coat jacket, black and white striped pants, and black dress shoes.

He turned around, showing his pale complexion and dark eyes. He seemed almost lifeless of color.

He 'smiled', "How may I be of assistance?"

"I am having an evening get-together with my fiancée and her family. I heard you're the best of the best barbers around here, Sweeney Todd. May I have a shave?" Ciel explained and questioned with a tiny smile.

"Of course, sir. Sit, sit," he said and walked over to prod him forward.

Sitting on the brown, tattered trunk, I looked to my right to see Sebastian, remaining standing.

"Sebastian, you don't want to have a seat? Won't your legs get stiff?" I asked, tilting my head twenty degrees to the left.

"No, I am fine, Miss Amelia, but thank you for your consideration," he said with a closed eyed 'smile'.

"If you don't mind me asking...are you this gentleman's fiancée, Miss?" the barber asked me.

I lightly blushed and waved my hands in front of me, "No, no. I am simply his maid."

"My apologies, Miss. Your...kindness and beauty somewhat..reminds me of my deceased wife."

Sympathy crossed my features, "Oh..my condolences."

"That is alright. If you don't mind me asking...you wouldn't be the American noble woman..who stopped a thief, known as Amelia Arabella?"

I chuckled, "Am I famous around here for that or something? How did you know?"

"Your accent isn't British. I hear your hair is some type of electric blue and..you wear attire similar to a man's, but it's more feminine looking," he said, rubbing the shaving cream on Ciel's jaw and chin after putting on the towel over his chest.

(Ciel has a small stuble on his chin.)

"My, my, I hadn't any idea people here would actually keep in mind of my appearance," I said with a smile.

Ciel quickly glanced to Sebastian, then to me. That meant I was to keep Todd talking as Sebastian observed the room just by standing there.

"I suppose..some people, curious people, would," he responded, starting to give Ciel a shave.

"Curious people...Humans have so much curiosity about things, not knowing what results we'll receive. Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost.."

"And what did you lose, Miss?" he questioned, staring me dead in the eyes.

"...*Smile* Humans lose many things, Mister Todd. Demons will charm you with a smile, for a while..but in time..."

"What will be lost is your soul," Ciel spoke, opening his eye.

 _*Silence*_

"*Sigh*..*Smile* Enough of this depressing talk. Do you have any children, Mister Todd?"

"Yes, I haven't seen her in..quite some time. She should be twenty-nine now. Her name is Johanna."

Feeling eyes on me, I glanced to Sebastian. When he took his eyes off me and redirected them elsewhere, I did, too, which is on the dresser.

There is a picture of a baby girl and woman with blond hair.

"I see. Who does she favor more?"

"Her mother...Her shiny, yellow hair and deep brown eyes were magnificent."

I shadowed my face as my eyes widened, 'Her name is Johanna, she has blond hair, and is from here...Johanna, my maid, is a demon imp..with a little sister...or so Marie told me. Maybe 'Williams' isn't there actual last name..Perhaps they were trying to stay incognito due to my uncle's threat to Marie. If Marie was here in London by herself, then who was watching over her?'

"..Your daughter must be a lovely lady. Is she married?" I said with a sweet smile, then asked.

"Yes, to a sailor, his name is Anthony Hope.'

'I knew it. While Johanna was with me in America, the paychecks I gave her were large. I assume she stacked some up, and sent some to her husband and daughter, Anthony and Maria. Anthony probably took Marie on some of his sails or let a neighbor watch her. Let's assume he died around the time I was assigned as a teacher for the 'Missing Children' case. Johanna had to come back to take care of Marie on her own while still in hiding. To make sure Marie didn't get hurt by my uncle, she changed her last name. In the end, he found her anyway. With my arrival, Marie could rely on me for help. That's when I sent them on their way. *Smirk* Case closed.'

Hearing a whipping sound, I looked up to see Mister Todd had pulled the towel from Ciel's neck, meaning he was done.

"Thank you," Ciel thanked blandly.

"Any time, Earl Phantomhive," he told him.

"You know of me?" he asked with a suspicious eye.

"Who in London...hasn't heard of the great Earl Phantomhive?" he asked with a slight smile.

Ciel lifted his right eyebrow before nodding. Sebastian opened the door for him to leave.

I turned to the barber, "I hope we will meet again, Mister Todd. It's been a pleasure meeting you," I said and bowed my head a little before walking out.

Sebastian did the same and closed the door. Walking down the stairs with him by my side, I stared at the back of Ciel's head in curiosity since he kept walking.

"Young master?" Sebastian questioned.

He stopped once we were in a secluded area, "Amanda..do you still have that string of yellow hair?"

I smirked, "Yes. I see you figured it out. Sebastian, what observations have you made?"

"The stench of human bodies have been decaying over the years. I say since 1846. The shutdown bakery shop that used to sell meat pies is why human flesh made it reopen. The woman known as Mrs. Lovett..the stench of her flesh seems to have been burned in an oven. The barber, Sweeney Todd...or Benjamin Barker, was sentenced to jail for fifteen years for some unknown crime by a judge long ago. Also...the scent of human flesh is fresh again. I'm assuming he slits throats when men don't have any company or family and friends that concerned about that particular man."

"I see...He'll have to do time again."

"Master, how could a spirit do time again when they're not alive? Not to mention..a demon."

"Oh? You caught that?" Sebastian questioned.

"What?" Ciel questioned, turning around towards me.

"This case is simple. All I have to do is find Johanna and Marie, who is actually her daughter, and bring them here. His spirit will leave this place peacefully, and you can inform the queen that you 'took care of the problem'. Leave the work to us, master."

Ciel seemed a bit uneasy about my plan, but he sighed, then nodded, "I suppose you're the expert when it comes to peace."

I smiled, "Yes, sir.".

"I'm curious. If this judge died long ago by his hand..why does he still kill?" Ciel questioned us.

"We're unsure of that," Sebastian and I said in unison.

"But I'm sure we'll figure out why," Sebastian assured him.

"Very well, then. You two take care of the problem. I'm returning to the manor,".he said and walked ahead to a carriage nearby.

"Yes, my lord," we spoke in unison again.

(Will this case be as simple as Amanda think it is? Or is there something much more darker?

Metanoia: Change in one's way of life resulting from penitence or spiritual conversion.)


	24. The Mistress, Enticement

"How long do you suppose this case will be?" Sebastian questioned.

I stared at the string of blond hair between my right finger and thumb, "I say about three days and nights."

Sebastian and I had booked a room in a fanciful wealth inn that I could afford for the case.

"Why three when you know it'll be shorter than that?"

I looked to him from the edge of the bed I sat on, "It'll take today to find Johanna through this small piece of evidence, and the night to go look for her and Marie. Tomorrow, we discuss the conflict, take Johanna and Marie to Barker for reconcile, then spirit them away."

He lifted his left eyebrow in question, "And the third day?"

I shadowed my eyes with my bangs, placed the string of hair in a small clear bottle, stood up and made my way towards him.

"The more the mind denies...the more the body yearns..." I said in a quiet tone.

 _*Silence*_

"*Smirk* Are you saying you're submitting to me completely?"

I looked up to him with determination in my eyes and light pink cheeks, "No! Bit by bit..I'm giving in. On the third day and night, I wish to spend with you."

His eyes turned fuchsia, **"Really? Do you wish for me to...take 'care' of you?"**

Going to reply with a sharp remark, I was suddenly cut off guard when my back is pushed against the bed and my hands are pinned above my head.

"S-Sebastian!"

 **"Why do you resist..if you wish to spend time in my presence?"**

"Now is not the time. We have two days until the third ha-"

 _ **"Amanda, I've studied you behind the scenes since..'you' were a child. You're a quick learner, and that means you already know of Johanna Hope's location."**_

Lightly gasping at his explanation, he smirked once more and closed the gap between our lips.

His lips against mine felt like tainted bliss..almost like a toast to empty promise.

His lips traveled from my lips, down my jaw to my neck, licking and nibbling my sensitive spots.

"Sebasti--ahh..hah, nya~," I moaned aloud, knowing my cat ears and tail popped out.

 _ **"I did not pay attention too much to succubi, but..you...you're a tempting one."**_

As his hands slowly moved down my sides, to my wide hips and waist, massaging them, I frowned when began to undo the buttons of my tail coat with his lips.

Trying to not enjoy this, I attempted to squirm from under him until I had realized he was unbuttoning my shirt now after he undid my vest.

"Sebastian, stop."

As soon as he heard my voice, he became still and didn't move a inch closer or farther away from me.

My eyes widened in surprise, 'He..controlled himself, and..he obeyed my command?!'

Sitting up whilst gently pushing him up with me, I climbed on to legs and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I can't believe you just-"

"Controlled myself?" he finished my sentence with that admirable smirk of his.

The breath was knocked out of my lungs at how seductive his voice is, at how his desirability swirled in his half-lided eyes, at how his miscellaneous smirk, and most of all...

That British accent is a turn-on.

I bit my bottom lip, then glanced to my silver pocket watch on the table, seeing that it was already 2:00 PM.

I glanced back to Sebastian, "Alright, you win--but only for an hour do you get to 'personally' have with me."

His smirk widened, "Yes, my lady. I shall respect your boundaries."

His lips pressed against mine softly this time and our lips moved in a gentle sync. My fingers tangled through his silky black hair as I closed my eyes.

Before I knew it, I parted my lips willingly to give him entrance, and he went for the open advantage.

His hands soothingly rubbed my back as he gently layed me back down to the bed.

'This..this is the pace..I wanted. Lord above, I know this seems wrong, but..I think I might actually love this man. Love can be between anything or anyone, right?'

We pulled away, not for air, but to stare into each other's eyes that hid so many secrets and past lives. My father told me that 'the truth is within the eyes'.

"Sebastian..."

"Yes, my lady?" he responded.

A dust of pink spread on my cheeks and I glanced away, "..If..someone tried to keep me away from you..what would you do?"

"Clip those angelic wings of yours and make sure you never fly astray from me for eternity. I'm willing to chain you up and hide you from this world, Heaven, and Hell. My love for you is that deep, similar to a abysmal oblivion."

My succubus side started to reveal on my own will, _**"*Blush*..More~. Tell me more, Sebastian~."**_

He leaned down to my right ear, whispering sweet 'somethings' in my ear.

 _ **"You, Amanda, make my cold blood warm. Not being by your side worries me. Seeing you interact with another male..irritates and angers me. When they touch you, I lose all sanity.."**_

 _ **"Sebastian..tell me more~."**_

 _ **"*Smirk*..Your scent is intoxicating..I want to have my way with you eagerly, but I can't,"**_ he whispered, now grinding against me.

 _ **"Mmn..haa, nya~."**_

 _ **"Ma cheri, tu veux plus, ne fais pas tu? Je sais tu fais. *Growls* Tu**_... _ **ressents alors bon...Dit m'appelle."**_

( _ **"My sweetheart, you want more, don't you? I know you do. *Growls* You...feel so good...Say my name."**_ )

I couldn't understand what he was saying much since I was preoccupied with his body on top of mine and I could speak basic intermediate French.

 _ **"Sebastian~."**_

The euphoria that spread throughout my body made me feel as if I was in a trance, able to break free, but not wanting to.

 _ **"Je me veux tu..tous les minute, tous les heure, aux la vie et mort,"**_ he whispered, licking the shell of my ear.

( _ **"I want you to myself..every minute, every hour, in life and death,"**_ )

Pulling off Sebastian's tailcoat, then my top half's clothing, revealing my cloth wrapped chest, I growled and looked him in the eye.

 _ **"I..I can no longer contain my needs. I want you, now~."**_

Sebastian smirked and we roughly kissed, he grinded against me faster, making the beneath us creak.

I didn't notice that my feminine dress pants were somehow being slid off my lower body due to Sebastian attacking the sensitive spots on my neck.

 **"Hm? What's this?"**

Sebastian pulled the white, thin laced underwear with his left index finger and it harshly snapped at my skin when he let go of it.

(Lace was invented in the early 1500s.)

 _ **"It..it's a new invention of undergarment I created. It's similar to bloomers and corsets, but easier to slide off. I call them 'panties'. I have yet to introduce them to the public."**_

(I can't help but snicker at this part 'cause she sounds so casual in their situation.)

His eyes traveled from mine to the fabric before smirking, which alarmed me.

 **"Do not be afraid, Amanda. I told you, I will respect your boundaries. Where would you like for me to pleasure you, my fair lady? Here?** He kissed my lips and I returned it, but he pulled away from me.

 **"Here?"**

He kissed my the shell of my right ear, making me twitch at his warm breath.

 **"What about here?"**

He kissed the middle of my neck, which made me whimper.

 **"Maybe here?"**

He kissed in between clothed breasts, earning a seductive and passionate sigh from me.

 **"Or here?"**

He kissed my stomach and I clenched the bed cover from anticipation as I shivered.

 **"Or...perhaps here?"**

He kissed my inner right thigh, immediately eliciting an erotic moan from my lips.

 _ **"There~!"**_

His lips emitted a warm chuckle that sent a shiver down my cold skin.

 **"Unfortunately, my lady, we are out of time,"** he said, going back to my face and smirking at my lewd expression.

Leaning up, I whimpered in denial and quickly leaned up to wrap my arms around his neck, straddling his waist with my hips.

I revealed a pout on my face, then kissed his neck, _**"But..Sebastian-kuuuun~. Finish *kiss* what *kiss* you *kiss* started~."**_

He glanced down at me before smirking, **"You're a needy one, but...it is about time you come to your senses now, Amanda."**

Staring at him in uncertainty and a uncertain look with my lips in the form of an 'o', then my face turned beet red after I had closed my eyes and reopened them.

"...How embarrassing. Once I unleash that side of me..it is very hard for me to control. Forgive me for my pushover," I apologized shamefully.

Feeling his left hand caress my right cheek, I leaned my head into his hand, rubbing my cheek slightly against it.

"I know. You will be fine..as long as you're with me."

I know he didn't realize it...but those words meant so much to me that my heart beat increased tremendously.

'...Is it wrong..to fall in love...with someone..who's evil...and you want to help them?'

(Yes; yes, I dedicated a chapter to Amanda and Sebastian. I was...up in my feelings and it just came out like this. The next chapter will wrap up this case. 'Ughh, this is going to be a lot of writing. The things I do for my readers...'

Enticement: Something used to attract or tempt someone; a lure.)


	25. The Mistress, Orenda

Exiting the inn with Sebastian near my side after redressing myself--resulting in Sebastian getting kicked out of my room because he wanted to ' _help_ ' me, I stretched and sighed.

"You know her location. Is it far?"

"It's on the outskirts of Cambridge, so it's not too far away. Should we take a carriage anyway?" I asked him.

He glanced to, smirking, "The young Master isn't here, meaning he no longer renders us of how we should travel throughout here."

I narrowed my eyes, "...What else are you implying?"

He chuckled, "Clever as always. The young Master wanted me to give a personal observation on your work and to make sure I don't step out of line on this mission. We're both keeping a watchful eye on the other," he explained.

I gulped, "..."

His eyes flashed a quick fuchsia, **"Oh, do not worry. I would never tell the things we did alone, kitten~."**

Feeling the heat rise in my cheeks, I ignored him and walked off to a nearby alleyway, hearing his chuckles not far behind.

Letting my ears and tail pop out, I swished my tail teasingly, 'Since he wants to play it that way, I guess a little game of cat and mouse won't hurt for motivation.'

Running at a fast pace to our destination, Sebastian didn't hesitate to closely follow me behind.

 _~Small Time Skip~_

We came upon a vast field of green a couple seconds ago, where little houses were few in number.

I made my ears and tail disappear, "Johanna and Marie should be here."

"I must say, this is a good hiding place because of the decreased population, but it's too open for intrusion," Sebastian spoke, glancing around.

"Let's ask the villagers," I said and we went our separate ways.

As I looked around, I noticed it was a farming village.

Two children were playing near a brown shed with a dog, so I approached them, 'When we get back to London, I have to make some time to play with Pluto.'

"Excuse me?" I asked kindly.

The little girl and boy stopped playing with the dog, looking up at me in curiosity.

"Yes, ma'am?" the boy asked.

"I'm looking for a woman. She has blo-... I mean, yellow hair and brown eyes. She's very quiet and keeps to herself. Her name is Johanna Hope."

"Isn't that your friend's mother, Marie, was it?" the boy asked the shy girl, who hid behind him.

She nodded timidly, "Y-yes. A-are you with the Yard? Have you come to take Marie and her mother away?"

I shook my head 'no' and smiled, "No, I've come here to ask them something. It's their choice to leave or not leave when I ask them this question. Anyway, where do they live?"

The boy pointed at a cabin not far away, "They live there."

"Thank you for your time," I said and bowed my head, which made them gasp and whisper about me being a servant.

Hearing their whispers of the impossibility of me being a servant, I chuckled, 'Do I honestly look like royalty? I am of nobility, but I don't acknowledge it very much.'

Approaching the shed, I knocked three times and waited a while as fast footsteps approached the door, swinging it open.

"Mommy!" Marie shouted and hugged my legs, not realizing who I was.

I giggled at her cuteness, "I'm sorry, Marie. You have me mistaken."

She let go of my legs and looked up with a surprised look with a gasp, "Miss Miabell--I mean, Arabella?!"

"It's nice to see you again, Marie. You seem to be home alone since you seemed so happy to find out if your mother was waiting at the door. Do you know where she is?"

"She went into town an hour ago to buy some herbs and hasn't returned yet. I'm starting to get worried..." she said, clenching her knee length, white apron over her green dress.

I bend down to her height and gently pet her head with my left hand, "Don't worry, Marie. I'm sure she's alright. I'll go into town and find her."

"There won't be a need for that," I heard Sebastian's voice behind me.

Leaning up, I turned around to see Johanna next to Sebastian with a small bag, probably with herbs in it. She wore a long sleeved, brown dress and black, flat heels.

Her face was a little scratched and bandages were wrapped around her right hand, neck, and left arm. Her blond hair was a bit tangled, too. She never looked like this when she used to be my maid.

Her eyes widened, "So..you weren't lying, demon butler. Mistress, what are you doing here?"

I approached her, getting the bag out of her hands, "I've come to help you."

She snatched the bag out my hand, "You've helped enough, Mistress Arabella! I couldn't take any more help from you, I don't deserve it."

I narrowed my eyes, "I'm doing this willingly. It's not as if I'm being forced to. Besides, it's about your father."

She flinched, "...My father? You have some information on my father?"

"At this exact moment, I know his location and background information. I am under orders to take care of the problem with your father and you are the key to that."

"Mommy...I want to meet Grandpa.." Marie said timid, clinging to my left leg from behind me.

Johanna looked down at her, smiling, "...Marie, go play with Wendy and Edgar. Mommy has to talk with Miss Arabella and Mister Michaelis."

She nodded nervously before hugging my legs, then running to Johanna to hug her legs, and she even hugged Sebastian's legs.

He seemed a little bewildered at her actions to which I quietly giggled since the scene is cute.

She looked up at him, "Mister Michaelis, I don't know you, and Miss Arabella much, but I do know she's very nice and kind, and and a wonderful lady, and you admire her! So...marry her to make her happy!"

As my cheeks turned velvet and I tried to not die from embarrassment, Johanna shooed off the mini Johanna.

She sighed, "I'm terribly sorry for that! She's the type who can read others feelings for the other," Johanna apologized, bowing her head to us.

"It's quite alright. I was considering the thought," Sebastian spoke with that mischievous, closed eyed smile of his.

I approached Sebastian and lightly punched his left shoulder, "Sebastian! Don't say such nonsense!"

"The only people I will not lie to is the young Master...nor you as, my little Mistress of the Mysterious East~."

Looking away from him, I sighed, placing my hands on my hips, "Forgive us for the side tracking subject--We'll discuss this later, Sebastian--Ahem. As for you Johanna, what do you want to know?"

"...Who is my father exactly? And my mother? I want to know, please, tell me," she spoke with desperate eyes, slowly turning to fuchsia.

"Your father's name is Benjamin Barker, he used to be a barber, and your mother: Lucy Barker, was a nice maiden," I told her.

"You met your father, but you were only a baby. He was imprisoned for ' _foolishness_ 'Seventeen years later, he returned to London to look for you and your mother, only to find out your mother poisoned herself after being raped by Judge Turpin at his party, _supposedly_ killing herself--but she she didn't die--and lived as a mad begger woman. Your father accidentally killed her right in front of your eyes."

Johanna began to tremble a little, "...I...I can't believe...I was so naive..."

"Before that happened, Benjamin sought revenge, that hatred filled with greedy bloodlust turned him into a demon. It somehow transferred to you and your once unborn child; it's unexplainable. As he waited for the judge to get a shave at his shop, he unsatisfactorily quenched his thirst by slitting other victims throats," I told her in a clear voice to make sure she thought she wasn't hearing things.

"I believe you made an encounter with a grim looking man, as if he was monochromatic clown, yes?" Sebastian explained.

Her eyes was clouded with thought, "...I, I believe I did. He told me..."Forget my face" before leaving to go to a screaming woman." Her eyes widened in fear, "Are you telling me that man was my father?!"

"Yes. I thoroughly analyzed the barber shop and the shut down business downstairs, Mrs. Lovett's Pie Shop--and I came to the conclusion that there was some secrets and confusion, but that should be cleared up now," Sebastian explained.

"I won't force you to come with us to deal with his unresting soul; I will spirit him away if you agree or disagree. I just wanted to let you know before I go through with the process. Your call," I spoke in a soft tone, not wanting to sound harsh.

"...Did he..kill Judge Turpin...in the end?"

Me and Sebastian nodded.

"...I don't forgive people who kills others.."

"I see. So that's your decision?" Sebastian questioned with lifted eyebrows.

"But...That foul man deserved it. He plunged my mother in madness, my father in jail, and me in a locked room for seventeen years! I don't blame my father for taking revenge!"

"And your answer?" I asked her.

Her fists clenched, "Take me to my father. I'm going to mend the broken bond we never had. I'm doing this for my family."

I smirked, "I'm glad you chose correctly, Johanna."

"That is an Arabella servant for you, ma'am!" she said happily.

(I know it's been a long time! I'm sorry! I had to get some paperwork out the way! Anyway, I just watched BTS live at the 2018 Build Board Awards, and I was fangirling hard! The fangirls in the audience was going wild, too! My mom said, "These boys are like the _new_ New Edition," and I 'lol'ed. Just look up Fake Love by BTS at 2018 Build Board Awards if you're interested!

Orenda: A mystical force present in all people that empowers them to affect the world or to effect changes in their own lives.)


	26. The Mistress, Ataraxia

Johanna had to pack extra clothing for her and Marie before we left Cambridge to which Sebastian and I patiently waited.

We traveled back to the hotel in London at a normal human's pace, making stops at inns along the way since Marie had to rest because she's half human.

 _~Time Skip to Next Day~_

When we finally arrived back in London, Sebastian booked an extra room for Johanna and Marie to stay in.

"Mistress, why did we travel here on foot, and at a human's pace, when we could've used our abilities to get here faster?" Marie questioned.

I glanced down at her, "Completing a case at human's pace will look less suspicious, my dear."

She looked confused, but nodded in some type of understanding. After all, she is no normal child.

"Johanna, we wait 'til night falls to take action. I can't perform this ritual in daylight; oh, by the way, just call mw by my _real_ name. You're not a stranger to me," I told her.

Her eyes widened, "..Alright, Mistress Amanda," she responded and I sighed.

 _~Small Time Skip~ -Tsubaki's_ _P.O.V-_

Walking down one of the many halls of Phantomhive manor, my mind was clouded only of my Mist--..Amanda.

I narrowed my eyes, 'I hope she's alright; I don't really trust that butler she's well acquainted with, Sebastian. He's a demon, working for a..well, half human Earl. If I didn't know Amanda any better, I'd say she's trying to turn him back into a full human with human emotions. *Smile*..You're too nice for your own good, helping the impure...'

Spotting someone turn the corner up ahead, I saw the newcomer, Snake, I think was his name.

He wasn't alone though...

"Lucy?!"

She stopped talking to Snake and looked ahead to see me, "Marshy?! You're here?! Oh, good! You can tell me more about the Mistress being here!" she said, approaching me with Snake not far behind her.

"What?! Wait, I thought I told you to stay at the mansion?"

"Huh? Whaddya mean? The Mistress moved her business here. Don't worry, _Arabella_ mansion shall remain there, she didn't sell it. That place is the Mistress's home. Did she not tell you?"

She phrased Arabella specifically because she, Johanna, and I knew of her real name, but Amanda preferred Amelia; though, we'd call her 'Mistress Arabella'.

My eyes narrowed, "No, she didn't. Have you met Earl Phantomhive yet?"

She nervously giggled, rocking back and forth on her black boots' heels, "Hehehe~. Earl~? I..I thought I didn't have to~. Surely, he is welcoming~."

I sighed, placing my forehead on my right palm, "My God, Lucy...You may be reliable, but you can be delusional. What if he doesn't want you in his home?"

"Why don't we go introduce her?"...says Goethe," Snake spoke.

"Now that I think about it, this Earl has been keeping Mistress Arabella locked up in this place. She's so kind and beautiful that he couldn't help to touch her inappropriately! You can't do anything because she told you not to, that she's not worth it! I swear, the Mistress is too nice! That's it, isn't it?! I'll go show that bastard a piece of my mind!" she said overdramatically.

"You got the wrong idea, sweetheart," says Emily," Snake spoke again.

It was too late...

Lucy was already gone.

"*Sigh* I am so screwed..."

 _~Time Skip to Night~ -Amanda'a P.O.V-_

"It seems as if things are going faster than I planned they would," I spoke, sitting on the edge of the tall hotel's roof.

The night breeze was calm, gently sprawling out my strings of hair, halfway covering my face.

The white full moon casted my shadow on the roof's ground. Little black substances could be seen pealing from the shadow's form.

Two arms slipped around my waist, "My, kitten looks mystically beautiful tonight~," said a voice behind me.

I relaxed in the Crow's arm, sighing aloud, "Sebastian..."

He pressed kisses against my left ear, "Does saying my name so sensually make you purr~?"

"Mmh...yes.." I sighed out in content.

Feeling his arms lift me up into his lap, I remained calm while he moved his right hand over my...now burning core.

 **"You want me, don't you, Amanda? You want to let go and drown in pleasure? You want more, don't you?"**

 _ **"Mnn, ahh..Sebastian~,"**_ I quietly moaned.

He slowly rolled his hips against mine, **"Let me hear more of those cute, tiny moans~."**

 _ **"Sebastian~. Haah, mnn..nya~! Ha..**_ Ahaha! Hahahahahaha!! Hahaha!! You thought...I was turned on~? Oh, no, my beloved. I simply tricked you~."

He narrowed his eyes, "Of course, you're a succubus, you're used to seduction. Men have made advances on you, and failed in the end of trying to seduce you."

"That's..not true," I said quietly.

"Are you saying that there were some men that succeeded in seducing you?" I heard the threatening tone in his voice.

I turned around in his grasp, straddling his waist, "No, it's not that. I'm not used to regular seduction..*Blush*..But yours is special. I was turned on when you..moved your hand. You make me feel... _ **wanted~. I want you to do bad things to me~. I want you to do things that no one has ever done~.**_

I wrapped my hands around the nape of his neck as he wrapped his around me, **"*Growl* I can't wait to have you to myself tomorrow night~."**

I pressed my lips against his, tangling my gloved hands in his silky, black hair.

Our simple kiss turned into a French kiss.

 _ **"Mm, nya~...Nya~..Sebas--mm...nyaa~!"**_

"Excuse me..Mistress?" I heard Johanna's voice not far away.

I grabbed Sebastian from by his collars and swung him from under me to the side, smiling at Johanna.

"Yes, Johanna?"

"It's 23:00. Isn't it time we go now?"

I got up from the roof, "Yes, you're right; I'm sorry for not focusing on the situation. Let us go."

As I walked away, I listened in to what Johanna said to Sebastian.

"My Mistress seems to like you, Raven. I will respect her feelings. Take care of her, because if you don't...I will take care of _**you."**_

"Oh, I'm shaking in my shoes," Sebastian mocked, chuckling afterwards.

"I may be an imp, but I'll do my damnedest to kill you if you hurt her," Johanna spat with venom.

I slowly smirked, 'Oh, my~. You're no longer my servant, yet you stay loyal. I've trained you, Tsubaki, and Lucy well.'

 _~Small Time Skip~_

Along the way to Fleet Street, Sebastian decided it was best I stay with Marie since she knew the Spiriting Away ritual because I taught it to her as 'her teacher, Miss Miabella' while he and Johanna confront Barker.

I nodded my head in understanding, "Agreed," I spoke.

"Let's take action," Johanna spoke, passing by me and Sebastian, up the stairs to Barker's shop.

Before Sebastian took a step forward, I gently grabbed his left hand with both of mine, then held it close to my heart.

"If anything goes wrong, be careful," I told him with a soft tone.

"If I were not careful, what kind of butler would I be?" he asked with a smirk.

A small smile came upon my lips; I giggled and lightly pushed him away.

I looked down at Marie, "Alright, little Miss, let's go into the cellar. If you're scared, you can hold my hand," I said, outstretching my left hand towards her.

"Okay," she agreed and placed her right hand in my left.

 _-Sebastian's P.O.V-_

I entered the barber shop first, Miss Johanna following behind me.

"Welcome..Oh, it's you again, Mister butler," Barker spoke.

"Yes, Mister Todd, I have some business with you, and it is not to receive a shave."

His eyes darkened a little, "Oh? What may that be?"

"I am Sebastian Michaelis, butler of the Phantomhive manor, I, and my co-worker, have been ordered to take care..of the barber still slitting men's throats. **What's your purpose, Barker?"**

"It seems I've been found out...You wonder why, yes? **I simply wish to see my daughter again; although, I doubt it. It's been since the 1840s, she must be dead. Human life is short.** **Only the blood thirst can quench my desires."**

He raised his left hand up with a silver shaver.

"Don't do this!" Miss Johanna spoke, stepping from behind me. "What if your daughter is still alive? What if she's searching for you?"

 **"Impossible. Even if she were alive, her time would be occupied with Anthony Hope and they'd be living in a 'fairy tale'! There was no 'happily ever after' to my story!"**

"Your wife, she has yellow golden hair, yes? Her name was Lucy Barker! You had a beautiful baby girl named Johanna, yes? What if she was searching for you? What if she was standing in this very room? What if she told you, "It's me, Johanna, father. I've been searching for you since Anthony and I settled down in Cambridge. We had a little girl, your granddaughter, Marie Hope. A few years later, Anthony died in a storm in the sea. Before he died, he told me if he wasn't around and I needed help, find a Mister Sweeney Todd." What if she knew...your name is really Benjamin Barker?"

Her inhales and exhales of air was the only thing that could be heard in the silence of the room.

Miss Johanna seemed to have convinced him because he lowered his arm and his eyes slowly widened.

"...Jo..hanna? M-y..l-little girl?" he spoke in a broken voice.

She smiled, then slowly approached him, "Yes..it's me, Father."

They engulfed each other in a tight hug, shedding some tears.

'This would be a sight Amanda wouldn't mind seeing. She's the type to love seeing families reunite and setting the truth free when there is despair and confusion. *Smirk* Another thing of her personality that made me attracted to her...'

"Butler...Th-thank you very much..for bringing m-my...little girl to me..." he said, trying to control his sobbing.

"It's me who you shouldn't thank. Follow me. I shall explain along the way," I spoke and left out the door.

'This may have been the most unsatisfying case I have dealt with. *Smirk* On second thought...I wouldn't mind seeing this Spiriting Away process.'

 _~Tiny Time Skip~_

Heading down the last few steps of the cellar, I saw a flash of white and in the center of the cellar is a _transmutation_ _circle_.

"Yay! We did it, Marie!" Amanda shouted childishly.

"Really?! Yippy!" Miss Marie shouted happily, jumping in the air.

I could understand why Amanda created a cherry atmosphere; Miss Marie is only a child, a half demonic and half human understanding child at that.

"Miss..um, Amanda, do you think Grandpa would like me?" she asked her, seeming down in spirit.

She placed her hands on her hips, "Why would you ask a question as ridiculous as that? He'll love you! If you were my child, I would shower you with motherly love and buy anything your cute self wants!"

"...Oh. You already have a child with Mister Sebastian?! Ou! Is it a girl or boy? Is it cute?" she bombarded her with questions.

Amanda sweat dropped, "..Uh, no..."

"I already love you," Barker spoke, approaching Miss Marie.

She looked up, "...Are you..Grandpa?"

He smiled and picked her up, hugging her close, "Yes, I am 'Grandpa'."

Miss Marie's eyes brightened, "GRANPA!" she shouted happily again and hugged him.

 _-Amanda's P.O.V-_

Barker turned to me, "I'm assuming you're the one I should be thanking?"

She smiled, "I suppose so, Mister Todd-"

"No. Not Todd. Benjamin...Benjamin Barker."

"Very well, Mister Barker. I trust that my co-worker has explained to you what this process is and what's to happen next?"

He looked to Sebastian, "Yes, he did. Forgive me if I'm prying, but..I really did think he was your husband."

I blushed, "Wh-what?! No, of course not! Being married to him is like marrying the Devil himself!"

Sebastian gave me a mischievous smirk, "Is that an insult, _Lilith_ , dear?"

(Lilith is said to be the Queen of Hell.)

I held the bridge of my nose with my left index finger and thumb, "*Sigh* Oh, God. What did I see in this man to be in love and entranced by him?" I asked myself.

"Love does a lot of wonders, Mistress Amanda," Johanna spoke to me.

"That, I know. Now, shall we begin?"

"Yes," the three family members spoke.

I smiled, "Then, step into the circle and from there, the light shall guide you."

Marie hugged my legs before running into the transmutation circle, her form turning into the color of sparkles her dress and skin color are.

"Marie! Don't just run off like that!" Johanna yelled before turning to me and hugging me, "Thank you so much for everything..Amanda."

I smiled as she slowly pulled away and shook my hands, then let go. Barker grasped her right hand with his left.

They walked in simultaneously and they, too, turned into sparkles of the colors they're wearing.

 _ **"May these spirits cross in a different time, space, or dimension, but never to enter Heaven or Hell. Of the red, the light, and the ayakashi, I hereby send the Barkers to another life!"**_

White transmutation circles formed in the palm of my hands, a swift wind formed around the circle.

I closed them, resulting in the wind stopping immediately and the circle sizzled as it disintegrated in the ground.

All that was left is the burnt marks of where the circle used to be.

Leaning over, I let my hands rest on my knees, taking steady breaths of air.

Hearing footsteps approach me, I didn't need to guess whom they are.

"Are you alright, Miss Gypsy?"

Looking up, I saw Sebastian staring down at me with his right hand outstretched for me to take, so I did with my left hand.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm just..a bit tired...is all..." I said as my vision became blurry.

I stumbled forward, but Sebastian caught me and I remained conscious, 'All I need is some sleep.'

"Our work here is done-"

"Not so fast, Bassy~," a familiar sassy Grim Reaper's voice spoke.

"We were sent here to clean up the mess, but it seems you've beat us to it...along with the lovely Mistress in your hands," spoke a familiar flirty voice.

My conscious faded in and out, so I didn't really know what was going on.

(Ataraxia: calmness or a peace of mind; a state of freedom from emotional disturbance or anxiety.)


	27. The Mistress, Akrasia

Everything around me felt like it was spinning as I tried to steadily lean up.

As I did so, I felt drops of liquid slide down my body.

Sniffing the air, the smell of..lavender caught my nose.

I slowly fluttered my eyes open and saw that I was in a wash basin.

Confusion replaced my dazed look, 'What? How did I get here? Wait..where was I before I got here?'

Thinking about it more, I remembered two pairs of chartreuse eyes.

Gasping lightly, I got up from the tub and stepped out, looking around for my clothes, only for it to result in me seeing frilly? white underwear and a-..

(Underwear as in brazier and panties.)

My body turned white, '...French maid dress?'

Shaking my head, I decided to go ahead and put them on since I'm worried about where I am, what happened after I fainted, and if my mate is alright.

Looking in the wide mirror, I sighed at how lewd it is, then exited the bathroom after turning off the light.

I glanced around to see I was in the hotel until my eyes landed on..

A shirtless, shiny skinned Sebastian.

Shaking the wanting thoughts away, I took a few steps forward.

"Sebastian. What happened?"

He turned around, then smirked as he approached me, "What happened? All has been taken care of, dear. You needn't be concerned."

I narrowed my eyes, "Well, could you at least explain to me why I was in the bathtub, unconscious?"

His hands caressed the small of my back, "After last night's work, I needed you to be clean... _ **so I can dirty you again,"**_ he whispered in my right ear.

Shivering at that, I glanced out of my left eye to the window, seeing that the sun was setting.

'I was asleep since midnight? The Spiriting Away process took more energy out of me than I planned..'

 _ **"Those hardworking, determined eyes will not be needed this evening, my love; instead, they will be clouded with euphoria. Simply enjoy yourself. Let Master take care of you."**_

Gasping as he lifted me up by my thighs, I wrapped them around his waist out of surprise and tangled my fingers in his black silky hair.

He pressed me against the burgundy wall, then began to kiss my forehead, to my eyes, cheeks, lips, and jaw. His lips, barely touching my skin, rubbed slowly up and down my neck.

 **"Oh? Is it here, kitten?"**

Flinching, he started to kiss, nibble, suck, and lick on my sensitive spot.

 _ **"Ngh...mh, y-yes-! Ah~! Th-there, Se-hah..Sebastian~,"**_ I mused in his left ear.

Greedily and wantingly grinding my hips on his, he tenderly moved his in sync with mine, creating more sensual attention.

Suddenly, he stopped, earning a low mewl of frustration from me.

He stared into my eyes, **"Keep acting like this and I'll take away something you can't ever get back."**

Sliding my hands from out of his black locks of hair...

 _ **"I..I want you..."**_ I quietly said as my cheeks turned pink.

To the back of his neck...

 _ **"I...I need..you.."**_

To his shoulders...

 _ **"I'm ready to give myself..."**_

Down his chest, then...

 _ **"Only IF...you're ready to do the same; although..."**_

They cupped his pale cheeks...

 _ **"You may be a demon..but that doesn't mean you can't apologize...God is still awaiting Satan to come back. Like Him, I can't make you do anything or I'll be controlling you. I can't make you holy or a saint...Forgive me for doing this...but I can hear you repent. If I'm going to be yours..I want to hear it all, your sins, and in return, I'll tell you mine. Fair deal?"**_

He stared into my eyes, clearly thinking it over, "...Hm. How precise of you. You succubi are very cunning creatures indeed..or shall I say all women? Very well. It's a deal, but I will start by going backwards."

He walked towards the bed, set me down, then sat next to me.

"However you want to go about this, I don't mind."

"Well, what was my most recent one? I suppose ending that man's life in that alleyway..attempting to seduce you to get you to give in to me...ending more lives, destroying _perfect_ images of others, and creating fear and chaos for others over these past five years. I can't recall doing anything evil on the Campania Ship-if anything, the young Master and I were saving the day. Damn Grim Reapers..."

I had a suspicious feeling that Sebastian was implying someone else other than Grell, Mister Knox, and Mister Spears...

Sebastian turned his head to me, then leaned his forehead against mine.

An image of him lifting himself by a rail out of..the ocean. Blushing at his soaked clothes that showed his chest and wet hair as drops of water outlined his handsome face, I leaned away from him after taking everything in.

"Even now, you're trying to seduce me," I mumbled, crossing my arms.

"*Chuckle* I thought you would love to see such a sight of me...The young Master and I devised a man's downfall because of his illegal trading business in jewelry; while doing that, two men died during that incident, but none of them were my fault, I did reveal my true nature to that philanthropist, he hasn't said a word because we're always watching...I wouldn't exactly call _taking care_ of the members of Noah's Ark Circus a sin, they were kidnapping children..*smirk* having intercourse with Beast..or Miss Molly for information on that Barron.."

My eyes narrowed, 'Are you trying to get under my skin?'

"But my most creative sins were between that time and the time I met Ciel Phantomhive..even if they were for justice. Accidentally, I let my Master become a demon, we had to leave London for a while and I was ordered to lie about his death, so I could teach him to control certain aspects..I'd have to say that is my worst mistake, I can't eat his soul, but with you here..*grin* that may be possible if you can make him regain his human side and emotions."

"Mm..I don't know about that. You're bound to him now...If I make you an offer, would you not eat his soul?"

"It depends on the offer," he replied.

"Give me more time, this offer has yet to be completed," I said to him.

"*Chuckle* You've become attached. Of course that would be like you; after all, you are half an angel. Back to my _repentance_ , I killed that angel..and somehow, it revived, then came crawling to your doorstep. I suppose Micah was looking for it..and somehow knew it would lead him to you. By seducing and killing me if you were convinced that I killed your parents, you would truly be a demon. Before that..what I say will certainly make you unhappy...I had intercourse with a nun for information as well.."

My eyes widened and I stared at him with shock as well as anger in my eyes.

"...I..I am so angered, I have nothing to say to you," I spoke.

"I know, but carrying on...I wasn't the cause of the young Master's aunt's death, Angelina Dalles-Burnett. It was her time to go from this world, at least that's what Grell said, he and she were the cause of the "Jack the Ripper" deaths."

"I've heard about those, but I brushed it off as an insane asylum patient breaking out and going on a rampage. To think it had something to do with my childhood friend never crossed my mind."

"When I met the young Master, I slaughtered all the occult members that imprisoned "Ciel" and Ciel Phantomhive. Speaking of mind, I've voiced all my sins in this life time. Do you wish to hear more of my previous life or would you mind telling me yours?"

"Before I decide, what happened to the elder twin, the actual Ciel?"

Sebastian gave me a smile..but his eyes held some type of mischief.

"What happened indeed...Sorry, my little lady, but that's a story for another time."

(Because what happened hasn't happened yet in the manga.)

"Hm..I'm satisfied with what you've informed me on. I'll hear more for as long as I stay with you. I shall tell you my sins now..."

He chuckled, "Heh, what sins could you have committed? You may be a succubus, but you're just as innocent as long I have known you. I would say look, but..." he licked his lips, "You look ravishing, and my patience is wearing thin."

I blushed, "I-I've done bad things, too!"

"Yes, bad. But not _evil._ I feel as if there's a long distance between the two."

"I see. Well, in short life time of twenty years, all I ever did that I found sinful was scare evil human men into thinking that "The Gypsy" would woo them into having intercourse, then eating their soul-which is true, but I only seduced them. Then, I moved back to the west to start over, living a peaceful life. Of course, burglars would try to enter, I would've got the job done myself, but Lucy handled that-as she says-"in a jiffy"."

"I'm starting to wonder if this Lucy is human at all."

"Everything about her is human...except when you anger her, which is really hard to do."

'Sebastian doesn't even look phased when I talk about seducing other men. Does he even truly love-or like me at least?! Is he really trying to just conquer me and make me his play toy?! Hah, he has another thing coming! I should lecture him-no, I should punch him. That'll make me feel better..'

 **"Are you done?"**

I came out of my thoughts and looked up at him. Somehow, I found my waist being straddled by his thighs with his hands on either side of my head while I held myself up on my forearms.

"...How...When...What..."

 **"*Chuckle* I'm assuming you were distracted by thoughts of me envying those pitiful human men?"**

My eyes widened for a few seconds, then narrowed at annoyance since he figured me out.

 **"Your expression tells me I'm correct."** He leaned down to my right ear, **"The reason why I feel no envy.."** his softly rubbed his lips against the shell, **"..is because the only one you need and want..."** he slowly licked up the shell, **"is me~,"** he finished as he pressed a wet kiss to my ear.

 _ **"Nya~,"**_ I simultaneously moaned and 'meow'ed as my cat ears and tail revealed itself from its mist.

He leaned his head up, scrutinizing my expression, **"How cute, my kitten is calling me. Tonight, I shall please her."**

Sebastian leaned down to my face and his fuchsia eyes are the only things I could focus on throughout the night and midnight...

(You thought I was going to type out the experience, lol, no, I decided not to. Fellow authors and readers, you have imaginations, use it, that's one of the reasons why we read fanfics. By the way, imagine Sebastian leaning down to Amanda, like he did in the last ep of S1 to Ciel. *Cue fangirl screams* Now, about the story...I'm about to end it in a few chapters. I know, you hate me, you don't want this to end, and you're probably pouting right now. The reason why is because I have to end other stories that I think have been going on for too long and I really want to create new ones, so I don't have too much on my plate. I hope you understand and I thank all those who supported this story.

Akrasia: Lack of self-control.)


	28. The Mistress, Atavistic

Feeling warmth engulf my body, I assumed it was sunlight and turned towards it with my eyes still closed...

Only to feel the 'sunlight' hug me.

Slowly opening my eyes, my lavender ones met ruby red ones.

"Good morning, my kitten," he spoke, smiling a little.

My heart fluttered a bit, "..Good morning, my..*blush* my crow," I replied.

He chuckled, "It's true what they say about virgins...Once they've lost their virginity, they shine as bright as the morning sun."

My eyes widened as the light blush on my cheeks turned darker, slightly smiling, "Oh, stop your bragging, Se-"

"I really mean it, Amanda. You're glowing, and it makes me glad to know I'm the one who made you like this," he said, keeping his firm, yet gentle grip on my waist with his right hand.

My eyes are probably dazzling because what he said tugged at my heart strings endearingly.

Placing my hands on his chest, I moved my head upwards and placed my lips on his, closing my eyes at how nice the feeling is while his lips immediately returned the kiss.

With each kiss, the tension kept building between us, resulting in Sebastian hovering over me, groping my soft body parts with his right hand as he held himself on his knees and left forearm.

My fingers tangled in his slightly disheveled hair. I opened my eyes to see his were staring at me this whole time.

A little embarrassed, I glanced away..to only spot the French maid dress that was torn off me last night, making me realize something...

I slid my hands back down to Sebastian's chest, gently holding him back.

"Wait, baby..we need to return to the mansion as soon as we can. Our mission is done," I said to him.

("Baby" 1st became associated with grown-ups around 1600, when people started using it to describe "childish adult people." It wasn't until more than 2 centuries later—sometime between 1839 and 1901—that it evolved into a term of adult endearment.)

"Did you forget what you said the other day? We'll return tomorrow, you wanted to spend the third day with me, yes?" he questioned, leaving wet kisses on my neck.

I trembled as he went lower under the sheets, licking my body, "Ah~, Sebastian~. O-okay—nya~," I moaned.

"Mewl for me, _baby~_ ," Sebastian whispered against my right thigh, licking down my inner right thigh.

(I can't right now! *Fangirls*)

"Sebast—ngh~, aah~..Hi-yah~! N-no~, n-not there~.."

 _*Knock knock*_

Gasping out of panic, I tried to push Sebastian's head away, but he wouldn't stop his..ministrations.

"Yes?" he called out, then licked my inner left thigh.

"You have a letter, Mr. and Mrs. Michaelis. It is from the Earl Phantomhive," a woman on the other side of the door spoke.

"Slide it under the door, please," he spoke, sliding up from under the covers, licking his lips.

Looking away from him and blushing a deep red, I had to keep my composure since he probably signed the papers under Mr. and Mrs. Michaelis.

I sighed quietly, 'I can't exactly be mad..but I am a little thrown off by it. He is so handsome..and hot...Is it because I've never seen him without clothing until now?..Even if I wanted to peek on him, I couldn't allow myself to erase the image afterwards..'

(From etymonline for "hot", the association of hot with sexuality dates back to 1500.)

Sebastian closed his eyes and his left eyebrow twitched..in annoyance, then got up to go get the letter.

Sitting up, I swung my feet over the bed and stood up. Taking a few steps, I fell down, but on my left thigh and I caught myself with my hands on the floor.

"Amanda," Sebastian said, dropping the letter and bending down towards me to help me up. He carried me bridal style, "Are you alright?"

Looking up from my trembling legs and to him, I blushed lightly, "I think..you overdid it last night..."

He blinked...then smirked, "I can make last night's events reoccur if you wish?" He leaned down to my left ear, **"The** **way those beautiful bosoms bounced, the juices that slid down your thighs..and the way you kept wanting more and more~.."**

"Mmh~..S-Sebastian~." My eyes turned fuchsia, **_"That is very tempting, but..._** what does the letter say?"

He stopped smirking and sighed, walking to the bathroom.

"Simply put, the young Master is requesting our presence at the manor. Apparently, there is a problem, but Marshall is taking care of it, but the young Master needs confirmation from you to see if this intruder is someone you know," he summarized.

"I see. Well, we must not waste too much time...unfortunately..." I said with an unnoticeable pout on my face.

Glancing to the wash basin with water and bubble suds, I assumed Sebastian had filled it up before I awoke, he gently placed me inside.

"Ngh, mnn~, this..feels so nice~," I said, relaxing in the warm water and bubbles.

"Shall I wash you, my lady?" he asked me.

I looked to him with a smile and giggled a little, "Your butler habits are revealing, Sebastian."

He smirked, "Are they?"

Before I was about to nod, I thought about what he meant, then blushed lightly, making my pout visible this time.

"You dog," I replied.

He lifted my left hand up from the side of the basin and kissed my knuckles. "You and the young Master call me that, yet you're pleased at the end of the day."

Looking back at him, I stared into his eyes, then down at his lips..until I saw something shine brightly.

Studying my fingers, I saw...

My eyes widened, "*Gasp*"

"I was wondering when you'd take your gaze off me for once. I suppose a crow really is skilled at catching its prey in its nest," he chuckled out.

"S-Sebastian..when did you...I.."

"It was before we started our 'luxury' last night," he responded.

His lips kissed the gold band with a bright red ruby in the middle.

Out of curiosity, I lifted his hand up—which confused him—and saw a silver band with electric blue tanzanite gem in the middle on his ring finger.

(The first recorded use of electric blue as a color name in English was in 1845. The color electric blue was in vogue in the 1890s. And I just broke history because there wasn't engagement rings until the 1940s, but Sebastian nor Amanda abide by "normalcy".)

I smiled and pulled him in for a hug, "Yes, I will...I will marry you, Sebastian," I said as tears of joy ran down my cheeks, mixing with the bath water.

"I am glad to hear that my lady has accepted my proposal," he spoke.

I pulled back, but kept my arms around his neck, "How do you suppose we will have a wedding? Do you think we should tell Ciel?"

"In a sense, we are not lying to him, so if he asks, we can tell the truth. For you, my eternal lady, I would even go through with the ceremony in a church if you wish to."

A sweat drop appeared on the back of my head as Sebastian nonchalantly smiled. "Somehow, I find some petty intent towards God behind that..."

He chuckled, "I don't mind where you choose, Amanda."

"Let me think it over for a few days. For now..." I moved back in the bath basin, "Join me~."

His eyes turned fuchsia, **"Gladly."**

 _~Small Time Skip~_

Throughout the whole ride in the carriage to the manor, I laid my head down on his right shoulder with closed eyes.

"There's so much to think about...Wedding roles, bachelor party, wedding cake, wedding dress, honey moon, preferred color for the guests.."

"Perhaps black?" Sebastian suggested, then we both chuckled. "Jesting, my dear."

"I know you are. I..can't imagine you in another color other than black."

"And you, in something other than lilac, gray, any ant pigment of blue, or black. Honestly, do you want to wear a wedding dress?"

"...Yes, I'll go through with it, and to see you as my equal and vice versa, I'll wear some kind of pigmented black dress. I know it's popular to marry in a white dress since it was Queen Victoria's idea when she married Prince Albert, but..this is my choice."

"It is. Would you accept me wearing my butler uniform to o-"

"No," I said with a deadpanned expression.

"Jesting once again," he said with another chuckle, and I gave a disbelieving hum. "By the way, I do not want a bachelor party to be held for me, it's not a subject for me."

(Bachelor parties was an idea originated from the Spartans in the 15th century.)

"I thought so myself..."

"Your company makes clothing, "eccentric" clothing as people say. I do agree, it is different. I'm assuming your dress will be abnormal?"

"I was never a normal per-... _being_ to begin with. And why do you agree with others that my clothing is "eccentric"?"

He leaned down to my left ear, "Because of that thin fabric I pulled down your hips with my teeth last night~."

I shivered and moved my head off his shoulder to look out the left window.

"You're uncouth when we're alone."

"Can I not see my fiancée's reactions? They're adorable," he chuckled.

I crossed my arms and looked away from him, 'A wedding..where shall that take place...Should it be a church?...No, no, I identified myself as a Christian, but not a type of Christian. Another part of England? Or outside the country? If outside the country...then what country?'

"We're here, my love," I heard Sebastian's voice bring me out of my thoughts.

"Ah..alright," I said, then he stepped out of the carriage first.

I was about to step out..then I nearly fell, but Sebastian helped me down by grabbing my waist so I placed my hands on his shoulders as a reflex, and he put me down on the ground.

"You're overthinking Amanda; otherwise, you wouldn't noticed we were here and not have fallen," he said with a smirk.

I looked up at him with surprise, then I moved my gaze away while looking up a little, and I lightly blushed.

My eyes met deep blue ones...that were filled with annoyance.

"Master!" I said quickly, then gently pushed Sebastian away a bit.

"You two came back earlier than I expected. Did you get the job done?"

Sebastian and I glanced to each other, then he smirked.

"The job was almost boring, but the lady made it more interesting, so the answer to your question is..."

We both got down on our right knee, then placed our right hands over our "hearts".

"Yes, my lord."

"...Good. Now that you're back, Amanda, you must handle the problem that came here searching for you," he said, then turned around, walking up the stairs to the mansion.

"Problem?" I questioned as I followed him.

"Yes, she's quite troublesome. She accused me of keeping you prisoner here, how absurd. Did you not inform her of your staying here in London?"

"...? Did I..not?"

"Amanda, what was so important in that case that made you be so forgetful?" he questioned me.

I looked at him, "...*Blush* I-I am unsure, sir. I will try not to let it effect me too much," I responded nervously as Sebastian chuckled beside me.

"...Right," Ciel spoke with suspicion in his tone.

We approached his study and he opened it...revealing a puzzled Tsubaki, exhausted Mey-Rin, curious Finnian, and annoyed Baldroy...staring at a struggling Lucy who is tied down in a chair?!

"Lucy?!"

She looked at me, "Mistress! I was so worried! Thank goodness you're alright!"

"I've been telling you that for hours, Lucy," Tsubaki grumbled as I walked to her, and began to untie her.

"My goodness, causing the Earl Phantomhive so much for trouble could've gotten yourself imprisoned, child," I told her.

"I don't care. You know I only live to serve you, my lady," she replied.

"...What if I told you I'd let you and Marshall go?"

"...Then, I would end my life. There's no more purpose to it if I can't serve you anymore, Lady Arabella," she said with such a simple expression.

I took the last rope around from her, "Fool. You'd go to Hell for committing suicide without a good reason...I really shouldn't say that."

"As if you're one to talk, Amelia," I heard Sebastian spoke.

Taking a step back, I rub my hand through my hair back, then turned to him with a nod.

"Wait...did you say Earl Phantomhive, my lady?" Lucy questioned me.

I looked back at her, "Yeah. What of it?"

"...You mean the guy you were associating with overseas before? Tell me that the previous Earl and Lady Arabella didn't set you up for an arranged marriage with this man! I'm not ready for that!"

I stared at her with bewilderment, "What gave you that idea?"

"The ring under your gloved finger," she simply said.

'...Though Lucy is a bit dimwitted, she does observe closely when it comes to me. Damn it, secret's out now...'

Ciel chuckled, "It's amusing how you assumed that. Amelia won't be marrying me or anyone else. We're only childhood friends," he summarized.

Sebastian approached me, "Now that I've been reminded. I didn't do it properly."

I glared up at him, "You better not..."

"Oh, I will~," he said with a smirk. He got down on his right knee. "I didn't do this properly the first time, so I will redeem myself the second time...Amelia Arabella..no, Amanda Fukumitsu, will you marry me?"

My whole face turned pink..then red...

"For the second time, yes, now please stand up. This is embarrassing..."

 _*Silence*_

"WHAAAAT?!" everyone shouted.

"My lady! You can't just agree right a—wait a minute, second time?! So he proposed to you before?!" Tsubaki complained.

"Nooo! I'm in ruin! My heart has broken!" Mey-Rin whined while falling on her knees and hands.

"Marriage..." Finnian mumbled with an expressionless face.

"Well, well, this proves that I was right about the two being too close for comfort~," Baldroy spoke with his chin in between his right index finger and thumb.

"Marriage! Such a wonderful thing!" says Emily...I don't know about it..." Snake mumbled to himself.

"Marshall is right, my lady! You can't marry this..." She scrutinized him, "...butler?"

"Yes, I am simply one hell of a butler..and might I say Amanda is one holy hell of a maid~."

"...M-maid? My lady, he's lying, right?!"

"...No, he isn't. I became a maid for my own reasons and I shouldn't have to list them, but I will. Earl Phantomhive was considerate enough to let me stay here when I arrived in London; as repayment, I work as a maid. I became fond of England because of its culture, business, and there are more ports, so I can travel more. Earl Phantomhive—who happens to be my childhood friend—and I work together with our companies as well; lastly..." I glanced to Sebastian, "I stayed because..I was attracted to him..and I couldn't look any other way like the way I do at this man..." I summarized.

"Childhood?!" Mey-Rin said with surprise.

Baldroy's cigarette dropped from his lips, "Friends?"

"I'm confused! Just who are you exactly?! Why have you been lying to us?!" Finnian questioned in a frenzy.

"Put me in a predicament like Ciel's a few years ago and you should understand. I had people wanting to hunt me down, so I changed my name. The same for Marshall, his name is really Tsubaki Aster. My apologies for going to that extent, the only ones I could trust are my servants, Ciel, and Sebastian."

'A small white lie on Tsubaki's part, I'll have to explain to Ciel about that...'

"Wait, why Sebastian?" Finnian asked.

I glanced to Sebastian, trying to form the words, "...He was a friend of mine when I was younger."

Mey-Rin, Baldroy, and Finnian sunk to the floor, "No wonder why they're perfect and they get along so well..."

I looked to Ciel, "Well, Ci-...I mean, young Master? How do you feel about this?"

His eyes were cold, "I feel this situation of explanation was unnecessary, I feel very aggravated, I feel that I should not approve of this, and most of all...I feel that Sebastian took to long to pop the question," he said sternly before smirking while speaking the last sentence.

"Well, I had to take a subtle approach to her, sir. Amanda can be...overwhelmingly difficult in romance. Everyone, you're dismissed," Sebastian spoke.

All of the servants cleared he room...I noticed Tsubaki and Lucy give a brief glare at Sebastian...

'Hopefully, they'll warm up to him...?'

A breath of relief and slight chuckle left my lips and I walked over to hug him to which he slightly tensed up.

"Thank you, Ciel."

"SO WHEN'S THE WEDDING AND WHEN DO WE EAT?!" a different voice yelled in the room, startling us all.

Turning around to the door, I saw two men in white butler attire, they almost look like twins, but one is solemn and the other is jolly.

"What are you two doing here," Ciel demanded as he sat down in his chair behind his desk.

"We just came here to personally give you our and the Queen's "thank you" for solving the case...I thought it would've took longer, but you're quick on your feet..." the one with white hair in a ponytail spoke, then moved his eyes to Sebastian, "Aren't you, butler?"

Sebastian gave a closed eyed smile, "Oh, no. It wasn't just me, my fiancée is the one who stole the show."

The jolly one looked to me and his eyes widened, "So this the American Noblewoman the Queen has been impressed by?"

"The Queen?" I glanced to Ciel, "Could you please explain, young Master?"

"I cannot keep secrets from the Queen, especially if there's a new member helping me," he responded.

"Background check?" I questioned.

"We haven't gone so far as to check all of your background―only business and partners, you are an _American,_ " the other butler in white spoke.

I felt a little intimidated now. "...When did you get here exactly?"

"The part about changing your name; however, we will not disclose this information to anyone―not even the Queen―because it deals with American matters. It is none of our concern," the other explained.

I made a closed eyed smiled, "It's been since 1776, I thought the British would be over it now," I said sarcastically, chuckling a bit afterwards along with Sebastian. "But I see your reasoning for expressing your disdain to America: "All men are equal" my a$$. I full-heartedly agree."

"Such crude language from a lady," the solemn one spoke.

"What do you expect from an American?" I asked rhetorically.

"Hm. We have yet to introduce ourselves, I am Charles Phipps, Miss _Arabella_."

"And I'm Charles Grey. We are the "Double Charles". It is a pleasure."

 _~Small Time Skip~_

Ciel stood atop of the staircase as Sebastian and I saw the Queen's butlers out.

When they stepped out, a startled gasp could be heard.

"Um, excuse me…is there a woman named Amanda here?"

My eyes widened, 'I know that voice…'

"We aren't servants of this estate, but yes; she does wo-"

I ran pass Mister Grey and Muster Phipps, hugging the woman who asked for me to which she immediately returned.

"Amanda! It's been too long!" she shouted happily.

"Nadia, I'm so happy to see you!"

"…Eh?" the butlers and Sebastian said confusedly.

 _~Tiny Time Skip~_

Nadia and I stood in front of Ciel, who still remained at the top of the staircase as Sebastian scrutinized her from afar.

She glanced to me, then back at Ciel, and at me again.

I glanced all around me and glanced to Ciel before returning my gaze back to her.

She nodded, "Oh, I see," she whispered.

"Amanda, do explain who this woman is," Ciel demanded from me.

"Young Master, she is a friend of mine when I was in the East, her name is-"

"I am capable of speaking myself, Amanda." She looked up at him with a smile, "My name is Nadia Szép, I am a Hungarian businesswoman-"

(Nadia: h, t, t, p, s : / / data . whicdn . ("com") / images / 148902988 / original . jpg)

"Businesswoman?" Ciel questioned.

She blinked in confusion before realizing something. "Ah, I forget; that's not common here in England…horrifying."

I nearly chuckled at that, but held my tongue…though the smile on my face did look disturbing.

"Is that all you are?" Sebastian questioned.

She glanced to him, smirking, "My, my, what a fine looking butler you have…almost tas-"

I stepped on Nadia's right foot with my left, "That one's **off** limits," I said to her with a closed eyed smile, she squeezed her eyes shut and grit her teeth out of pain.

Ciel narrowed his eye, "Another one of you, I assume?"

I sighed, "Unfortunately, yes." I looked to her, "What are you doing here?"

"Someone contacted me by letter, speaking of insane things, like "the Mistress has been kidnapped, even as I write this, she's being tortured. You're the only other woman I know that is trusted by Mistress! Please help! She is in London, that's all I know"; however, it seems to me you're alright."

Glaring at the floor, I contained my anger, knowing it was my one and only blond maid.

"Take my forgiveness on my maid's behalf. She comes up with the most insane ideas sometimes."

"I suggest lock her in a room and throw the key away," she replied with a blank face.

"Stop with the idle chatter," Ciel told us.

She looked up at him, "…Is he off limits, too?"

"Goodness, Nadia! He's my Master! Control your insatiable hunger!"

"Ahem…my apologies, Earl Phantomhive. Around the time Amanda's maid contacted me, I actually had business with you, it's your Queen's order."

"…Her orders?"

"Yes. Apparently, a Hungarian man, named Ervin Rász, who resided in Britain was a servant at Buckingham Palace; the same time he went missing, so did the Queen's late husband's wedding ring. Unfortunately, he died of unknown causes and the reason she asked me to tell you this is because that same man sold her husband's ring to one of my businesses, a jewelry shop in Oxford. I guess the man thought he could frame me. The Queen requests you and I to investigate who and what were the man's intentions."

"Interesting…I accept. Would we be traveling to Hungary for more evidence?"

"I assume so since he was Hungarian; by the way, Rász means "Serb" in Hungarian and from what I checked on his background, his mother was Serbian and his father was Hungarian."

"I assume they're deceased due to your past tense. *Sigh*" Ciel looked to Sebastian and I before looking back to Nadia. "Are you capable in strength, like Amanda?"

"Actually, I am more powerful than her since I've been "living" longer than her. Why do you ask, Earl Phantomhive?"

Ciel looked back to Sebastian and I. "Consider this a vacation for planning your wedding."

Sebastian's eyes widened slightly. "Have you gone mad, young Master? I cannot allow you to handle a case on your own without my being there."

He narrowed his eye, "You did it so many other times, what's different about now?"

"It's the fact that you're slowly becoming human again that puts you at a greater risk. I agree with Sebastian, I-"

"Don't you fret, Amanda. I'll have his back," Nadia told me.

"And what gives you the right to think I'll be fine with another demon looking after my Master?" Sebastian challenged.

She looked at him, "Wouldn't it upset your fiance not to plan your wedding toge-...wedding...marriage..." She looked back at me, "MARRYING HIM?!"

"It is beyond me how you overlooked that," I said with no expression.

"That's not important! The fact that you're marrying a demon! Are you trying to defy God?! You're a special case, and if you do this, you'll ruin your chances on getting on His good side! You have a chance to repent yourself just because your Father was an Angel! And marrying a devil is-"

"It's what?" I cut her off, raising an eyebrow and frowning slightly.

"Sinful!" she yelled at me.

"...Nadia...you forget something about God, it is His place to judge, right? Not yours, mine, or anybody else's. I understand you've been casted out by Him, forsaken by Him, but that doesn't mean...unknowingly try to make my decisions to get in His good graces."

She let out a startled gasp, "B-but I wasn't trying to-"

"Yes, I know. You weren't trying to because you didn't realize due to your want of trying to protect a friend, me. Just because I'm a half Angel doesn't mean He loves me as much as humans. Do you know..how much I always wanted to be one? To experience why God loves them so much? I understand your position though it's a little different. Despite this, it is my choice what I want to do in my...life. At the end of the day, no matter how different Sebastian and I are, I still love him. When did God ever say there was something wrong with love?"

 _*Silence*_

"That's what I thought. Now, I trust you enough to protect Master Ciel while I plan my wedding."

"Amanda-"

I glanced to Sebastian, "Any objections?"

To my bewilderment—and amusement—he kept quiet...very unlike him...

I looked to Ciel, "Do you have a problem with Nadia protecting you, sir?"

He stared down at me with a blank face for a while, then it turned into an..look of satisfaction?

"Not at all. For a moment, I thought you would break under pressure, but it seems I was wrong," he spoke, descending down the stairs. "Ms. Szép, shall we tend to this matter quickly?"

I noticed Nadia was looking away from me, "..Yes."

 _~Small Time Skip~_

I glared at the catalog...

"Mmm..."

I flipped another page...

"Mmnnn..."

And another...

"...Ugh! Forget it!" I shouted and threw the catalog aside.

"What's the matter?" Sebastian asked as he poured us...or me, some tea.

"I can't find a good dress in there! All of them are too...formal, puffy, sparkling, or normal," I grumbled, picking up my teacup of Darjeeling tea and taking a few sips.

Sebastian sat down across from me. We were in the scenery room that faced part of the garden.

(The room where Ciel and Sebastian explained to Dr. Arthur of their plan in Book of Murder.)

"Normal? Hm..to be expected of you. You don't like going about any situation normally," he sighed out. "What do you suggest I do to satisfy you?"

I looked up at him with a smile, "Nothing. I'm going to make an order from my company to make my own wedding dress."

"Have you any idea what you picture it to be?"

"Black..and white...eccentric...the material is rare...oh, it's perfect. I already know how I want it, and the shoes..."

(Dress: h, t, t, p, s : / / cdn . shopify . ("com") / s / files / 1/ 1128 / 0920 / products / dtuj_1024x1034 . jpg ? v = 1523866730

Gloves: h, t, t, p, s : / / images . bonanzastatic . ("com") / afu / images / 8ec6 / a7eb/ 9e32_5489040812 / _57 . jpg

Heels: h, t, t, p, s : / / i . pinimg . ("com") / originals / 14 / 09 / b1 / 1409b19a8b1abb62035761fdd0d5dcb9 . jpg)

"Usually, women can't decide because there are so many choices, but you were quick to make your decision."

I smiled at my reflection in the surface of the tea, "You can say..I'm excited. To make it both easy for us, how about I order my clothing and yours?" I suggested, taking another sip.

"Wouldn't you say that would make me a lousy husband? Letting his soon-to-be wife take care of everything?"

I set my cup down on the table, and smiled at him. "Oh? Are you implying Ciel gives you an allowance?"

"When I ask for it, which is rare. Whatever remains, I give the rest back or keep it for certain occasions like this."

"But Sebastian..." I began, placing my right hand over his left, "Ordering both of our attires without me having to pay since I am the owner would make it easier."

Sebastian sighed while closing his eyes, "If it...is what you wish, I'll allow it."

I leaned over the table and gave a quick kiss to his cheek, "Thank you. So, what would you li-"

"Black."

(*Sigh* I honestly think males don't have to try hard for any outfit... h, t, t, p, s : / / suitupcdnendpointlive . azureedge . ("net") / product-fullheight-images / xedo-michael-kors-black-tux . jpg)

I felt a sweat drop on the back of my head, "Are you sure about that? Maybe you should reconsi-"

"I am sure. I'll let you choose. You have extravagant taste in attire so I trust you. It is much better than turning to that woman.." Sebastian spoke, flinching a little as he looked out to the garden.

"What woman?"

"She is the tailor of the Phantomhive family, you can say. However, how she designs her clothes are either revealing or flashy."

"Oh...I understand. Putting that aside, where should we have our-"

"Hall of Mirrors in the Palace of Versailles," he spoke.

I blinked twice at him in shock, "...Um, might I..ask why?"

He gave me his infamous grin, "I only want the best for my bride. Have you ever seen it?"

"No-"

"Good."

I stared at him for a while before eventually laughing at him.

"Very well th-then, Sebas-Sebastian, haha...What about my bouquet?"

"There are plenty in the garden. I'll pick some, you needn't worry about that. What specific flower would you like?"

 _Ume._

"Well...I don't think the flowers I want..are here in England. They're really blossoms, Japanese Apricots."

"I see...I can go to Japan myself and retrieve some," Sebastian offered.

"No, you don't have to-"

He was out the door within milliseconds...

Closing my eyes for a few seconds to rest them, I let out a sigh that quickly turned into a chuckle at his dedication

'It's sometimes hard to believe I have him wrapped around my finger.'

Feeling a very small gust of wind, I opened my eyes to see Sebastian setting a pack of seeds and a vase of the blossoms on the table.

I let out fits of giggles after he sat down, staring at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Is there a problem?"

I calmed down and shook my head, "No, it's just I didn't really expect you to do such a thing for me."

"You're my Queen in every way, there's not a thing I won't do for you."

I leaned over the table with a sly look, "Not even let me be dominant during-"

"That, I will not allow."

A mischievous chuckle left my lips as I got up, making my way around the table and sliding on each side of him.

I cupped his cheeks with my hands, _**"Is that so?"**_

"Being intimate in an open space like this is obscenely, don't you think?"

Abruptly, I pushed my hips against his, receiving a small grunt from him. "I don't.. _ **and neither do you~. Besides, I sense there's no one near us and..I can smell rain approaching, so Finnian won't be in the garden."**_

Sebastian wrapped his hands around my waist and pushed me closer to him, "I suppose you have a point. Since the Master is gone with your friend... **I have time to play some games of mischief with you~."**

I pulled Sebastian's face close to mine, we initiated passionate kissing, might I add with some tongue.

'Speaking of wedding, there's that personal event afterwards...If I can't find some... _ **I'll design some sultry clothing of my own~.'**_

(I know...it has been a **very** long time since I last updated, since August I think. I haven't forgotten about this story. I've been through a lot with school since November, so much to deal with that's it effecting my at-home life. Luckily, thanks to my back pain and shoulder pain from my P.E. class [*cough* sarcasm] and taking a day off from school, I can finally update this. I will inform you that this story will end in two more chapters.

Atavistic: Relating back to feelings or ideas that people had in the distant past.)


	29. The Mistress, Moira

I walked back and forth, trying to calm down.

"Oh, my God. This day came too fast. Just 5 months ago, me and Sebastian were just planning and now today is here!"

"My lady, calm down," Tsubaki advised me.

"What if I trip on my dress and fall? What if it suddenly begins to rain? You know London is known for its bad weather, right? What if I get too nervous and run off? *Gasp* What if Sebastian changes his mind...?"

"Tsubaki, would you give us some time alone?" I heard Nadia ask of him.

I assumed he did because Nadia confronted me with a small smile.

"Amanda, calm. The. Hell. Inside. Of. You. Down," she said to me. She grabbed me by my shoulders, "I will not allow this man to object at the last minute, not when you're about to achieve happiness after searching for him so long."

"What would you do?" I asked her, still worried.

She smiled, "If it ever came to that...I am sorry if you want to have children."

Confused for a few seconds, I understood what she meant, then blushed and looked away, trying to keep worrying, but I ended up laughing along with her anyway.

"How _uncouth_ of you, Nadia," I said "uncouth" in a British accent.

She crossed her arms, "You're using words you haven't used before...these Londoners have infected your diction," she joked.

"*Chuckle* Maybe they have..."

Her hands moved away from my shoulders to my cheeks, and lightly dabbed them.

"You're crying, dear. You don't want to ruin your makeup."

"I-I know...I just pray-"

"I am sure they are, have been, will be watching you, Amanda. You'll be fine."

"*Sigh* ...does my hair look okay?"

"Yes, it's perfect. You look perfect. Now stop worrying about so many things. Today is your day—oh! Show's beginning. If you'll excuse your Maid of Honor," she said and put a hand on her right hip, walking away sassily.

A mixed huff and giggle left my lips. I twirled the engagement ring on my left index finger.

Looking down at it, I smiled at the thought of what my wedding ring would look like...

I found out that Sebastian is the type to please his significant other [which is me] by buying materialistic valuables; although, I don't ask/want/need for such things, he's who I cherish.

(Yes, I had her brag. :3)

My smile widened, "At least I know he's willing to make me happy and so anything for me...depending on certain situations," I said to myself.

Feeling a light breeze brush through my hair, a familiar scent filled my nose.

Tulips...and a "heavenly" one I never could identify by name.

Refraining from crying, I laughed out of joy.

"My lady, are you ready?" I heard Tsubaki's voice to my right.

I looked in that direction, smiling, "Ye-"

I bent over in pain as I let out a grunt, cradling my stomach.

"Lady Fukumitsu! Are you alri-"

Raising my left hand, I leaned up with my other hand rubbing my stomach.

"I'll be fine, Tsubaki. Just a little nauseous from anxiety."

He stared at me with a bit of uncertainty, then gave a small smile, "Whatever you say, ma'am," he said as he approached me and gave out his left arm for me.

I entangled my right arm in his left.

We proceeded forward for a while, but he slightly pushed me back by my stomach with his right hand.

"Be careful, my lady. There was a weak footing the-...!"

I looked up at Tsubaki, "What's the matter?"

Tsubaki looked down at me with..what looked like distraught..but not with me...? A smile quickly replaced his expression.

"It's nothing, my lady...I had a quick thought about something is all."

I blinked at him with silent concern, but I didn't express it verbally.

"...Okay."

We continued our walk to the place we're supposed to stroll down the isle.

"Only the Lord knows what He thinks about this...I hope it's nothing He forbids," Tsubaki sighed out.

The music began to play...

I smiled up at Tsubaki, "If He had forbidden it, it wouldn't be taking place right now, would it?"

The doors before us were opened by the ushers...

I took an inhale of confidence, "Here we go."

We took the first step in the room filled with gold and diamonds.

Yes, it was beautiful and bedazzling, but...

Nothing could outshine the smile on his face.

That was the beginning of an end...

I didn't know, within a few years that seemed little to us both...

Another beginning would approach.

Cordially,

Amanda Michaelis, _His Eternal Mistress_

(*Sigh* I wanted this chapter to be longer, but I think short and sweet was fine enough. Besides...I think the last chapter will make up for it.

Moira: A person's fate or destiny.)


	30. The Modern Mistress, Quatervois

I wasn't staring at my reflection in the window...it was hers.

She was perfect at everything she did: learn a foreign language? No problem. Cook and bake? Too easy. Sports? I think she has the potential to knock down a quarter back. Solve a complicated equation or explain the concept of difficult literature? She is the teacher.

I hadn't realized I was glancing at her from time to time until she caught me.

I turned my head back to the window, trying to avoid her intense gaze.

"Amoriel."

She stood up, "Yes?"

"Can you read the last paragraph?" the teacher requested of her.

She nodded, "Yes," she said, then picked up her book. "Amelia..." A voice whispered. She felt lots of small and soft objects under her that felt a little ticklish and the scent was very decorus. Her eyes weakly squinted open before opening more to a tired, yet comfortable size.

" _Amelia, arise from your slumber." It whispered again. It was dark; the only source of life was under her. Weakly shifting my head to the left, she was greeted by soft, white feathers... Feathers of an Angel's? No. Feathers of a bird that signifies death. Her, knowingly, multicolored orbs moved to a small and black, feathery figure in front of me. A faint smiled etched on her pale lips, "...Is this the end of my story, Crow?" The Crow stood still, "Do you wish it to be so?" "Then...Hell is to welcome me. I've never been there before...and I don't want to go either." A dark chuckle was heard, "I cannot allow such a thing." The empty abyss was filled with whispering. Her eyes gleamed in some unknown emotion and it was very strong within her heart. She slowly shook her head. Attempting to lay off the soft feathers, two hands slid around her waist and laid her head in its lap. Staring up, she was greeted with familiar red eyes that are just as valuable as a ruby and a rose. "In hidden appearance, a vile creature. In actual reality...a woman of pureness, a woman of right, a woman of eccentric beauty...a woman that can catch any man's eye; human or inhuman." The pale hand that caressed her left cheek and held a contract symbol was gently rubbing her cold cheeks. She responded by rubbing her cheek against his, unexpectedly, warm hand. Her body shivered and felt extremely cold, like steel. "Crow...am I going to die?" The Crow that held me comfortingly did not reply, he only narrowed his eyes. "...Ah, well...it shouldn't be that bad. Maybe...just maybe...I'll be spared." With that, darkness greeted her._ "

She put her book back on the desk.

"Now, explain the context."

"The Crow admires Amelia and wants to keep her from dying, or going to Hell; however, he can't exactly express her feelings for her because she might claim him to be untrustworthy if he suddenly told her as well as knowing about her background, which could possibly send her into shock, judging from the next chapter, she woke up in a frenzy, questioning herself if she was alive."

The teacher's jaw dropped, looking bewildered at her response.

"Um..you are correct. You may sit down now."

I internally praised her at her perfect response as she sat down, then glanced at me, giving me a wink and a smile.

Tensing up at her gesture, I looked away from her and back at my notebook for the remainder of class.

 _~Small Time Skip~_

I had already organized the books in the four bookshelves.

(Literature Club Room link: h, t, t, p, s : / / i . pinimg. ("com") /originals / e2 / df / 10 / e2df10b548ff1f2a8566868d42e4820d . jpg)

I sighed aloud, deciding go ahead and lock up the club room for today.

 _*Knock Knock Knock*_

"Come in," I said as I grabbed my backpack.

When I looked up to see who it is, I dropped my backpack.

"Um..excuse me, but...can I join the Literature club?! If you'll let me since you're the President, Senpai!" Amoriel spoke quickly, then bowed.

My heart literally melted at her use of addressing me as her upperclassman in Japanese, her, cuteness, and shyness.

"I...I have time to let you sign up," I gave a subtle response.

She leaned up with a smile and relieved sigh, "Thank you!" she said and walked in, closing the door behind her.

I got an application and pen from the main desk where I would sit since I'm the President of the club.

Walking around it, I slid the application and pen in front of her, deciding to sit across from her.

Silence filled the room as she filled it out...

'Her focus face is adorable..'

"Mm..hmmm...umm..it's too hard to decide! I don't know what's my favorite book!"

"Well..what's your favorite genre?"

She looked up at me, "Romance."

A slight nervous chuckle slipped from me, "Okay..that's a start...what kind of romance?"

"Hm..not exactly tragic, like Romeo and Juliet, too typical and classy...maybe it's the trust that's built in a relationship, a difficulty with submitting..."

"Then..I guess the book we read earlier today is your favorite?"

" _The Crow & The Cat_?"

"Yes."

"That is...understandable," she said, then narrowed her eyes. "What do you think of the book?"

"I think it's...nice. However, I'm more relatable to the main character's, and deuteragonist's, Master," I responded, letting out a small chuckle.

She leaned her back against the chair with a..smug look...?

"Then..you really are a descendant of the infamous family?" she asked.

I lifted my left eyebrow, "What do you-"

She jumped from her seat and across the table to me, grabbing each side of my head as she leaned down.

"Sorry..but I can't resist your..hormones. They've been driving me crazy since your infatuation with me..approximately 4 months ago."

She pressed her lips against mine.

"Mmh!" I yelped in surprise.

I could feel her tongue slip into my mouth after she gave a few kitten licks.

"Mm..uh...hah~.."

She pulled back, smiling cunningly at me, "Getting hot and bothered from me merely kissing you~?"

I could feel the heat raise in my cheeks, my eyes widened at her words, "E-Excuse me?!"

She let go of my head and scoot back before bowing as if she was praying to a god.

"Forgive me. The real reason I'm here is for you to claim your property."

I abruptly stood from my chair, "Wh-what are you talking about?!"

She leaned up, "Oh? Has your late Father not told you? If he hadn't, I would assume your Mother if she was notified by him..."

"..No, I don't..believe so..." I said dubiously.

"Then, allow me to explain, sir. You are a descendant of the Phantomhive family, despite the change of last name to "Eidolon". You see, my parents made it my duty, as the daughter of your 2nd great grandfather's main maid and butler, to see to it that you have his...property."

I stared at her..in slight disbelief and surprise, trying to process her words."

"...Um..are you implying..that after my 2nd great grandfather passed that our family name's changed? And if so..for what reason?"

She nodded, "Yes, sir. The reason for that was not to have been recognized negatively by England's society because of the..dirty work...that took place at the time."

"Okay..and what did you mean by "main maid and butler"?"

She smirked, "Your 2nd great grandfather's, Earl Ciel Phantomhive, loyal servants, I'm their daughter as you already know, Amoriel Michaelis."

(What she looks like: h, t, t p, s : / / www . scc pre . cat / my png / full / 65-654233_anime-animegirl-crying-sadness-despair-tears-anime-girls . png)

"S-so...does that make you my servant?"

Her smirk widened into a grin, "Not exactly. After Mr. Ciel..was 'taken away', ties have been severed from the Phantomhives except for the making sure things get passed down to the rightful heirs."

I leaned away from her as much as I could, noticing her eyes change color for a split second.

"Are you...human?"

She let out a giggle, "Hmm...what do you think?"

"...I read in previous books before that naturally beautiful people are a part of the supernatural somehow. You mentioned your parents being servants to my 2nd great grandfather, meaning they've been living over 2 centuries..and, maybe, so have you, judging from how you speak of him. What are you?"

"Maybe..." she said as she slowly crawled towards me, "...you'd find out..." she leaned her head down and licked my right cheek, "..if we become "friends"?...No, better yet, let's go on a date!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"A-A date?!" I asked as my face became red.

"Yes! Unless...I mistook your gazing at me for long period of time as interest?"

"No, no! I am interested, it's just...I didn't know how to approach you about it," I said, looking away from her.

"*Sigh* I swear...male confidence has lowered over the century," she mumbled. "Well, here's your chance. How about tomorrow afternoon?"

I stared at her skeptically, "...Yeah, I don't have any-"

She clapped her hands, "Perfect." She got down from the table and made grabbed her bag.

"See you tomorrow," she leaned down to my face, pressing her lips against mine passionately then moved to my right ear, _**"Master Caine~"**_ she whispered before walking to the door and closing it.

(What he looks like: h, t, t, p, s : / / data . whicdn . ("com") / images / 55262721 / large . jpg)

 _*Silence*_

I slid down in my chair, groaning at how hot she was for doing that...

"To think she had that kind of side...I guess the "goody two-shoes" have a naughty side to them," I mumbled.

Sitting up in my chair, I looked at her application...

I snatched the paper and read it thoroughly, "How did she finish all 15 questions?! She stopped at question 8 and...*Sigh*"

Placing her application in the front blank space of my Latin textbook, I got up, grabbed my bag and headed out the door to lock up the room.

After that, I walked down the hallway, staring at the sunset...

"...No human has eyes as permanent carmine as hers in 2018, that much, I know."

(Oh, thank goodness...I'm done... NOW TO WORK ON MY BOKU NO HERO ACADEMIA, AKA MY HERO ACADEMIA, STORY! YAY! After months of laziness due to exhaustion, I can finally publish a new sto-... *Looks around her room* Blue Exorcist, Touken Ranbu...right...I should finish those short stories as well as my very long GRIMM and Free! stories. Anyway, back to this, I know I'll have to go back and do some editing because when I first began this, I was...not the age I am now, lol, nor was I a better writer than I am now. I enjoyed writing this though because I learned about different pieces of history I didn't know about [yeah, I'm a history nerd]. Some mistakes are just typos, I don't know if it's just me, but seeing typos in my stories makes me wanna throw my laptop out my window. I recently finished Hellsing and Ultimate, and I couldn't help but compare Alucard and Sebastian, hmmm..I'll think about it one day... Anyway, without further a do, I'm glad reader-chan/kun stuck with this until the end!)

Quatervois: Crossroads; critical decision or turning point.)


End file.
